Azula's change
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Full summary inside, main pairing: Azula/oc. Slight: Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara. Slight: Suki/Sokka ,Ty Lee/OC Please R&R Chapter 50 up now!
1. The meeting of an old friend

_**Title: Azula's change**_

_**Summary: A year passed after the comet's arrival, and the 'Phoenix King' Ozai's defeat at the hands of the Avatar, the last Airbender, Aang, and Azula was send to a mental hospital, and with the help of a a very old friend, will she change or stay the same?.**_

_**Pairing: Azula/Oc, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Zuko/Mai**_

_**A/N: my first Avatar story, please R&R and yes those that goes to my profile, I know that I still have uncompleted stories**_

On an island just at the sea boarders of the Fire Nation, a enraged girl was striking lighting and blue flames around the metal walls, trying to break out.

She fell onto the floor in exhaustion, and when she looked up, she saw Ozai in front of her, "You useless piece of flirt, I trained you, I groomed you and all I get is failure"

"No I'm not, at least I can still bend" Azula replied, but Ozai was no longer there, this time it was Ursa, her mother.

"What are you doing here..." Azula spat at her

"Azula, dear, this is not who you are" Ursa said as she walked over to the now 15 year old girl.

"So, what do you care, in your eyes, I'll always be a monster and Zuko will be your precious son"

"Its because, even if I hate you, or treat you badly, you are still my beloved daughter..."

"Do you really think that?" Azula said again, "Yes, all I ever wanted was for you to be like your old self, when you had friends, when you were lovable and happy"

"Well, I had friends but they betrayed me" Azula spat

"Its because, you used fear to keep them, not like when you, Ty Lee, and Mai, would well you three ran around the corridors happily"

Then a guard opens the small windows and shouts, "Hey, come on, you got a visitor!!" the guard and opened the door, unrelentingly he went in and picked Azula up before dragging her to a room and sat her down.

In front of her was a young man, who looked around Zuko's age, with a medium muscular build and around 1.8meters tall with black hair just like Zuko's when he was in the earth kingdom and crimson red eyes a little uncommon but not unheard of, he was also wearing a Fire Nation General uniform without the helmet, but what caught her eye was not the outfit but the two swords on each side of his waist, strange for a Fire Nation General, who are usually benders

"Azula." he said with a warm smile

"Who are you?" Azula replied coldly, although she wasn't looking at him.

"You don't remember do you..." he replied, not at all offended that the mad Princess in front of him, does not remember who he is.

"Just say who you are, are you a doctor send by my brother? Or someone send to kill me"

"Azula... you seriously don't remember me, do you" the young man replied still with the smile.

"Yes, now, cut the chase and tell me who you're before I make sure you burn to ashes" Azula replied this time looking into the crimson red eyes.

"Well, I guess, this should help you remember" He replied calmly and raised up his red hand, on it was a fire ball. But it wasn't red or blue... it was gold and surrounded by Lighting twirling around it.

"Wait. You're... Ryo..." Azula replied as her gold eyes widen a little.

_Flashback._

"_Breath in, breath out" Zuko instructed the young Azula who wanted to love and care while learning to Firebend from her brother, an old Azula, who changed after she started to bend the powerful blue flames._

"_Zuko... can you please teach me to firebend now??" Azula asked impatient from the excerise._

"_Soon, but first you got to learn to control yourself, or you can hurt the ones you love" Zuko replied with a warm smile as he tousled her hair._

"_Ok" Azula replied suddenly energetic, then they saw a boy with black hair and red eyes ran towards them, "Hey Prince Zuko, sup man, heard you were teaching Princess Azula to firebend"_

"_Ya, whats up? Ryo, and please with no one around, you don't have to go Prince Zuko on me" Zuko replied with a smile before banging fist with the guy._

"_Oh wait, this little girl must be young Azula, hi, I'm Ryo, nice to meet you" the boy said as he shook hands with her, while Azula just stare at him as if she found her 'crush' "Hey Zuko, since you are teaching her to Firebend, why not we have a little battle and show her whats its like to really Firebend?"_

"_Sure..." Zuko replied and turned to Azula, "Hey, stay here and watch, me and Ryo will show you what its like to Firebend without hurting someone"_

_Azula nodded and took a seat near the lake under the tree while the two friends stood on a concrete floor and with that they stood in front of one another._

_They both bowed and got into a stance, Zuko than started running towards Ryo and jumped into the sky as he spin kick a flame towards the younger boy, who back flipped as the flame missed him by inches, he landed and shot a flame with a punch, which almost hit Zuko, who spun around to dodge it before he shot another blast of flame towards Ryo._

_Azula watched in amazement as her brother and her new found 'crush' battled, as they as if natural to each other dodge and shot streaks of flames at one another when suddenly Zuko used his blue flames, something he never liked to do since Azula decided to use them._

_Ryo dodged them again and shot a streak of flame towards Zuko, but this time it was neither blue or red, in fact it was gold and surrounded with lighting twilling around it._

_The battle soon ended and the sun was setting, "Yo, Zu zu, want go see the sunset?" Ryo asked mocking his friend._

"_Hey, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that, if theres one thing I like about being Prince is that, you guys can't make fun of my name"_

"_Whatever, so want to come?" Ryo replied_

"_Oh well, father wouldn't be home at the moment anyway but what about Azula?" Zuko said as he stretch his muscle, "She can come" Ryo replied with a smile and with Azula piggy back on Zuko they ran and jump across the roof tops to a spot where there was a magnificent view._

_And they sat down, with Azula in between the boys, as the sun set, the turned from blue to a shade of orange, "Wow... its beautiful" Azula said as her widen and she leaned down onto an arm on the right side, thinking it was Zuko and fell asleep._

_End of flashback_


	2. The start of the journey

The week came and gone, now the young Fire Lord was sitting on his throne as his wife, Lady Mai sat on his right while the last of the informants left.

"Zuko, are we done yet? Its so boring" Mai whisper to the man on her left.

"Soon, don't worry, after this we'll be leaving for a long time, so I'll leave everything to uncle for now"

"Why?" Mai replied, "We're visiting an old friend, whose not Azula and with everything pretty much in order, I'll be going to look for my mother" Zuko replied in case the girl thought it was his semi-crazy sister.

"Ok, but whose this person we're meeting?"

"You'll see, but we have to wait for the the others to come first" Zuko replied when they were finally able to leave.

They went to the lake and took a seat, under the tree, when another messenger came running and stopped in front of him, "What is it?" Zuko asked

"Theres a big problem, Princess Azula has escaped" but the moment he said 'Princess' he regretted it, "I'm sorry your highness"

"No, its alright, even if she did bad things, she is still the princess and my sister, I'll set out soon, don't worry bout it, but while I'm gone, I'll get my uncle to take care of things"

"I understand your highness" and with a bow, he left

"Oh yes, I want you to send a message to the Avatar as well" Zuko replied, and the man nodded before leaving.

The next few days passed, and Zuko was sitting on his throne one afternoon when a messenger came in, "Your highness, the Avatar and his friends are here"

"Good, send them in"

A few moments later, with Aang in the lead, the whole group came in, "Welcome back guys." Zuko replied with a warm smile

"Haha, so are we going to look for your mother first or Azula??" Aang replied

"Azula. But we have to head out for ember island first"

"Why?"

"To find an old friend, his a general of the front line, and his a year younger then me"

"Whats with young generals now a days? First was Sokka and now another one?" Toph replied, who was still wearing the same clothes, she grown a little over the year.

"Well, never mind, we'll leave tomorrow than?" Katara asked, who too wore the same clothes but a little prettier now

"Ya, I've gotten a room ready for each of you, you'll be shown your way there, meet me at the port tomorrow"

Zuko and Mai than went to the messenger hawk and wrote a letter to Iroh.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Me, the Avatar, Mai and the others are leaving, to track down Azula, mother and visit a friend I hope you could come back to the Fire Nation and be Fire Lord for now._

_I've send for my Royal Ship to pick you up, theres no way, you'll miss it._

_Your Nephew and Niece,_

_Zuko and Mai_

They nodded and were brought to their rooms. The next day Zuko woke up and changed to his traveling clothes, Mai too had changed from her royal clothes to her usual clothes.

Zuko strapped his sword, and the earth kingdom dagger at his waist and took out a bag and packed a few things.

The two than left for the port, "Zuko, whose this person, you want to find anyway?"

"Like I said his the current general of the front line troops, so you won't know him, but if theres anyone that can finish off Azula with ease. Its him"

"What do you mean? If the fire Lord himself can't stop her, how can just a front line general?"

"You'll see" Zuko replied with another warm smile and the two headed for the port.

They soon reached and saw the famous and last flying bison and the gaang there, "Hey, FireLord Zuko, when are we leaving?" Aang asked as he floated in front of one of the world's most powerful Fire Bender.

"Now, we take my ship to Ember Island, so Appa can rest from the flight here, for a little longer, is there any special food he takes? I'll get someone to get them ready" Zuko answered

"Well, just a lot of straw, but other than that nothing else" Aang replied back as the three walked down to meet the others, which consisted of Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Ty lee.

"Oh and please, Aang, you're the Avatar, I'm just Fire Lord we're the same, so you should just call me Zuko"

"But its seems so disrespectful"

"Like I said, you're the Avatar we the same in status, so theres no need ok?" Zuko replied and before Aang could counter he continued, "alright than, since everyone is here, shall we leave?" Zuko asked as they flew Appa on board the Royal Fire Nation battleship, it was red and gold with a Dragon statue on the front.

A day or two soon passed as the ship cut through the water at a fast pace as the famous resort, Ember Island soon came into a view, the crew got them into the dock and the Captain made his way to the Fire Lord's cabin, where everyone was.

"Your highness, we've reached Ember Island" the Captain replied calmly through the door.

"Good, I'll leave in a second, once we leave, I want you to go and fetch my uncle"

"Yes, your Highness" the Captain replied and left, as they heard his retreating footsteps.

"Well, lets go, we got a Fire bender to find


	3. The Frontline General

The gaang soon got off the ship, and it left for Ba Sing Se as ordered the the Fire Lord, to pick up the temporary Fire Lord, the fire lord's uncle, Iroh.

"So, where are we headed for? Zuko" Aang asked as they stood on the dock.

"The guy's house, what do you think? Twinkle toes..." Toph replied the obvious.

Zuko just smile, 'Old times...' and they started walking, they walked along the shore for a long long time, "Zuko... are we there yet?" Aang asked as he slump his shoulders exhausted as he continued to walk behind the others with Katara beside him.

"We're here" Zuko replied as he stopped in front of a small palace, it had two royal guards stationed there, and a Dragon statue on top of the gate they walked to the gate and the guard bow and saluted to the Fire Lord as the other opened the gate, Zuko gave a nod and they went in.

A servant met them along the way, "Good afternoon, Fire Lord and Avatar, I'm here by master Ryo's request, he asked me to come and bring you all to him"

Zuko nodded and they followed him towards a small palace beside the main palace, they entered and saw a young man, not wearing his shirt, training with his dual swords, as he jumped into the air and swing the blades, almost as if he had Zuko's style perfected.

He stopped and slid the blades back into a scabbard each, that at hung at his waist on both sides, he turned to face them with a smile and bowed, "Greetings to the Fire Lord"

"Same to you General Ryo..." Zuko replied

The young man smiled and walked over, Zuko form a smile as well as he walked over and banged fist with the General, "Ah... Zuko who is this?" Aang asked.

"Guys, meet my best friend, and the only person able to go on par with my uncle, Azula and Ozai in a Agni Kai match, Ryo"

"Cool, The Avatar is here... Hi" Ryo greeted as he wave at them with a smile and everyone noticed his red eyes.

"Hi, wow, you are young, how old are you? 16?" Aang replied as he shook hands with him with his right hand while he scratch the back of his head with his left.

"Yup, you're good... and the others are...?"

"Ryo, meet my wife, Mai, the Avatar's girlfriend, Katara, one of the water tribe's general and a brilliant sword master, Sokka, the world's most powerful earth bender, Toph bei fong, the Kyoshi warriors, Suki and Ty lee"

"Hi, welcome to my home" he replied laughing a little, "So Zuko what is it?"

"Azula... she escaped from the prison...and I was hoping you could come with me and the others to find her"

Ryo's eyes widen... he thought the girl had started to change back to her old self, "I'm coming"

"Good I trust you know what to do?" Zuko replied

"Yes" Ryo nodded "I'm definitely going to learn a lot on this journey, the fighting style of the Kyoshi warriors and the strategist of the water tribe"

"Well, lets stay here for the night before leaving, we leave at the crack of dawn, I'll take my usual Ryo"

"Sure... the rest of you can stay at the other rooms, I'll have my servants get them ready, and Aang you can leave your flying bison anywhere you want, so long as its not indoors, the stable is alright"

"Thanks" Aang replied.

Soon night time came and the gaang were sitting in the eating room, the middle position opposite Zuko was empty, it was for Ryo but he had things to attend to apparently.

"So, Zuko, wheres that friend of yours? Shouldn't he be with his guest, especially when one of his guest is the Avatar and the FireLord" Toph said as she ate her food

"His training, he always train till late at night, or at least thats"

"Than what you mean he can beat Azula in a Agni kai match?" Aang asked as he ate his food.

"I'll show you after this" Zuko replied as he ate his food.

Soon they all finished and Zuko brought them to the smaller palace, they entered quietly and saw that the general was training his firebending.

He spin, kicked and punched, as he shot streaks of gold flames that had lighting twilling around them as the all watched in amazement, he didn't noticed them there as he trained to use his golden fire bending.

His style was like he was break dancing or something as he move gracefully on both his hands and feet kicking and punching, streaks of gold lighting flames as Zuko call it.

He stopped soon after and fell flat to the ground tired and sweating as his face form a smile... he had fulfilled his day's training again... he sat up and turned to look around and finally noticed that the firelord and the avatar along with the others were standing there looking at him.

"Ah... you guys didn't just saw that right?" He asked hoping they didn't saw what just happened.

"Yes.. we did..." Zuko replied

"Oh man... I hate it when people see me train... oh well time for dinner, you guys eaten already?" he asked and they nodded as he stood up and walk out of the palace, leaving them behind.

Aang who was dumbfounded by the bending of the gold flames that had lighting twirling around it, finally spoke, "Wow... your friend has skills..." was all he could say.

"Thanks" a reply came and that was the last they saw the powerful firebender for the rest of the night.


	4. The Love and Friendship for a Firebender

The sun rose into the clear blue sky as Aang and the others woke up, Zuko was already up training his swords and combining them with fire bending, Katara, Suki, Toph and Mai to wash up, Sokka... well he was still asleep, and Ryo? No body knows... training, packing or something...

They met up in the dinning room for breakfast and everyone turned up in fresh new clothes, although they were still the same, and sat down.

"So are we leaving today? Zuko" Ryo asked as he stare and ate his food not looking at them

"Yes... we'll be headed to Southern Water Tribe first, but according to a search at the prison, it seems she was broken out of..." Zuko replied.

"Why the Southern Water Tribe?" Ryo answered

"We got to find my father first... I need to inform him about me and Aang seeing each other... and its been awhile since I went there since me and my brother live in the Northern Water Tribe to finish my water bending lessons"

Ryo nodded and they finished their breakfast, they went to the stable and brought Appa out, "Hello, Buddy" Aang shouted as he hugged the huge flying bison, they climbed onto its saddle and went off, "Lets go Appa, yip yip" Aang shouted and with a great flap of its tail onto the ground Appa flew into the air and headed for the Southern Water Tribe.

They sat around with the girls on one side, Sokka polishing his new sword although he still missed his 'Space sword', and Zuko talking with Ryo.

"So.. you still like my sister after all this years..."

Ryo lean his head over the saddle and looked up into the sky, "I don't know... I like her and all but this is not the Azula I knew... not the one I love..." Ryo replied

"Than why didn't you stop her, when she started going mad?" Zuko answered back

"Because I was in the Air Temple after you left, than I went to master my fire bending from the dragons... I was too late... to help her..." Ryo said as guilt filled him.

"Hey, don't worry when we find her, we'll bring her back, or we die trying" Zuko assured with a warm smile and Ryo gave one back.

They flew by Ba Sing Se and landed in a village nearby, they landed and the village chief who had saw the flying bison came to greet them, he was an old man and walked with a walking stick although he still looked quite strong "Welcome, my lord and the Avatar to my small village"

"Thanks, its there any huts available? We need to rest and would leave early tomorrow" Aang asked as he jumped off Appa, followed one by one by the others.

"Yes,. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, please follow me..." the chief said as he gestured for them to follow him.

They followed him to a very well built hut, and went in. It was well furnished, but a little small, there were three bedrooms, each with a king size bed, "I'm sorry, your highness, and Avatar Aang that I do not have enough rooms, even though this is the best vacant hut I have left..."

"Its okay... will do, we'll be leaving in the morning anyway, but we must repay you in a way" Aang said happily as he jumped around sightseeing the room

"No need, Avatar Aang, its already an horner to have you and the Fire Lord to stay here, everyone here is grateful and happy with how the way things are now, that they pretty much forgot about their hate for the Fire Nation, in fact they are thankful to Fire Lord Zuko for the change"

"Oh... well, thank you than" Katara answered and with a warm smile the village chief left.

The decided among themselves on who will take the rooms and decided for Suki to share with Sokka, Zuko and Mai, and finally Aang and Katara, while Ryo, Toph and Ty lee slept on the couches in the living room.

"Hey, guys I'm going out for awhile" Ryo called as he took his swords and went out of the hut.

Zuko too took his swords and followed the younger man out, "So... where are you going? You know you can't help Azula in anyway just sitting around here, waiting..."

"I know... but in other to help her, I have to get stronger, I have to perfect my technique..." Ryo answered

"Well lets see how strong you have gotten" Zuko replied as he took out his swords and got into a stance, "With pleasure..." Ryo replied as he too took out his sword and got into a stance.

Zuko smiled and started to run towards him, he slide to a stop as he slashed his right blade towards Ryo, who parried with his left and jab his right blade at Zuko, who jumped back avoiding as he smirk and slashed his left blade at him.

Ryo than ran towards him, and slashed a over head cut from the left, Zuko parried with both his hand and use to his left hand to hold them and slashed a backhand shot with his right hand.

Zuko dodge the shot and slashed at Ryo who went defensive and blocked his shots, with ease, Zuko than suddenly drop to the floor and spin kicked a flame at Ryo who jumped and dodge it, Zuko smirk as he slash both blades upwards to him, Ryo smile and use both blades to block them and using them as a jumping board he jumped into the air and forward spin kick a wheel of flame at Zuko who slashed through them with his blades.

The others watch in awe as the two Fire Benders took out at each other with slashes, jabs, blocks, bending, technique, stratagy and finaly Friendship...


	5. The truth behind Azula's breakout

The next morning came, Azula woke up she opened her eyes and tried to move hands, but they were chained behind her, same to her legs, than she remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_A week after the visit from Ryo._

_Azula was eating her dinner as she thought of the words Ryo said to her, she knew that going back to who she was, was one thing, but losing her father's love and respect was another... then she realized, her father never loved her... he brought her up, groom her, give her the best... was for his own gain... so that he can have a successor... so that the war will continue to the point where HE will become the 'Phoenix King'._

_In fact the only time she felt that she was loved, was when she was younger with her mother, Ursa, or her brother or her brother's best friend, Ryo..._

_Than suddenly a explosion could be heard outside, than there were shouts, "Get everyone outside, someone is attacking the fortress!!"_

_Loud footsteps were heard than suddenly the small window on her door opened, "Princess... stay back" Azula quickly stepped back, than he threw a bomb looking thing in, and gas flowed out from it, "What is this?" Azula questioned the man then suddenly everything felt blur... and she felt drowsy... than she fell asleep._

_End of flashback_

Azula slowly sat up, she noticed that she was in a moving thing, she also noticed that she was in a room which looked like her prison cell, in fact she finally realize she was on an Air Ship as the floor swayed left and right a little, she slowly got up and sat properly as she thought of what would happen to her.

The others soon woke up and they packed their things as they went to a shed beside the house where they house Appa in, they place their things there and went to bought some supplies, they ate their breakfast and thank the village chief before leaving.

"Hey Suki, are you sure the Kyoshi Warriors are fine without you and Ty lee?" Sokka asked as they sat down beside her.

"Yes, why? Are you going to chase me home, just cause I'm a girl?"

"No...yes... maybe..." Sokka replied "Sokka I kicked your butt the first time we met, don't you think I can hold my own in a fight?"

"Of course.. but that was not fair... I was not trained by some master and I was a one man army at that time... I don't have masters to teach me how to fight..."

"Ok... I understand.." Suki replied as she lean her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes

Zuko sat beside Mai and said, "Hey..."

"Hey yourself..." Mai replied

"Do you think Azula can change?" Zuko asked as he placed one arm around her.

"Yes... she may be bad and all, but like you said, inside her, she is still the same and the Princess of the Fire Nation.." Mai replied as she too lean her head on his shoulder.

They flew for a few hours and soon it was night time, Aang landed Appa on a opened space in the forest, "Hey, its late so why don't we camp here for the night?" Aang suggested

Katara looked around and saw that there was a river nearby, lots of trees to start a fire and stuff, in fact the stop was ideal for them, "Yeah, this place seems okay" she replied, understanding why Aang chose this spot and she jumped off the saddle on Appa and landed on the ground.

The others followed and started to set up camp, Toph took her bag and conjured an earth tent like always and crawled into it, Zuko and Mai took their things and sleeping bag and lied them side by side, Sokka, Katara, Aang and the others did the same.

Ryo took his sword and things and walked into the forest. He continued on for awhile a little deeper into the forest but not too far from them before dropping his things and sat down, "Not too far, at least I can train, and still help them if something comes up" He said to himself as he set up his things in order.

Back at the camp, Katara noticed that Ryo wasn't there and went over to Zuko who was sitting beside Mai looking at the river on a rock as Aang, Sokka, and Suki swim around, playing in the water, "Hey Zuko, Mai... so Zuko, wheres your friend?" Katara asked a little concern over the teen general.

"In the forest I guess, he likes the quiet places and a place for him to train his power and stamina" Zuko replied calm as always

"What do you mean, for a General shouldn't he be like strong and all that?" Katara asked as she took a seat in front of the rock.

"He may be the best but he wants to get stronger, just like Sokka, he learned to be a swordsman from the best but I don't see him, not practicing, even if it was to balance his technique or to not lose his touch, he still train right..." Zuko pointed out.

"I guess you're right..." Katara replied.

Ryo sat his things against a tree and lied down his sleeping bag, he sat down onto the mat and started to meditate, night time soon came and he was lying on his mat as he thought of the times he had with the Royal siblings.

"Dinner time!!" Katara called and they, including Ryo sat in a circle as Katara serve them with hot food, "Finally I've been waiting all day for this!!" Sokka exclaimed as he gobbled down his food.

They retired into the night in their sleeping bags and went to sleep.


	6. Zhao's Army General

The sun raised slowly into the clear blue sky and Ryo woke up, he cracked his neck and knuckles before standing up and took out his swords. He had scout the area yesterday for a good training spot, somewhere he can train his power and stamina, like a waterfall or something, then he found it.

It was nothing much, except that it was a open clearing in the forest, it was perfect, it was quiet and peaceful, something he liked.

He stepped into the middle and took off his top and slide his swords out with a soft hiss from the metal rubbing the leather scabbard, "For Azula, for Zuko, and for everyone..." He said as he got into a stance and waited for the wind to blow as it blew his hair gently. Closing his eyes, he felt as if the wind was talking to him, and after awhile.... he smiled as his eyes snapped open and the crimson red eye shone under the sun.

He ran towards a tree, with a sword at both sides, like a eagle as he cut through the air and opened up his 'Wings' as he slashed his right sword onto the tree and using the force he rebounded by with a spinning back hand slash from his left hand.

Zuko woke up to the sound of metal hitting against something and cracked his neck as he stood up, taking his sword he smiled and started to walk into the forest. He walked for awhile and soon the sound became louder, a little while more and he saw Ryo training as he ran up the tree and jump off at the top as he back flip and landed onto the ground, "Still like too train early as always..." Zuko said as he enter the clearing.

"Still waking up early like always, I see..." Ryo countered as he walk towards the young Fire Lord.

Zuko smiled, "Need a training partner?"

Ryo nodded and knew just what the Fire Lord had in mind, Zuko slide out his swords out of his scabbard with the same hiss of the metal rubbing the leather as he smirk and got into a stance.

Ryo did the same, and started to run towards Zuko, who copied him, and hit spin kick a streak of flame at Ryo. Who dodge it by doing a back flip, as he engulf his two blades in normal red flames and slashed two streaks in the shape of a X towards Zuko.

Zuko smiled as he did the same and ran behind the it, as they collided and jumped through the flame as he smirk and spin kick another wave of flame towards Ryo, "Seriously Zuko, is this all you got?" Ryo mocked as he used his flaming, swords and slice through the flames.

"Not a chance..." Zuko replied with a smile as he ran towards him, dropping his swords as he jumped forwards and landed as he punch a streak of blue flames at Ryo.

Ryo smiled as he raised a wall of his gold lighting flames and block the blue flames, shooting a fireball at Zuko as the wall fell, "So, you are finally willing to use the blue flames again...."

Zuko dodge the fireball and shot a blue fireball at Ryo, "Not that I have a choice" he replied as he smiled.

Azula had somehow fallen asleep last night on her voyage, her kidnapper had not shown up yet or anything.

"I wonder what is going to happen to me..." Azula asked herself as she slowly got into a sitting position.

Than awhile later a key could be heard inserted into the keyhole and turned, the door opened to reveal a Fire Nation soldier, "Good Morning Princess" the soldier said as he went into the 'prison cell' and unlocked her cuffs.

He help her stand and said, "Please follow me, the master would like to see you"

Azula nodded and followed the soldier out as she dust away the dirt and sand on her clothes and body, they walked to what was the 'Captain's cabin and the soldier knocked onto the door, "Master, I've brought the princess here" He called.

"Good, bring her in here"

"Yes sir..."

The door slide open with a screeching sound from the metal and it showed a room like Zuko's ship, with a man sitting on the floor meditating, "Welcome, Princess..." he said quietly as he stood up.

She noticed that the man was in his middle-age although his features were hidden by the shadows, in fact the man look oddly-familiar to her, and when he stepped forward her eyes widen, "Zhao...." she said quietly.

"Yes, Princess... I don't like the way your brother had decided to run the Fire Nation. And I rather you be in-charge.. thats why I have decided to enlist your help in bringing down your brother, in return to be a Fire Lord"

Azula considered the fact, "You know something... maybe I don't want to help you..." Azula replied as she thought back to Ryo's words.

"I'm sorry, Princess but you have no choice... I have a ship following them now, if you refuse I destroy everything, including the Bison..."

"Do you seriously think that my Brother and the Avatar can be stopped by one ship..." Azula answered..

"No... but a battalion is following them" Zhao answered back, "And I heard that the frontline General is with them.. the one they call the Golden Lighting bender... or Ryo, is his name..."

Azula eyes widen with shock as the name came out of Zhao's mouth....

"What do you want me to do...." she said as she regain her composure, "Help me take over the Fire Nation, and you will have what you want... even being Fire Lord"

"What if I don't want to?" Zhao paced around a few steppes and said, "Than I'll send a message to shoot down your brother and the Avatar"

"Fine... I'll do it..." Azula said as she thought of how the Avatar would have to stop her again... but whats important is that they stay save until they can stop her and Zhao, "But on one condition.."

"What?" Zhao answered, "That you call back the battalion.... now..." Azula said menacingly

"Alright than.. I'll send the message right away"


	7. The Southern Water Tribe

After that conversation with Zhao, Azula was brought to her own room by a soldier followed by several servants. On the bed laid her Fire Nation outfit, the one she wore on her journey to capture the Avatar... the one she wore when she had Zuko, betrayed Iroh's trust, now she had to wear it to save them.

She changed and smiled lightly into the mirror "I guess it still fits.." she said to herself softly, as the suit rested on her body perfectly although a little loose.

She looked into the mirror as the few servants redid her hair, in fact now she looked the same, just that a little paler.

After they were done, they left and a fire nation soldier came in, "Princess, the Admiral request for a meeting with you"

Azula nodded and followed the soldier to meet Zhao, they entered the same room as before and she sat down in front of him, "What is it..." Azula asked as she look in front at the man who has the life of her 'friends' hanging on a thread.

"Nothing.. just thought I have a little tea with the Princess thats all..." Zhao answered.

But Azula knew there was something behind it and said with a cold voice, "Are you sure... because by the looks of it you want to know something..."

"I want to know about that kid General... who is he.." Zhao demanded calmly although he didn't seem interested as he poured a cup of tea for himself, not looking at the former princess.

"Like you said.. his Ryo and his the General for the Fire Nation.."

Zhao nodded although and replied, "Theres more to just that isn't there..."

Azula didn't answer and he continued, "Long ago, around Avatar Roku's time there was a prophecy... its said that when the time comes. A chosen Fire Bender will bend golden lighting flames and he will have to stop a blue Fire Bender he loves"

Azula wasn't surprised at that, she had heard of the story of the golden fire bender and the blue fire bender when she was younger, "So... what does this have to do with this..."

"Not many can bend blue flames.. let alone golden ones that are combined with Lighting..."

Azula was a little confused at that sentence... but she put them together and asked, "Are you trying to say that this legend is implying me and Ryo...."

----------------------------------------------------------

A day had passed from that match between the FireBenders and now they were getting ready to pack up and start their journey to the southern water tribe again, with Toph complaining like always that she would not be able to see in the snow, "So.. Katara.. we'll be seeing your father soon.. are you happy?" Aang asked as he airbend himself onto Appa's head, "To the southern water tribe Appa, yip yip"

"Ya.. its been so long, since the eclipse..." Katara answered.

Aamg just smiled in reply and turned his attention back to flying Appa through the clear sky, "Sokka, what are you going to tell dad when you see him?" Katara asked as she sat down beside her brother.

"I don't know.. its been so long.." Sokka replied as he looked at the sword that he was polishing, in his hands, his father had given it to him since he lost his during the fight in between Aang and Ozai.

"Well we don't have much to do so how bout a nice long sleep...." Sokka said as he yawn tired a little from his morning sword practise..

Katara shrugged and sat down somewhere else while Suki went over to join her boyfriend in his nap. Ryo lied back onto his bag and sighed, katara who was nearby went over and asked, :Whats wrong..?"

"Nothing.. just thinking of what Azula is doing right now.. she was so close to changing back.."

Katara was a little confused and asked, "What you mean?"

"A week before the she was broken out from prison, I went to see her..." Ryo started and explained the situation to her.

Katara nodded thoughtfully and answered, "So, she was starting to change as the week went by until she was broken out of..."

"Ya.. pretty much..." Ryo replied.

"Oh.. you must be pretty sad, aren't you... I know that if anything happened to Aang I would be sad..."

"Ya... is hard to believe that someone who changed, changed back..." Ryo answer.

They flew through the night and soon felt the cold southern wind blew, "We must be getting near.." Katara exclaimed softly while her face formed into a smile..

"Ya.. I can feel the air already..." Sokka pointed out. As he start to lie a fur coat over Suki and Ty lee who were fast asleep.

"Oh man.. I so can't see on with all the ice and snow all around me..." Toph complained

"I am so going to freeze to death... and I still can't believe I'm coming here again.. the last time was to capture the Avatar.. now I'm friends with the Avatar... I wonder what will happen to me later.." Zuko said while Mai snuggled closer to the firebender.

"Just wondering will I freeze to death there?" Ryo asked.

"Just emit heat into your body and you'll be fine..." Zuko answered with experience since he was one of the many FireBenders who had went there before..

Soon Katara who was looking at the land before exclaimed, "There they are!! the Tribe village" she shouted, pointing at it.

Aang smiled at her reaction and got ready to land the bison...


	8. Truth

Aang pulled onto the strings and got Appa to land right in the middle of the village while Sokka and Katara pulled on their fur coats and as everyone come out to greet them, with Hakoka in the lead, "My greetings to the Avatar and the Fire Lord" he greeted with a bow.

Katara and Sokka jumped off Appa and ran towards him with a smile across their faces before embracing him in a hug, "Dad!!" they called

"Welcome back kids..." He said quietly, returning the hug. As Aang played around with Momo and Sokka and Zuko carrying the two sleeping girls into a hut while Mai help Toph navigate around the snow.

They noticed the place was bigger than before and the snow walls looked higher and stronger than before, after awhile the siblings let go of their father

"So.. Dad wheres gran gran?" Katara asked anxious to see her beloved grandmother, "in her hut with master Pakku" Hakoda answered and Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek before running towards her grandmother's hut.

She went in and saw the couple sitting beside one another eating stew, "Gran gran, Master Pakku"

"Its Gran Pakku to you now..." Pakku replied but never the last hugged his student turned step granddaughter.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked not really understanding the situation while Sokka stopped beside her and hugged his grandmother, she looked at the two of them and realized something.

"You two got married?" Katara exclaimed happily.

Her grandmother nodded with a knowing smile in reply.

They all soon settled down and went into the chiefs hut with everyone present.

"So.. what are you all doing here?" Hakoda asked as they all sat down for dinner.

"Well, we were here to visit a little before starting our journey to find Azula and my mother" Zuko answered.

"Yes, I heard the princess has escaped" Pakku stated plainly.

"I've seen the break out scene.. her prison showed that it was more of a kidnap to me.." Ryo stated calmly, standing, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, behind Zuko

"And where did that idea come out from?" Hakoda asked.

Zuko turned to look at Ryo who than explained, "There was a sleeping gas bomb in the prison cell, knowing her, she would rather use force to get out of there.."

"Than would you enlighten us on who you are?" Hakoda asked towards the FireBending stranger who came with the FireLord and Avatar.

"His Ryo, my bodyguard and the front line General of the fire nation's imperial forces and the blade of my council" Zuko answered calmly, although Ryo seemed a little surprised at the last status he is holding.

"I see.. well than what do you plan to come here for than?" Pakku replied a little suspicious of the young Fire nation general.

"His my sister's supposed to be crush, he knows her maybe even more than me, I brought him so that he might be able to help her" Zuko answered and the two water benders responded looking surprised and looked at the young general again.

"I thought your sister is more into the more powerful then her in firebending type..?" Hakoda asked his suspicion.

"Trust me, Chief Hakoda, he can destroy this whole village on his own unless you have a master, like Master Pakku here..."

"Are you saying that a young man like him can win me in a fight" Pakku stated suddenly serious which harden the atmosphere around them.

"I think his firebending skills rivals even Avatar Roku's firebending, trust me Master Pakku you will be in for a very hard fight if you do fight him" Aang explained as he had witness the skills of the young, new blade of the fire nation council before.

Everything went silent for awhile after Aang finished his sentence, "Well, why don't we take our dinner and turn in for the night, I've prepared two huts, one for the Fire Lord, his Lady and Bodyguard while the other for the Avatar and Miss Bei fong" Hakoda said breaking the silence.

They all nodded and Katara and Gran gran started giving out the stew which everyone ate quietly before they went to the huts.

Zuko, Mai and Ryo sat down in the hut and Zuko broke the silence, "Ryo, where didn't you tell me that you think she was kidnapped?" Zuko asked seriously making the place feel hotter all of a sudden.

"I suspect there are spies among the Fire Nation, it wasn't a good place to tell you" Ryo reply calmly, although he knew that the Fire Lord was probably angry for not telling him sooner.

Zuko calmed down, "Why didn't you risk it than...?"

"Because I may only be your loyal soldier to you, but to me you are my best friend and my older brother" Ryo answered still as calm as before.

Zuko just smiled, "Well, you are not only a loyal soldier, you are also the man that I hope will be my sister's husband and my best friend"

Ryo shook his head disbelievingly and asked, "And since when was I the blade of the Fire Nation Council?"

"When I receive a letter from uncle to make you one.."

"Iroh send you a letter? When?"

"Last night, the Hawk came and it was also for you" Zuko answered pulling out a scroll from his bag and passing them to the teen in front of him, who took it silently and read through it.


	9. The Blade of the council

"So.. what does it say?" Mai asked.

Ryo didn't answer and continue reading, "Maybe we should leave him alone for now.." Zuko suggested to the Fire Lady while the young blade of the council read his letter, and Mai decided to go to sleep first.

_Dear Ryo,_

_Its been a long time, Ryo I know you were the one Zuko went to look for, and I know why.. I believe as well that you are the only one capable of bringing Azula back and I as well I want her back to her old self.. because even though I treat her badly like I don't love her she is still my beloved Niece._

_One day you will understand why I say that you can bring Azula back but until than, I want you to look after my nephew and niece, even though you are younger than them but also because you are a general, and a loyal friend anyone could have._

_I've made you the Blade of the council because I believe that in time, we will need someone who has the skill to command an army and you have the respect of many, kids grow up under a good influence of peace and war._

_You have taught the Fire Benders things that they think they know but you have showed them that its not furiousness that allowed them to bend but to protect for the 100 year war they bend and fought to protect their home land like the Dragon but after Sozin came they bend with furiousness._

_You have taught them that._

_And also because you hold a great deal of respect in the council, I believe that, that will also be needed in time. But for now I wish you all a save journey and please help Zuko remember what I taught him._

_Your god uncle,_

_Iroh_

_PS: Head to the shop and pick up some tea for me please, I think I brought too little to last until you come back._

Ryo chuckled at the last sentence causing Zuko to look at him, "What is it?"

"He ask us to bring some tea back when we are going back, cause he thinks he might not have enough"

Zuko chuckled and shook his head with a warm smile, "We're having a world crisis and all he does is have his cup of tea"

Ryo smiled, "Well thats definitely your uncle than.." he stood up and stretch, "Well time for me to have my sleep" he walked over to a bed and lied down on it, he fell asleep emitting heat from his body.

Zuko looked at him weirdly, just an hour or so ago he was complaining how he was going to survive the cold weather, and here he is sleeping. He shook his head and went out the hut after seeing that Mai had pretty much fallen asleep.

He walked around and noticed that the place was bigger since the last time he had been here, he reach the heart of the place and saw four poles surrounding a fountain in front of the chief's palace although it was just slightly bigger and grander than the other huts and higher.

The first pole in front of him was a ice statue of them together.

The one on the right was Aang getting ready for the finishing blow to Ozai.

The one on the left was when just after Zuko was crowned Fire lord beside Aang as they over looked the new Fire Nation.

The last one which was slightly higher at the back was empty for some reason.

"What are you doing here this late?" a voice all too familiar to him ask from behind, "Couldn't sleep, what about you.. Mai.." he asked turning around to face her.

"I can't without the heat of my Fire Lord.." she replied as she wrapped her hand around his neck while Zuko wrapped his around her waist.

They lean closer to each other until Mai could feel his hot breath on her face as he lean in to kiss her and she return as they kiss lovingly under the moonlight.

----

Azula couldn't sleep after that conversation with Zhao, she had nightmares of having to attack the young general she like.

She sat up as sweat rolled down her beautiful face as she brought her knees towards her leaning onto the metal wall behind her, as she rest her chin on her knees, "Why... why me and Ryo... is it because he did love me...?"

She just sobbed as the thoughts cleared away from her and she fell asleep as she went back in time to the time when her father found out of her being able to bend blue flames.

_Dream._

_A year before Lu ten's death._

_Azula was now 9 and she had learned under Zuko to firebend so fast that they gave her the title, 'Prodigy'_

_She started to bend blue flames a little while after getting the title and Ozai saw a talent in her that was not found in Zuko. He started to groom her, 'love her'... but she didn't feel any of it.. she slowly changed..._

_A year later after, Lu ten had pass away in the battle for Ba Sing Se, she had changed to being viscous and merciless that she lost all her friend except Mai and Ty Lee, she fallen out with a brother and Ryo left the Fire Nation on a journey on being a true Fire Bender...._


	10. Leaving behind the merciless Azula

The sun started to rise above the south pole and everyone rose up one at a time, Aang woke up and saw that Katara for some reason and came over to cook for him, Toph, and Suki since Zuko brought Ty Lee over to their hut in the middle of the night.

"Good Morning Katara" Aang greeted as he got up and stretch his body.

"Morning Aang.." She answered as she stir the stew in the pot that was hanging in the middle of the hut.

"I say Sugar Queen is awake and cooking.." Toph asked as she too woke up cracking her kunckles after she stood up.

"Must have been to loud.. sorry" Katara apologize since it was still rather early.

"Its alright I can't really sleep with all this cold around me anyway I kept waking up in the middle of the night! And I can't see anyway.." Toph exclaimed before she slowly sat down.

Ryo slowly awoke from his sleep as he remembered the nights event, he got up and looked around before stretching and saw that the couple cuddled next to each other and Ty lee, which surprised him a little, were still asleep. He knew they were leaving today and decided to at least have a look around the south pole before leaving.

He took his swords, strap them down and left the hut as the cold southern wind blew lightly, he took a deep breath and looked around at the water tribe people, it was kind of weird for him since it was his first time on another nation, other than the Air temples.

He started to walk around the place as he looked around in curiosity as he looked at the place, he saw kids playing around and after awhile he somehow found himself as the training ground of the Southern water tribe warriors with Hakoda couching them and at another part, Pakku was teaching a few young boys and girls water bending.

He sat down as he watch the chief of the southern water tribe over look the warriors in training. When suddenly one of the warriors in training saw him and alert by his appearance quickly shouted, "Fire Nation!" he said as he started to run towards Ryo with a sword in hand.

Ryo was caught by surprise but quickly jumped backwards as he slide the sword on his right side out with his left hand and parried the blow that came, moved back with the force like a Kyoshi Warrior's theory and quickly grab the hand on the sword as he disarmed the warrior, let go of his hand and with a fast backhand spin, he grab the man's top and placed the sword at his neck

Although he was still calm and composed, "Sorry.. but please calm down" Ryo asked calmly

Hakoda who had watched the whole thing happen was amazed at how first the general had reacted and move, it was as if he had trained for this sort of thing.

The man calmed down and relax, before asking, "Who are you? and what are you doing here?"

Ryo let go of him and slide the sword back in the scabbard, but before he answered. "His is the Fire Lord's bodyguard you've attacked a very respected man in the Fire Nation, young man" a voice cut in from behind.

Ryo turned and saw Hakoda, "Good Morning, chief Hakoda" he greeted with a bow since he was still not really sure how the greeting sigh in the water tribe is done.

"Good morning to you, General" Hakoda greeted back in a Fire Nation salute.

"So I see the warriors and benders are in good shape" Ryo said as the two started walking around together.

"Yes, but after what you had did, I think the non-benders are still not ready yet"

"Please, Chief Hakoda, I'm a general its the correct thing that should happen, I think they can take on a Fire Nation soldier on normal grounds"

"I thank you for the compilment, now lets go to my hut shall we? I've send a message for the others to meet us there" Hakoda finished and Ryo nodded before the two of them headed for his hut.

----

Azula woke up from her fitful sleep and got off the bed before she sat down in front of the mirror, she saw dried tears on her pale face and sigh before washing her face with the basin filled with water every morning.

She went out of her room and saw a Fire Nation soldier on guard although he seemed to have fallen asleep, she shook him awake, "uh.. ah.. oh Princess, you're awake"

"Ya.. seems you are too.. go and wash your face, if you want me to be safe. You have to be awake and grab yourself something to eat" Azula told him and walked away as the guard did as he was told.

----

The two of them walked into the huge hut and heard voices and could tell they were trying to find the young general, "I'm here everyone" Ryo called as he walked in and took a seat.

Chief Hakoda and the others took their own seats once everything was settled, "Ok.. well you are leaving today, I wish you Fire Lord all the best in finding your mother"

Zuko nodded in replied and Hakoda continued, "Katara, Aang I wish the two of you all my happiness and blessings the wedding planing will start after you all come back"

Katara and Aang nodded happily and Hakoda finished his sentence, "Sokka, I heard that you lost sword and Boomerang over the forest where the battle between Aang and Fire Lord Ozai took place"

Sokka nodded, "Here I present you two gift as your wedding present as well" Hakoda said and a young women holding a jet black sword and a new boomerang that looked just like Sokka's came in.

"Son, your sword was found when a group of tribesmen when to help with the clearing, your boomerang I afraid can't be found" Sokka beamed at the sight of his sword and new boomerang that at his name craved on one side.

"But dad what about yours?" Sokka asked as he took his father's sword in his hands as well, "Its yours, one day it will be used to mark your reigne as chief here" and with that they said and hug their goodbyes before leaving, "Lets go Appa, time to leave, yip yip"

And with that the Flying Bison took off with a great flip of his tail and left the southern water tribe....


	11. Visit to Omashu

The group rode on Appa as they headed for their next destination, Omashu. To get some information on Zuko's mother since there were currently no leads on where or who Azula is with, and Bumi had written a letter to Aang telling him that some of the Fire Benders and Fire Nation people who had taken over the kingdom had decided to stay, after the war and they thought, maybe someone might have seen Ursa or at least some rumor or information.

"So, Zuko have you heard anything bout your mother?" Ryo asked as the three swordsmen sat down together and sharpen their swords while the girls sat on the other side talking about? Boys.. and Aang steer Appa through the vast mountains.

"No, that idiot is still not saying anything other than she had been banished..." Zuko answer still as plain as always as he took up the sword he was sharpening up for a look.

They flew for a day or two and it was late afternoon Omashu was soon in view, "Hey, everyone! We've reach Omashu!" Aang shouted happily as he started to circle the grand, powerful and rebuilt Kingdom of Omashu and landed on the front gate.

The guard station there quickly greeted, "Welcome Avatar Aang" he bowed with an Earth Kingdom salute and quickly signal for the gate keepers to open the gates.

Aang nodded, "Thank you" and he slowly moved Appa through the gate and towards the palace.

"Oh Zuko, after we visit Bumi, I'm going to take you on that" Aang exclaimed cheerfully pointing towards a cart sliding down the huge ramp at a high speed.

"Hey, Twinkletoes do you think, I can have a sparring match with the King? Sokka says he is a powerful Earthbender as well" Toph asked as they came to a stop.

"I don't know, but he is quite powerful, so be careful" Aang answered as he jumped off Appa's head and used Airbending to land in front of the royal guards.

"Hold!" one of the guards, who stepped forward with a hand held at arms length, called, "Identify yourselves, and state your business here."

"I'm the Avatar, this is the Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Mai, Water bending Master Katara, Fire Nation General Ryo, southern Water Tribe chief Sokka, Master earth bender Toph and Kyoshi warriors Suki and Ty Lee, we came to visit the King" Aang stated calmly pointing all of them out.

The guard was a little surprised, and quickly apologize, "I'm sorry Avatar Aang, please proceed, King Bumi is in his dinning quarters, I'll have someone show you there"

Aang bowed, "Thank you" and the guard smiled before turning to one of the other guards and ordered him to take them to King Bumi.

One of the guard then gestured for them to follow him, and they did. They walked through a few hallways and soon were brought to a room, the guard bowed and excused himself as the group went in, "Well well well, if it isn't my friend, hello Aang" someone at the other end of the long table greeted with a cheerful voice.

"Hi, Bumi, long time no see. I see you are still fit as ever" Aang replied.

The old man than came forward to them dress in his usual overly large robe, "I see you have brought friends, and they seem very powerful indeed and oh..." Bumi trailed off his sentence as a little girl caught his sight.

"What? Why did he stop?" the blind girl asked not knowing she was the one that caused him to stop.

"Is she the one who they call the Metal Bender? The one that created metal bending?" Bumi asked

"Yup, Bumi meet, Toph Bei fong, Toph meet Bumi, my 112 year-old friend" Aang explained still cheerful as ever patting the King's shoulder.

"Oh.. Hi King Bumi, well, I imagine you are very old, cause I can't see!!" Toph exclaimed waving her hand in front of her misty white eyes.

"Right.. I forgot about that, sorry Toph" Aang apologize scratching the back of his head although he was still smiling with a huge smile.

"Well, how bout we have dinner, and you can tell me what you are all doing here" Bumi suggested as he got one of the servant to get the food ready.

"Yes, finally Meat!!" Sokka cheered as Suki took out one of her metal fan and poke his head with it, "Ow.. Suki.." Sokka groaned as he rubbed the part she had hit.

"Serves you right, for only caring about your food.." Suki stated in a matter a factly manner as she crossed her arms and ignored him.

"I care about you too.." Sokka defended himself, which made Suki loosen up and forgive then they sat down for their dinner.

----

Azula was walking around the Airship and saw that most of the people up here with Zhao were Fire Benders, a battalion consisted of ten thousand soldiers. Adding the troops here, they could attack the Fire nation head front and have a good chance of winning if they had the right strategy.

And for that they needed her.. thats where she came in, to command the troops, to take over the Fire nation. She walked and observe the place for awhile before a soldier which she recognize as her guard came in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked him, coldly, "the Admiral wishes to see you, Princess.." was the response

She nodded and made her way to Zhao's room with the soldier following behind.


	12. Confusing smiles

Azula walked down the metal hallway with the guard following behind her silently, "What does Zhao want?" she asked still as emotionless as always although she had started show emotion once or twice.

"I'm not sure Princess" was the reply.

Than suddenly she remembered, a year and a couple months ago, the Fire Nation had planed to invade the Northern water tribe and although it was a close success the one leading the army, Admiral Zhao was said to have been killed by the Ocean Spirit but than she didn't care, it may not have been true but weather is it a not, she'll have to ask the man himself later.

She walked on a little more and reach the door of the said man, she knocked onto it, "Come in"

Azula heard him and opened the door, stepping into the room, "You called for me?" she asked seeing him pacing in front of the table thinking silently with his hands behind his back

Zhao stopped and turned to look at her, "Yes.. I've heard that Zuko and his friends are at Omashu as we speak"

"And this as got to do with us how?" Azula asked still cold and composed.

"It means that the Fire Nation is unprotected with the Avatar away.."

Azula realize that Zhao wants to attack the Fire Nation, she had to stall for them somehow, then she thought of something, "But Zhao, do you really think that my idiot brother would leave the place unguarded?"

"Yes.. your brother thinks that everyone is at peace, I'm confident but also because your uncle is in Ba Sing Se"

Azula knew the next card to play, "What if he had convince my uncle to come back with a reason?"

Zhao turned to face her sharply, "And what do you think is the reason?"

"My mother..." Azula answered with a calm yet cold voice, it wasn't that she hated the lady but she had used to love her like Zuko it was only because she started to learn Fire Bending from Ozai did she started to hate her.

"And what makes you think that she is out there?"

Azula thought for a second than she remembered Zuko visiting once, "My father told Zuko she was banished..."

"Where to?" Zhao pressured

"How do I know? I myself am confused on weather I should be here or not!" Azula stated a little to loudly before she turned to take a leave but she stop before reaching for the door, "How come you're here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked turning only her head to face him sideways

"lets say I have my ways Princess.. you will know in due time.." Zhao replied calmly although she could tell he was angry.

"You are not hiding your emotions well.. you are a hot-tempered man, Zhao that will kill you one day"

And with that the Princess of the Fire Nation left the room leaving the man standing there, Furious..

"If she betrays me that girl will pay one day.." he stated as he calmed down.

----

The gaang and Bumi were having dinner while the servants place large among of meat and also vegetables so that Aang would also have something to eat although he had also started taking up a little meat in occasions so that it would not be so disrespectful.

"So.. Aang what have I done to have the horner of having you and the Fire Lord here?" Bumi asked still cheerful as ever looking at the slightly older 13 year old or 113 year old friend sitting on his right.

"Well, remember the time you wrote to me about the Fire Benders and officials living here after the war?" Aang asked trying to awaken the memory in the Earth King.

"Oh yes yes.. I remember that one, why?" Bumi asked although he didn't think anything of it

"Zuko here.. well.. his here to find his mother.."

"I see.. Fire Lord, do you think you can give me a brief description of how she looks like and her name?" Bumi asked facing the the young Fire Lord who was sitting on his left with Mai next to him followed by Ryo..

"Well, shes a little pale, amber eyes, long hair to her middle of the back, around my height and her name is Ursa"

Bumi was a little surprised by the mention of the name, "Ursa..?" he asked to confirmed that he heard the name properly.

Zuko nodded once, "Ya.. have you heard of her?"

"Yes.. in fact she is an old friend, she came to Omashu a couple years back around 5 to 6 years ago looking for me to help her for awhile, she stayed a couple days as well"

"Thats when she was banished.. when I was 12..."

"Yes.. Fire Lord Zuko.. but she left and I never heard from her since.. she didn't tell me that she was the Fire Lady we had known each other during the war then she left.. she didn't say where though"

Zuko nodded with calm expression although in his heart he was broken a little because he was too late to see his mother.

"But she still write once in awhile and you're lucky she write around this time of the year"

Zuko brighten and turned to look at Ryo and Mai who were smiling back at the good news, "How bout you all stay here for a few days, the letter might come then and I think I know people who would want to take a ride down the 'World's greatest Slide'" Bumi suggested obviously implying a very excited Aang.

"Yup Lets go Lets go!!" Aang exclaimed happily as he ushered everyone out of the room and they made their way to the Mail center where the top of the slide awaits.


	13. Changing back

The gaang looked down the start of the slide in fear as Aang and Bumi smile with excitement in their eyes, "Are you ready, Bumi?"

"Are you ready, Aang?" both smiled mischievously in reply to their question, while the others expect Toph who had decided to stay back, look at the two in fear although Mai as usual still showed little emotions.

"Well than everyone else ready?" Aang asked the others, most of them nodded with a worried, scared or in Mai's case calm expression, then Katara asked, "Aang are you sure this is save, this time round?"

"Of course..."

And with one last smirk and breath, the Earth benders shot the cart of the flat ground and they started to slide down the slow gaining speed so fast that everyone were screaming except Bumi and Aang who were screaming with joy from the ride.

The cart slide round and round the city and when Bumi and Aang saw the final straight of the slide they earth bended to make the cart go faster, the cart broke the barrier and crash landed after sliding above a few roof tops into a cart of? CABBAGES!!.

"No!! My cabbages!! oh hack with it..." the man exclaimed and walked away in tears after the destruction of yet another of his cart of cabbages.

All of them laugh at his expression as the poor man walked away, "Oh man.. and I was worried he might attack us after all those cabbages" Aang explain laughing loudly with Bumi by his side while the others climbed out of the cart.

For the first timers though, "I think I'm going to be sick..." Zuko exclaimed quietly

"You and me both, Zuko.." Ryo said as he turned a little green

"What about you, Mai?" Zuko asked his wife who was still calm although a little green beside.

"I'm ok.. I've been on it once when Azula took over here"

"You did? And you didn;t tell me it was fun?" Zuko exclaimed loudly and everyone looked at him, "I shouldn't have said that.." he said rather quickly and they shrug it off before making their way back to the palace, "Its rather late already, why don't we head to bed?" Aang suggested

The others agreed and were led to their rooms by the servants, Suki and Sokka, Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai, Ty Lee and Toph and finally Ryo on his own. Aang fallen asleep as he dream of Avatar Roku who had came with a warning.

_Dream_

"_Oh Hi, Avatar Roku, its nice to see you" Aang greeted cheerfully as the elder Avatar came in front of him_

"_Its nice to see you too, Aang, but I'm afraid I have came with a bad news"_

_Aang was still calm, "What is it?" he asked, seriously._

"_Do you remember the Fire Nation's Invasion on the North Pole?"_

"_Ya.. why? What about it?"_

_Roku sigh and continued, "Zhao wasn't kill by the Occean Spirit but frozen in the middle of the North Pole"_

"_Wait.. are you trying to say that he might have unfroze himself and recovered before kidnapping Azula?"_

"_Yes.. it seems that way.. but before I leave, the Moon Spirit, Yue is it? She has a message for the Water Tribe boy, Sokka" Roku explained and handed him a scroll._

"_What is it?" Aang asked as he examined the scroll._

_Avatar Roku shurg and started to float backwards on Fang._

Ryo tried to fall a sleep but he couldn't for some reason, he kept dreaming of having to use his gold lighting bending on Azula, except he was not shooting the gold lighting at her but it was concentrated in a sparking ball covering his right hand, as he ran towards her with the 'Blade' drawn back, dodging her blue fire balls and blue lighting before finally stabbing her with it, stabbing it through her armor, piercing her heart.

He sat up and sigh as he wiped his sweat off his forehead, Golden Lighting Blade, it was a move he created on his own. By concentrating all the lighting in one hand, he can carry the lighting as a weapon and stab it through his enemy or opponent. It requires a high speed to get a powerful effect on the opponent from a short distance and motion-vision to dodge on coming attacks, due to the down side that the users experience tunnel vision.

It was also a move he didn't think would ever be needed after the war, he took the covers off and got off the bed, "If I do need it.. I have to use it again.."

Ryo walked down the halls of the Palace, it was still very early so the sun wasn't out yet but Lighting didn't need the sun. It needs cold-hard anger, in his case Gold Lighting requires calmness being calm is the key to the most powerful Gold Lighting

----

Azula was walking the the metal hallways with the Guard following behind her, she knew that Zhao would get back at her one way or another but now she needed a plan. She went into a room and sat at the table.

"I need to make a decision... either I stay.. or I leave... but not even I can take down a battalion on my own.. I need help.." she said to herself, she than noted that she had a messenger hawk, "Its now a never.."

She took out a piece of paper and started to write a letter address to Zuko and Ryo.

_Letter_

_Dear Zuko and Ryo_

_I know that if I go back.. I will go back to prision, I accept that fact and I will tell you where I am. I am over the seas some where in the middle of the planet, with a battalion of Fire Benders._

_If its possible.. please get me out..._

_Azula_


	14. Power of Calmness and Anger

Azula finished the letter and walked out of her room, she turned to the guard, "I'm going to betray Zhao are you with me? Or do you have to stop me?" she ask, cold as ever.

The Guard looked around and answered, "With you, follow me princess, I'll take you to send your letter to your brother"

Azula nodded and followed him to a place at the end of the AirShip where there was a open space balcony and couple a Messenger Hawks standing on the railings ready to bring a message any time, she looked down and saw the Battalion all of them were the Fire Nation's extra Regiment, from Achers to Benders and Rhino riders. They were the Fire Nation's reinforcement and are not to be look down on. Some of the strongest soldiers are there to give a strong back up when ever needed.

'They are definitely a force to be reckon with...' Azula thought as they look at them training on the deck, she noticed that in a couple of days they would be on Land, the shape of the Island she noticed was Crescent.

'Crescent Island.. where Great Grandpa Roku once live...' she thought, in a distance she could see the rebuilt Avatar Roku's Temple, "I wonder if the Fire Sages will warn Zuko.." she said to herself before editing the letter.

_Letter_

_Dear Zuko and Ryo._

_I know I am going to go back to that Prison in the Boiling Rock and rot.. but I accept that fact thats why I'm writing to you... to take me back to the Fire Nation. I'm somewhere near Crescent Island I should reach by the time you receive this message and the Fire Sages might have alerted you by then._

_When you come be careful, the disbanded Extra Regiments are here as the Battalion, its going to be rough and hard.._

_And Zhao is back.._

_But if its possible please get me away from here._

_Azula._

_End of letter._

She tied it the to the leg of a hawk and send it flying towards Omashu, where the Gaang are.

----

Ryo walked put on his top and bottom before sliding into his black and gold boots, grab his swords and left the palace. He walked around the city and went to the gate, he nodded to the guards at the gate and went through, out of Omashu.

'Do I really have to do it..' he thought to himself silently, he lifted his right hand to eye level, it was covered in a red glove that exposed his knuckles and his fingers from the middle, the same to his left hand.

He was wearing the same as Zuko expect the seleves were cut shorter to the middle of his upper arm, with the blades tied at his side, he soon reached a opened around a top a mountain, he saw a perfect target. He eyed it for awhile, it was a huge earth wall perfect to strike his Lighting at it.

His crimson red eyes shone under the moon light and suddenly gold electricity surround his hard trained, battle-harden upper right arm. He slowly got it over his hand and felt the gold Lighting.

'Keep calm... lose it.. lose the lighting'

Ryo looked up at the wall and started to run forward as he slowly turn from clear to a blur towards the naked eye, he drew back the 'Blade' and he slam it into the hard wall as the impact create a huge impact crate onto the wall as he blew backwards from the impact.

He wince a little as the impact onto the hard ground came, 'What the heck.. am I getting too strong for my own good?' he thought as he slowly got up.

He stood up and got ready again, "Once more.." he started charging the Lighting from the upper arm again, he drew it back and started charging for the wall again. He slam it into the wall again. But this time he flew backwards even more and faster that he didn't had the chance to see his impact..

"Ah... darn it, what is wrong with me? Why am I so powerful that I can't control myself.." he asked trying to keep calm.

"Because you have been training yourself too much that you can't control it.." a voice answered from behind.

Ryo turned around, and saw Zuko, "What? Hows that possible.."

"Look at your power yourself..." Zuko answered pointing at the hole he created.

Ryo turned to look at the impact he had done again, only this time a giant hole blew through it, his eyes widen at the sight.

"Your Lighting usage is transforming, Ryo.. Anger and Calmness are what, thats needed.. now" Zuko explained.

"Why..?"

"Because, Calmness is the key to counter attacks, while Anger is the key to the most power... or at least thats what uncle would say.." Zuko answered.

Ryo chuckled at that, "Looks like I don't have to remind you of what Iroh taught you than..."

"What you mean?"

"Iroh ask me to help you remember what you learn in the letter.."

Zuko smiled, "Uncle will always worry about me in a way, anytime.. where ever I am.."

Ryo smiled, "Well than if you don't mind, time for me to get used to the power so I won't fly back at the force" he answered before turning around and face the wall again.


	15. Letters

Aang started to wake up but before he did, he could feel a head of hair at his mouth, he could smell a sweet scent from the hair. He was lying on his right side and a warm neck was on his upper right arm that was tucked under his pillow, his left hand was draped over a flat stomach just under the person's chest holding on to a sort of scroll..

Aang moved his left hand up along the stomach and touched something soft and a little big, when he realized it. His eyes snapped out, his grey eyes, cleared from the blur and sharpen as he saw a head of brown hair in front of him.

He slowly took his hand from underneath the person's neck, careful not to wake the person up and sat up, he turned his head and saw Katara.

He sighed and smiled a little happy and relieve that it was Katara, he didn't know what he'll do if it was another woman, Than he saw the letter in his hand, on it was Sokka in blackish blue ink and a water tribe seal on it.

"I better show this to Sokka, its after all address to him from Yue" Aang mumbled to himself so that Katara would not awaken from her sound slumber.

He lifted off the covers and got out of bed, laying the covers over Katara properly and he went out the room after he grab his stave, he walked along the hall and noticed that Sokka's room's door was opened a little, he peek through it and saw that only Suki was there sleeping on the bed under the green silk blanket.

"Thats odd either I woke up late or Sokka is already training, which is weird" Aang said to himself and scratch the back of his head before he made his way.

----

Zuko watched as Ryo pulled off another Golden Lighting Blade, he had stopped flying back half an hour ago because his body had gotten used to the power after using the powerful technique every five minutes for one hour and he was sure that tomorrow his best friend would grow a little more muscular.

"Hey Ryo, lets head back, its time for breakfast" Zuko said, as he saw the sun started to rise.

Ryo turned to him and nodded with a smile and the two started to walk back to the Palace.

They made their way from the mountain road when a piercing cry sound through the air, the two of them looked up and saw a hawk.

"Uncle Iroh must have written to us again" Ryo said with a hint of humor behind while Zuko just smiled, and let the hawk land on his arm.

Ryo untied the letter and the two of them starting walking again as Ryo's eye widen with each word, what cause him to stop in the middle of the road was the last word.

"Zuko.. its not from Iroh.."

Zuko was a little surprised, "Than who is it from?"

"Azula.." Zuko's eyes widen as well as the name escaped his mouth.

----

Azula started walking back to her room after having her dinner in the dinning room on the AirShip with her guard followed her.

"Hey.. whats your name?" Azula asked.

The guard was caught by surprise but answer, "Jan Lee, Princess"

"Aren't you afraid of Zhao?"

"No, Princess, my duty is to guard royalty no matter the risk"

Azula was a little taken back but he couldn't see her face since she was in front and she asked, "Why?"

"Well, when I was young my Teacher is a Sword master, and he was a highly-regraded Swordsmen so he trained me to never betray a Fire Nation Royalty no matter what happens, than so.."

"I see.. chances are my Brother has gotten the message and come, are you going to come with me?" she asked turning to face him.

Jan nodded, "Princess can I leave you along for awhile?, I want to pack some things so that if your brother does come, we can leave immediately"

Azula nodded with a smile, which wasn't cruel or evil but warm and beautiful on her face.

"After you do I want you to wait for the letter I don't want Zhao to know"

Jan nodded and quickly ran down the metal hall to his room, for some reason although Azula still hadn't see his face she trusted him, it was like they were meant to have a Princess and her Guard kind of a relationship.

----

"Ryo? What did you mean from Azula?"

Ryo was a little surprised at how dense Zuko is, "I mean Azula written to the both of us"

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed and rushed over to him, he took the letter and indeed it was from the fallen Princess, he recognized her handwriting anywhere, "We got to tell the others, than we're on a rescue mission" Zuko stated and the two Fire Benders rush back to the Palace

They made it back and Ryo wrote a reply to Azula.

_Letter_

_Dear Azula_

_We got your message, and me and Zuko are coming, by any chance is there a soldier named Jan Lee? If yes._

_Tell him I'm coming and when we come chances are theres going to be an uproar so stick with him at all times until we meet._

_Love,_

_Ryo and Zuko._

And with it, Ryo tied it to the Hawk and send it to Azula again but this time addressed to Jan Lee


	16. Jan Lee

Aang than went out to the courtyard after leaving the room for Suki to sleep, he saw Sokka was polishing his Water Tribe sword that belonged to his father once, he finished sheathed it back to the scabbard at his waist, common for a Water Tribe warrior. He than took out his Black Jian or Space Sword as he calls it, from his back and started sharpening it.

"Hi Sokka" Aang called as he walked over to the warrior.

"Oh, Hi Aang. Whats up?" Sokka looked up and answered before looking back at his sword and continued his work.

Aang hesitated than said, "No, its nothing.. but I have a letter for you.."

Sokka looked up, "What for?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well, its not exactly from me... but from Yue.. Avatar Roku gave to me to pass it to you"

Sokka's eyes widen with shock, "Aang don't ever joke like that again" Sokka stated jokingly before looking back at his swords.

"Sokka, I'm serious. Its true, here" Aang said quickly as he pass him the letter.

Sokka was shocked that it was true as he held the letter in his hand, he quickly opened it and started reading it as he laid his 'Space sword' onto the grassy ground, as he read the letter.

_Letter._

_Dear Sokka,_

_How are you? I hope you are fine since I'm not really able to look over you all the time. But I'm writing to you so that I can thank you for the times we shared at the north pole._

_And since we can't be together, I see that you have another special girl, Suki. And with it I wish you two all the happiness in the world. And Sokka I want you to know that I'll always love you._

_Love,_

_Yue._

As Sokka continued reading the letter, he cried a little while the warm tears slide down his smiling face and onto the end of the paper.

"Sokka? Are you okay?" Aang asked as he walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder, as the water tribe warrior nodded.

"What does it say?"

Sokka rolled the scroll and placed it onto the soft, green grass as he wiped away the tears before saying, "She said that she'll always love me and wish me and Suki all the happiness in the world.." Sokka answered with a bright smile.

They all sat down at the dinning table for breakfast, "Hey Ryo, why you asked for Jan Lee in the letter?" Zuko asked

"He will be great help on our side, and if we are lucky he will be with Azula"

Zuko nodded thoughtfully while the others were wondering who was Jan Lee, and Sokka asked, "Ah, Ryo whose this Jan Lee dude?"

"Oh, he was a fellow student under Master Piandao, he taught Jan to use the Jian while us to use dual swords because Jan preferred the Jian like Piandao"

Sokka was a little surprised and Zuko answered, "Who do you think taught us?"

Sokka shrug, "Oh.. is he trustworthy?" he asked again, not really sure if there really are Fire Nation people like, Iroh, Zuko, Ryo and Piandao.

Zuko and Ryo just nodded,"His going to be part of the Order of the white Lotus soon"

"Than what are you two talking about?" Katara asked.

Ryo looked at the young Fire Lord who nodded, "Well, I'll just say it than.. Azula wrote to us.. asking us to break her out" Ryo explained as they all except Zuko turned to look at him sharply.

"But how do you know that it really is her? What if its a trap?" Mai countered

"Thats why, only me and Ryo are going.." Zuko stated with a tone of authority.

Toph than smiled and said, "So, its the general's turn to have a life-changing trip huh?"

"Haha, looks like Zuko's life-changing field trips is reopened" Aang said cheerfully.

Zuko sighed and just smiled, 'Definitely old times...' he thought as he ate his food.

----

A few days had passed after she wrote the letter, Azula was still waiting for the reply from Zuko or Ryo. When she heard loud and fast footsteps down the metal hall. She quickly sat up and heard them stopped in front of her door, it opened and reveal Jan Lee, panting.

"What is it?" Azula asked.

Jan caught his breath although he had a happy face on, and walked in as he held up the opened letter, "You read my letter?" Azula exclaimed.

"I'm sorry princess, it was addressed to me" Jan explained with a still smiling face as he gave her the letter.

Azula just took the letter and started reading it, after she read it she was quite surprise that Jan knew Ryo, "You knew Ryo?"

"Ya, something like that. Me, him and Zuko trained under Master Piandao at the same time"

Azula now was even more surprise, "You knew Pandiao?"

Jan nodded and Azula continued, "But he isn't a stick to the Fire Nation type"

"Oh, well, his part of the Order of the White Lotus, and General Iroh is royalty"

"Wait so he meant only to stay loyal to me, Zuko and Iroh?"

"Something like that..." Jan answered.

Azula giggled a little, "I was wondering who was the sword master, you meant..."


	17. Journey to save Azula: Start

"Zuko, if only you and Ryo go. How are you two going to get there?" Aang asked although he vividly know what the answer is.

"I was thinking if we could borrow Appa, if its possible" Zuko explained, looking over to Aang.

Aang hesitated a little, "Only if I come with you"

"No, this is me and Ryo's problem. Trust me Aang" Zuko answered.

"But what about the letter from your mother? Aren't you going to wait for it, yourself?" Katara stated.

"Sugar queen is right, Sparky, you've been waiting for the day, you finally hear from your mother" Toph said backing up Katara.

"Thank you, Toph" Katara thanked.

"I can't, I want my sister back now. Unless the letter comes now than I'll have to go and help her" Zuko answered starting to get confuse on weather to choose his Mother or Sister.

"Well we can't make the decision but than what would your uncle want?" Toph said so suddenly that it made a huge impact. Zuko knew the answer before it came, "He would want my sister of change"

They knew his answer and Bumi said, "Well, Fire Lord, if you want I could arrange for a small fleet of soldiers to accompany you"

"No, its alright but thank you for the offer. King Bumi, but this is something that shouldn't affect your defense here" Zuko said, rejecting the offer.

"No no, the Grand Lotus would have wanted me to do that" Bumi said.

"I know, my Uncle will do that, but this is also something me and Ryo should do alone" Zuko answered

Bumi nodded understanding, "Alright I understand, but the least I could do is send the message your mother send to you after reading it"

Zuko nodded with a smile before he got up from his seat, "Alright me and Ryo will leave when the message comes.

----

Azula read through the letter and quickly took out a piece of paper and started writing back to them.

_Letter_

_Dear Ryo and Zuko._

_Thank you for trusting me, Yes Jan Lee is here. He told me about you three training under Piandao, I'll stay with him when you come._

_And I hope you will all forgive me for what has happened all these years, and don't reply._

_Azula._

"I hope that they get this and here fast.." Azula said quietly and passed it to Jan Lee, "You know what to do" Jan Lee nodded and took the letter before going to the hawk so that it can send it to them.

Azula knew that hopefully by the time Zhao knows, that the two of them will come with whoever they bring along.

"But what would happen if I leave? The Dai Li are under the control of the Earth King although in fact they are still loyal to Long Feng the last time I checked"

----

A day or two passed and the hawk flew at a fast pace and soon Omashu came into view, it flew over the city and searched around the city for the person the letter was addressed to. It soon found two Fire Benders on an open courtyard and quickly switched into a dive headed towards the two.

Ryo shot a normal Fireball at Zuko, who dodged it and shot back another Fireball at the General when a high-pitch cry was heard, Ryo looked to the skies for the origin and found the hawk, "Zuko" He shouted.

Zuko stopped and looked at where Ryo was looking and knew immediately what was happening, "Do you think its from her?"

Ryo didn't answer but just nodded and soon the hawk landed onto Ryo's arm and Zuko untied it, he read through it and Ryo asked, "What does it say?"

"She wants us to help her, Jan is there. And not too reply and to forgive her for all she has done"

Ryo was happy that the 15-year-old girl was willing to change, "We'll leave at sunrise, lets go inform the others" Zuko said with a slight tone of a commander.

Ryo nodded and both went to the underground fighting arena that Bumi has, Aang and Katara were having a tag team match against both Earth bending master, Bumi and Toph as they block and counter each attack with equal force and skill when suddenly Toph used a huge earth wall she brought up and pushed it towards Aang and Katara when she felt the vibrations from Zuko and Ryo, "Hey, Sparky and red eyes are back"

Aang stop the wall in time and turned and saw Zuko and Ryo standing there watching, "Azula replied, we're leaving at sunrise" Zuko said as they all went up to the palace for lunch.

"So, you two plan on borrowing Appa to get there?"

Zuko nodded, "They are at Crescent Island. The Fire Sages should know they're there by now"

"But what about the Battalion? I don't think even Aang can beat them unless in the Avatar state" Katara asked.

"We'll have to do it one way or another. If we have to, Ryo will have to use his instant-death move" Zuko answered.

"What instant-death move?" Sokka asked as he ate his food.

"Golden Lighting Blade, it requires the user to cover his or her dominant hand with lighting, before using a fast running speed and force to strike it through his or her enemy" Zuko explained.

After that the day sped through and sunrise came, Aang had woke up to get Appa ready for the flight while Zuko changed to the black suit he wore when he and Katara tracked down the commander of the sea raiders and finally Ryo too changed into the same outfit while he strap both swords at his side.

And with that they left their rooms and went into the open air as the cold wind blew at Spring and the warm heat of the sun bath them "Well, Appa is ready to leave at anytime, I wish you two luck in bringing back your sister" Aang said.

With one last smile both of them saddled up and started the journey to Crescent Island.


	18. Journey to save Azula: Ready?

And with a strong flap of its tail, Appa lifted itself off the ground and took off into the sky, heading to their destination. Crescent Island.

"So.. whats the plan?" Ryo asked sitting in the saddle, although he knew there wasn't much of a plan, other than go there and get Azula out.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know one thing. We have to go in and out as quietly as possible or we have to kill" Zuko answered still calm as he steer Appa into the right directions towards Crescent Island.

----

Azula sat in a room and waited when she heard footsteps stopping in front of her door and knocked onto it, "Come in" she called.

The door opened and Jan Lee stood there, "Good Morning Princess"

Azula nodded, "Whats wrong?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing Princess" Was the answer.

Azula than took a look at him and noticed that on his back was two swords in a cross position, the standard Fire Nation soldier board sword's hilt on his left side and crossing over it with the hilt on the right was his, Jian.

"Is that your sword?" Azula ask taking a little interest in the weapon while Jan Lee nodded, "Yup.. Piandao taught me to make it..."

Azula nodded, "Can I look at it?"

Jan hesitated for a while and gave in, "Here.." he said as he passed the sword to her.

Azula held it in her hands and slowly slide the sword out, for some reason of all the things she had she seem to have a little interest in swords of all kinds, but the dual board sword style was something she enjoyed watching, using both swords like they were one was hate not to mention the coordinations of the hands and feet.

Than she thought back to the time when Zuko got the Earth Kingdom dagger from their Uncle while he was having his Seige on Ba Sing Se, than she thought of something.

"Jan?" she asked.

"Yes? Princess." was the response.

"Are the Dai Li still in the earth Kingdom?" Azula asked.

"Yes, your highness. Why? Is something wrong?" Jan asked.

Azula thought for a second and nodded, "Long Feng has something against me, if I betray Zhao. I won't be surprised that the Dai Li will come and help him"

"I see.. but your Highness, surly the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko can stop them right?"

"I know, but theres something I feel like I'm missing about all this.."

"What is it do you feel is missing?"

"I don't know.. Jan can I keep your sword for the night, I want to check something..."

Jan nodded and went out of the room leaving his sword with her knowing that she could be trusted.

----

A day or two passed and the sun started to set, Zuko and Ryo had been flying non-stop and decided to take a land for a day and started their journey at dawn.

They started up a fire and sat around it, cooking a few pieces of meat and ate their dinner while they drank the water from the river beside them.

"Zuko, what do you plan to do after this?"

"I don't know.. maybe if we can find my mother or hear from her, I'll head back to the Fire Nation and take me place as Fire Lord"

Ryo nodded and asked again, "What if aunt Ursa doesn't send a letter?"

"I don't know.. so.. what did you do on your journey around the world?"

"Nothing much.. just that I learn more things..." Ryo answered.

Zuko nodded, "Do you regret it?"

"Why would I? I learned more things through all of the things I've been through than going to that Academy you two went through" Ryo answered smirking, knowing that Zuko wanted to follow him on his journey but had to stay as the Prince and go to the Fire Nation Academy.

"Well, what did you learn on your journey?" Zuko ask emphasizing on the did.

"I learn about the culture from the other Nations just like your Uncle did.."

Zuko just smiled and ate his food before they both went to sleep. The sun started to raise and Both of them woke up washed their faces and climbed back onto Appa to continue the journey, they flew for another day.

"How long more before we reach?" Ryo asked as he slowly inspected the pair of swords he knew he would leave behind there since he would need to use both to a point of no return if there was a need but also they have been with him since he learn from Piandao when he was 10, 6 years ago.

"In an hour or so, then it'll be dark enough..." Zuko answered as he watch the Swordsmen sharpen his two swords to a killer degree, capable of cutting virtually any soft object with a touch.

Soon, an hour past quickly Zuko saw Crescent Island in sight, "Ryo, you ready for this?" he asked

Ryo nodded smirking "So.. do you want to choose stealth or an uproar?" Zuko asked.

The young general considered for awhile and answered, "Stealth would be nice... but an uproar would be fun.." and Zuko smirk.

"Lets go for it.. and get it over with with. We have a Princess to save" Ryo said as Zuko landed Appa on the Island and the two of them started to make their way over to the AirShip.


	19. Journey to save Azula: Letter from Ursa

Ryo and Zuko quietly ran through the landscape after they got Appa to calm down and covered him with a layer of grass, with their swords strap onto them they ran through the small forest and landed on a tree branch.

"Zuko!" Ryo called to the young Fire Lord after he caught sight of the battalion.

Zuko turned to him, "What is it?".

Ryo heard him and pointed at the battalion, "How do we get through?"

Zuko than scan the surroundings and saw that the entrance to the landed Airship was left guarded by two guards, he signal to Ryo to follow him and both of them ran through the rest of the trees and hid behind the last trees and watched as the guards stood there.

They cross the dry, hard landscape with minimal sound from their foot steps and quietly sneak up to the guards and dragging them behind the trees, knocked them out and took off their armor before putting it onto themselves, they quickly walked to the Airship and entered. They walked slowly with silent footsteps when one of the guards on patrol stopped them.

"Hold where do you think you two are going? Aren't you two supposed to be at the entrance?" a voice from under the mask asked and for some reason, Ryo found it oddly-familiar.

Ryo turned to Zuko and could see in his eyes, that he had the same sentiments and nodded. Zuko nodded back and they gamble their chances, "Jan Lee?" Zuko asked calmly.

The guard was taken back by the calling of his name from the all-too familiar deep voice, "Fire Lord Zuko?" he asked to confirm his guess

Zuko than removed his helmet and smirk, then the guard tried to guess the other one who was slightly taller than him. But when he looked into the eyes he knew almost immediately who its is, "Ryo?"

The young general than removed his helmet, "Whats up man.. cool to have you back.." he said as he hugged his old friend.

"So.. you two are really here to get Azula out?" Jan ask when he heard voices and footsteps, while the two of them nodded, "Oh shit.. put on your helmets" and the two of them quickly put on their helmets.

The footsteps came neared from the corner and soon Admiral Zhao and his advisor was seen while Zuko looked in anger tempted to kill the man right in front of him but kept still, Zhao took noticed of them and they quickly greeted him with the Fire Nation salute, "Good Evening, Admiral"

Zhao stopped and nodded before ignoring them and continued walking, when he was out of hearing ranch.

"Come on, I'll take you to Azula.. shes going to be so 'happy' if shes currently capable of doing it" Jan said and the two of them chuckled a little at the thought of a happy Azula as they followed him down the hall. They soon reach a door with General on it and Jan signal for them to stay outside and wait for his signal before he knocked on it, saying he wants to see the girl with emotions for once, not that he never seen her with it before. But they were all evil and sadistic and all.

Azula heard a knocked on the door and said, "Come in", Jan Lee heard her and opened the door to see her sitting on her bed as she sheath his Jian back into the scabbard.

"Good evening, Princess" he greeted.

"Same to you.. what is it?" she asked while passing the sword to him.

He took the sword and said, "Your brother and Boyfriend are here..." at the term 'Boyfriend' both Zuko and Jan snickered a little while the two Generals turned a very slight pink.

"Ya.. like Zu zu and Golden Lighting boy will come... they hate me.." she answered after regaining her composure.

Than Zuko took his turn after telling Ryo to wait and went in, "Are you really sure that I won't come?" he asked as he took off his helmet with a smile on his face.

"Well.. so you came.. so what? Golden Lighting Boy isn't here..." she said slightly disappointed.

Ryo than knew it was his turn, he went in and said, "Do you really think so?" he asked.

----

Bumi, Aang and Toph were practicing Earth Bending since Aang has not really mastered it yet while Sokka trained with his sword, Suki and Ty Lee, practising chi-blocking techniques and Mai trained her accuracy with his knives while Katara continued her Water Bending training as well. An hour or so they were having their lunch when a messenger came in.

"Your Majesty, theres a letter here for you"

_Letter._

_Dear Bumi,_

_Hi, How are you Old friend, I'm fine. I heard that Omashu was taken during the war and all, I apologize on my husband and daughter's behalf. So, hows the rebuilding? Are things going up?. I heard that the Order got together to take back Ba Sing Se near the end of the war._

_Please congratulate my Brother-in-law on my behalf for achieving the thing he wanted most, although it was for the greater good and not for the Fire Nation but still it is something not many can achieve. I'm currently in Ba Sing Se working in a flower shop part time, although I'll be visiting in a couple of days, so leave a room for me!._

_Talk to you soon._

_Your old friend from the Fire Nation._

_Ursa._

_End of letter._

"Well..? what does it say? King Bumi" Katara asked knowing how important this was to the young Fire Lord.

"She says she doing fine, and working part time in Ba Sing Se for a couple days before coming for a visit" Bumi answered as he got someone to send the letter to the young Fire Lord immediately via a messenger hawk.

"What?! Really?" Aang asked and Bumi nodded, "thats so awesome! Zuko is going to be so happy when he sees it. Being able to see his mother again is so..." Aang exclaimed unable to describe the feeling inside, it was like him being able to see the Air Nomads again, or even better, being able to see Monk Gyatso again.

Mai, although she didn't say anything, smiled as tears of joy slided down her pale cheeks knowing that her husband's dream is coming true, to be able to see his mother again, for her to be able to see her crushes mother/aunty turned mother-in-law.


	20. Journey to save Azula: Going back

-Stealth-

Azula was surprise yet shocked at the same time, although she didn't show, by the appearance of the taller boy, "What? Didn't think I'll come?" Ryo asked almost as if he could read her emotions.

She recognized the voice and the eyes, but she was still slightly doubtful, "Take off your helmet and prove it"

Ryo just smiled and took it off as his hair stood slightly spiked, "Now, you believe me?" and for some reason Azula suddenly ran and hugged the both of them as tears fell down a cheeks, "I'm sorry about everything.."

Ryo and Zuko were than caught by surprise and just smiled as they patted her back, comforting her. She let go of them and said, "So.. are we leaving? And how did you two come?"

"Yes.. we're leaving right away and we came on Appa" Zuko answered.

"The Avatar's bison?" Azula asked, and Zuko answered with a nod. Ryo and Zuko took off the guard armor and stretched their muscles due to the weight of the armor and Zuko reached into the small bag for new sets of clothes for Azula. Which was a brown-ish red robe like his except it was her size and they went out of the room, "Wait guys I've to go to my room for awhile" and they made their way to Jan Lee's room.

"So.. what do you need to do?" Azula asked remembering him saying that he wanted to get his things ready if the Fire Lord and General were to come, "My clothes.. and to leave behind some stuff.." was the answer from the swordsmen.

And they swiftly and quietly made their way down the metal wall, lilted by flame torches on the side. They soon reached a room and Jan Lee stopped, "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes. If another guard or someone comes, just take him out" he said before he entered his room.

Jan lee enter his room and sighed, "Nows the time.. its time for to finish my training to be a master swordsman and join the order"

He changed into a black suit that looks just like Piandao's and slang his Jian onto his back. He took off his helmet and his black hair flowed down to above his ears and amber eyes before he tied it into a knot on top of his head and a red band holding it there. He lied the armor and broadsword onto the bed and walked out. "Ready?"

They nodded and started running down the hallway to the entrance with equal silence like a Ninja, they reached the entrance and Ryo could hear drunken soldiers outside and quickly signaled them to stop at the entrance.

"Hold on, theres a four soldiers out there.." Ryo said as he got back to them.

"So.. what are you going to do? Take them out?" Jan asked.

But the answer was clearly shown when the young general nodded and started to charge up the lighting over his right hand, "Ryo... you don't have to use it you know.." Azula said.

"And whys that?" Ryo countered not letting his concentration fall, "Because thats what you have this two for" she said pointing at the swords that were strap to each side of his waist.

"You know.. maybe I'll go distract them and than you three get Appa and come get me" Ryo said and without another word he unstrap the two swords and ran towards the drunk soldiers as he slide them out of their scabbard, leaving the casing on the ground and slashed through the two soldiers leaving them with no choice but tho drop dead while the other two quickly sober although it wasn't enough to shoot their flame accurately and drop dead as well after the young General dodge their flames and slashed his swords through the two of them.

-Uproar-

"Go now!!" Ryo shouted. When 10 more soldiers, this time from the front line back up regiment, came.

Zuko and the others heard him and quickly ran through the landscape and went into the forest while they jump through the trees or ran through the forest path going across the landscape and reached Appa.

"What about Ryo?" Azula asked as she and Jan Lee climbed into the saddle.

"We'll being going back for him, what else?"

Ryo was quickly surrounded by the regiment and got into a stance and waited for the first move, as he turned to face each one of them when he heard clapping, he stopped and saw the Admiral.

"Well well well.. if it isn't the one that everyone call, the Golden Lighting Fire Bender.."

Ryo smirk and said, "Than if I'm that.. what are you? Supposed to be a dead man bender?"

And Zhao started fumming, many knew about his supposed death at the seige on the north pole. "You know Zhao if you force me, I'll kill you..." Ryo said calmly with a smile and in a stance that showed that he was ready to fight and kill.

Zhao was angry now because not only has a Fire bending 'Master' like him been mocked but this time threaten, "And what can you do? I have enough Fire Benders here to stop you before you can reach me..." he asked with a tone that was filled with anger.

"Well... I could use this..." he said as he dropped his swords and the lighting started to charge up around his right hand, and before Zhao knew it. Ryo had disappeared from eye view and reappeared behind him with two fingers on his back and all ten soldiers down on the ground out cold.

"Now... Admiral don't worry there are just out cold since I used only a shocking degree of lighting but I'll let you choose... do you want to be burned or zap?" Ryo asked this time, "Either way you're still going down..." Zhao could hear the calmness and anger behind that voice.

And thats when a low yet loud roar was heard and, "Ryo!!" a voice shouted from above and both of them look up and saw Appa and the others.

Azula quickly threw the rope they have, down to Ryo when suddenly a whole bunch of troops were emerging from the forest and everywhere, starting to surround them.

"Ryo.. you can't take them all... lets go" Azula shouted.

Ryo had no choice but to agree and let Zhao go before he grab the rope and they started to fly away. Zhao watched in anger as the bison fled into the night sky with his needed general.

Ryo climbed into the saddle and lied down, "Oh... crap.. I'm never gonna threaten someone with a battalion again.. but than again..."

"So where are we going now?" Jan Lee asked as he sat down on one side.

"Omashu.. time we waited for my mother..."


	21. The Fire Lady, Ursa

As they continued flying, Azula caught sight of a messenger hawk flying towards them, "Zuko, there!" she shouted while pointing at the Hawk.

Zuko turned to look at her direction and saw that a Hawk was flying towards them and soon it landed onto Zuko's arm, he slowly took the letter out and saw that it was opened already and addressed to Bumi but it was sent to him.

But before he started to read it, "Azula! Come here!" he called and soon his redeemed sister was beside, "Whats up?"

"This.." his deep voice said as he held the letter up.

Azula was a little confused, "This is an opened letter address to the King of Omashu...?"

"Its a letter from our mother..." Zuko said calmly but Azula could feel force of the sentence on her and answered, "Well.. read it..."

"Can't you see I'm currently too busy from keeping us in the right direction?"

Azula looked at him and understood, "Right.. I'll just take this to the back and read it out loud" she said.

"Thank you for understanding" Zuko answer sweetly in a sacarstic way before he went back to steering Appa.

Azula than slowly climbed back into the saddle and thought of what her brother mean that the letter from their mother, she than took it out and started to read it. She was getting more and more eye widen as she read the letter till the end.

"Zuko.." she said quietly, immediately Zuko knew theres something important since Azula will always call him 'Zu-zu' unless theres something important will she call him by name.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Mother is going to Omashu..." Azula answered and Zuko's was feel with shock yet surprise at the same time, he quickly switch places with Jan Lee and went over to read the letter.

----

A day or so had passed from the time the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation had read the letter, at the moment in the majestic Kingdom of Ba Sing Se, somewhere in the Middle class section of the Kingdom, a lady in her early-forties although she looked slightly younger than her age, with amber eyes, and long black hair, was working on the flowers outside the shop with a smile on her face.

"Wow.. it has been a long day.." the lady comment as she wipe the few sweat droplets that had formed off her forehead.

"Ursa! Come in here please, I've got one last job for you and you can continue your journey to Omashu" a voice shouted from inside the shop and the lady named, 'Ursa' went in.

Ursa went in and saw her boss and said, "Sir, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I need this pot of flowers delievered to the Jasmin Dragon immediately"

"But Sir, I thought that the Jasmine Dragon has been closed for the time being" Ursa reasoned.

"Well, I don't know.. why don't you bring it there and see if theres anyone. If not you can bring it back here and I'll still give you, your pay" the man said.

Ursa nodded and picked up the small pot of flowers and started to walk towards the upper ring where the Jasmine Dragon was located. She reach within half an hour and saw that the place was not locked up in fact the shop was close but there someone inside. Ursa walked in and saw there was a teenage girl with long black hair clearing up the place and she went in.

"Good afternoon there, did you by any chance order some flowers?" Ursa asked politly.

The girl looked up and saw her, "Oh yes, I wanted to give the place a more lively look as Iroh had left for something currently"

Ursa was a little surprised that Iroh was the owner of a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, not to mention the best. 'But than his passion and love for tea had to take him somewhere right?' she thought.

"So.. little girl, whats your name?" she asked

"Jin, I live in the lower class but Iroh said that if I wanted I could come here anytime I want and he gave me the key and all" the girl explained.

"Oh.. I see.. I'm Ursa, its a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, same. Please come in and have a seat, I'll go and make some tea"

"No, its alright.. I must get going" Ursa answered and Jin passed her the money for the flower, thanks her for delivering it and Ursa lefted back to the flower shop.

It took her another half-an-hour and she reached the shop she was working at and went in to see her boss seating at the counter as he counted her pay out, "I'm back sir" she greeted.

"Ah, Ursa.. come here" he said and hands her a bag of gold coins, "This are for your work, I hope that you'll be careful and good luck for your journey"

Ursa took the bag and said, "Thank you sir, I'll leave now.. goodbye.." and with one last motherly smile she left to her house.

She went in and change before she started packing her things, she looked at a small potrait of a boy and said "I wonder how you and your sister are doing.. how I wish I could see you again my son..." she said to a small potrait of Zuko before she took her stuff, bought a ostrich horse and started for the Kingdom of Omashu.

----

Zuko and Azula were soon nearing Omashu as they flew through the canyan and mountain, they had rest the day before and flew for two days straight just so they could come back and see their mother. Right now, Zuko was steering Appa while the two sat at the back.

"So.. Azula.. you're going to see your mother again..." Ryo said

"Well.. generally.. she will always see me as a monster.. it's Zu-zu she wants..." Azula stated with a hint of sadness behind.

"But how do you think she react after she had seen you've changed back?"

"I don't know..."

"Guys.. we're here..!" Zuko shouted and pointed to the huge Kingdom.


	22. Waiting while getting ready

Zuko circled the Kingdom as he slowly landed Appa in the Palace grounds, the four of them climbed off the saddle and went through the entrance, went into the palace and looked around for Aang and the others.

They went to the underground arena and sure enough there they were with Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Sokka seating on the stands as the Avatar, the two Earth Bending Masters and Water Bending Master fought.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Zuko shouted, everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly turned to face him and like he said, there she was.. the Princess of the Fire Nation. Azula herself.

"Welcome back, Zuko" Aang greeted as he Air bended himself in front of the young Fire Lord.

"Thanks.. well.. Azula.. this is the Avatar" Zuko said as he moved aside and Ryo pushed her forward.

"Uh.. hi.. I'm sorry.. for what I did in Ba Sing Se... I truly am.."

"Hi, well.. lets hope we can be great friends" Aang said with a smile and shook her hand before he went back to King Bumi.

Azula than walked over to Katara, "Hi.. I'm sorry for calling you a peasant.. and almost hurting oyu with Lighting... will you forgive me?" Azula asked

Katara looked at her and than at Toph, ""Don't look at me.. I can't tell if shes lying a not.."

The water bender than looked at the Fire Bender and said, "Fine.. but that does not mean that we're friends, you got that?!"

Azula nodded and walked towards Ty Lee and Mai, "Guys.. I'm sorry.. for everything and putting you two into prison.. when you were trying to help me... friends?"

Ty Lee looked at Mai who just nodded with her emotionless face and Ty Lee envolope her friend with a hug, "Of course!!" she shriek as Azula hug back.

They let go and looked at Mai, who just sigh and said, "Fine..." and join in the hug.

"O..k.. thats enough.." Mai said still plain as always and let go of them.

"So.. Azula whose your new friend?" Ty lee asked indicating the swordsmen.

"Is this the Jan Lee dude you guys were talking about?" Sokka asked as he noticed the robe that Jan Lee was wearing and the hilt of the Jian on his back.

"Yes, I'm Jan Lee, and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm one of Piandao's recent pupils, I'm from the southern water tribe. My name's Sokka" the Water Tribe swordsmen introduced as he offered his hand.

"I see, its a pleasure to meet you" Jan Lee answered taking the hand and shook it.

"So is everyone good?" Ryo asked after Azula let go of her two friends.

They all nodded, "Wait theres still one more person to apologize" Azula said and walked towards King Bumi.

"My sincere apologise.. King Bumi, I hope that you'll forgive me for everything I've done to your wonderful kingdom..."

"It's ok, at least you kept the ramp, want to see what I use it for?"

Azula was a little surprise and everyone was a little shocked of going onto the ride again except Aang who was practically jumping in exicment, "Well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt... for one ride on the world's greatest slide..."

They then made their way to the top this time only the King, Avatar and Princess took the ride while the others stayed back and waited for them. They came back up in a matter of minutes with a very 'jumpy' Azula.

"O..k.. I don't want to know what happen.. so.. what should we do now?" Jan Lee asked.

"I need to write to my uncle and tell him about the Invasion force" Zuko answered.

"Right, than we'll get ready to leave for the Fire Nation immediately after your mother arrives" Aang answered.

And Bumi said, "Why don't you take one of my ships? I doubt Appa will be able to carry you all there in the shortest time possible"

"Thanks Bumi" Aang thank while Zuko started writing his letter.

_Letter_

_Dear Uncle._

_I've recieve news from mother, she'll arrive in a few days, than I'll head back to the Fire Nation. But first I need you to get ready a defence in case the invasion, led by Zhao attacks. I'll be back as fast as I can._

_Love always._

_Zuko._

----

Back in the Fire Nation capital, Iroh sat behind the flames in the throne room as the Admirals of each army of the Fire Nation, from the Infantry to the Fire Nation Navy. "Admirals, I believe we have a invasion in due time.."

"But General Iroh.. what do you mean?" Admiral Lee, the middle-aged commander of the Fire Nation Navy who had taken over Admiral Zhao's place, asked.

"I believe that in time, our 'late' Admiral Zhao will lead an Invasion force here to take over the Fire Nation" Iroh answered, and as expected the news was taken by shock and confusion.

"General Iroh, What is the meaning of this? Zhao died at the siege of the North Pole" Admiral Jun, the commander of the Domestic forces, stated forcfully.

"I believe that myself, Admiral Jun.. My nephew saw him being dragged under water by the Ocean Spirit.. but right now, I'vs recieved a letter from my Neice and Nephew saying his back.."

----

A day passed and outside of Omashu rode a lone female rider on a ostrich horse. As she approach the Kingdom of Omashu, she took off her head dress and went to the gate, where the guard stopped her from entering the rebuilded Kingdom.

"Hold! Who are you? Identify yourself" the guard shouted.

"I'm Ursa from the Fire Nation. An old friend of King Bumi.. he should be expecting me now"

"I see, yes. We've been informed, ride on.. and be careful"


	23. Royal Reuion

The lady nodded with a smile and continued her way into the Kingdom of Omashu, she rode on the route to the palace with occasional stares due to her clothing, but she didn't care or mind and just moved on through the busy streets. She soon reached the palace and got off the Ostrich horse.

"Hold! Identify yourself!" the guard shouted.

"I'm an old friend of King Bumi, I'm Ursa from the Fire Nation" the lady answered and the guards let her through the palace.

As Ursa walked through the vividly familiar hallway of the palace, she noticed that there was a feast being prepared and a servant came to her, "Are you Ursa from the Fire Nation?"

Ursa nodded and the Servant continued, "Please follow me, King Bumi has been expecting you along with everyone else"

Ursa was a little confused, "What do you mean? 'everyone' else?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" the servant asked.

"Know what?" Ursa asked as she continued following the servant.

"King Bumi is having guests this few days..."

"Oh.. like who? His friends from the Order of the White Lotus?" Ursa asked.

"No, its Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko and their friends.."

Ursa was taken back by the name of the Fire Lord, 'Zuko is here?' she thought and soon they reached the room, "Wait here.." the servant said and went in.

----

"Don't worry, Fire Lord Zuko. Your mother should arrive soon" Bumi said, assuring the young Fire Lord who calmed down and looked to his left and to his surprise the usually cold and plain Jan Lee who was silent most of the time was talking.

"So, Jan Lee. How old were you when you, Zuko and Ryo trained?"

"I was 10, the same age as Ryo.."

"Oh.. what position were you when you serve in the army?" Ty Lee asked again

"I was a infantry on the back-up regiment"

"Oh.. was training very hard?"

"It was okay.."

Suddenly the door opened and a servant came in, "Oh, is someone here?" Bumi asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. Miss Ursa is here.."

Zuko straighten up at the name and soon, "Good, bring her in.." Bumi ordered and the servant went out and brought the Fire Lady in.

"Mother.." both siblings said in usion under their breaths, Zuko stood up, "Mother!" he said and hugged the woman, "Zuko... you're okay.. what happened to your face?"

"It nothing.. Mother.. Azula is here.." Zuko said as he let go of his mother who was now just a little shorter than him.

"Shes here? Where is she? I heard she turn insane at the end of the war. How is her mental state?" Ursa asked in a hurry to find out as much as she could, about her daughter.

"Shes fine.. she recovered.. she, Ryo and Jan are here as well.."

"Azula, Ryo? And Jan?" Ursa ask and took a look over her son's shoulder and there they were, the Princess, the General and the master Swordsmen.

"Mother.." Azula spat under her breath while the other two stood up and greeted her with a Fire Naiton bow. "Azula, how are you feeling? My daughter.." Ursa asked with a motherly smile and she hug her daughter tightly.

Azula couldn't control herself anymore and started to hug back while tears flowed down both their cheeks, "Mother..." she said under her breath, "There there.. theres nothing to cry about, Azula.. I'm just glad you changed back..."

----

Back at the Fire nation, the Admirals were getting their armies ready for battle, Iroh was overlooking the map of the Fire nation as he thought of how to deploy the army then he had an idea, "Messenger, do you think you can get General Shinu. the leader of the Yu Yan Archers?"

"Yes, General Iroh. I'll get him right away.."

"Thank you and I want the Royal Army to get ready to aid from the troops in battle as well"

"Yes, General" and with that the messenger went off and did as he was told.

Soon after the leader of the Yu Yan Archers came in, "Greetings to you General Iroh.." the Colonel greeted with a fire nation salute.

"Same to you old friend, you've heard of the upcoming invasion.. I take it?"

"Yes, general.." Shinu answered, "Good, I need you to assemble a small team of 10 to protect the gates to the capital and the rest to assist the front line troops from the rooftops"

"Yes, general. But what about the citizens?"

"If possible, start and finish the battle within the ports, or evacuate them as quickly as possible" Iroh answered.

"I got it, General Iroh. Is there anything else?"

"No, you may leave. Meet me for tea later, so we could catch up a little"

"Yes, my friend. I'll see you later" Shinu answered and left the old general to his plans. Iroh than started writing a letter to Zuko.

_Dear Nephew._

_I've gotten the army ready for the invasion and the Admirals and Generals are in need of a leader, I hope that you can come back earlier so that the rightful General and Fire Lord can take their places in leading the army._

_And I guess, Ursa has reached Omashu by now, how is she? Is she well? I have a place for her here and when you come back. The Fire Sages will get ready to coronation of the Princess of the Fire nation and a new title for the parents of the Lord and Lady._

_In your case, Ursa would be the Phoenix Queen. So come back soon and I'll look forward to seeing all of you again._

_Love,_

_Uncle_

_PS: Bring some tea back if you please._


	24. Going home

"Mother, are you willing to come back with us to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked as they ate their dinner after a day of hard practice, introduction, and catching up of course.

"Well, what about my banishment?" Ursa asked.

"Mother.. if you noticed.. I'm Fire Lord now, and you're my mother, I can end your banishment..." Zuko answered as he held onto her hand with a smile on his face.

"Alright.. but when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible, maybe in a day or two.. theres an invasion for the Fire Nation" Zuko answered while his mother suddenly look worried, "But who has a grudge on the Fire Nation? I'm sure that most of everyone had forgiven us for the ending of the war right?"

"Thats the thing... it's a Fire Bender thats leading a battalion..." Zuko explain, this time everyone could feel the anger in him as the heat in the room started to raise a little, due to his Fire Bending.

"But your uncle is the Fire Lord at the moment, whats there to be afraid of?"

"I'm confident that Zhao will try something..." Azula answered, "Like what? Dai Li Agents or Ozai?" Ryo asked this time round with a calm voice and a smile on his face.

"Now, I see why Zu-zu made you a general... you know your opponents before fighting them..." Azula said while Sokka started to learn some real jokes from the Earth King, not that he didn't know any.

Ryo just smirk, "Thats what I get when I learn from the best..." was his answer.

"Well than, how bout we finish dinner and than we can go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow" Bumi said.

They all soon finished and went to bed, the next morning after they all woke up, ate breakfast and got ready to go to Ba Sing Se to take a ship back to home, The Fire Nation.

----

Zhao was in his room thinking about the invasion, thinking of a way to take them out and he knew one way, to know the enemy of his enemy. The first name that came was, 'Ozai...' he thought, "If I can get him.. I might win the battle.. but its Iroh we're talking about..."

And he continued thinking when his eyes fell onto the Earth Kingdom, "The Dai Li Agents.. they were fired and betrayed by and hate Azula. If I get Long Feng and the Agents, I can fight from the inside.."

An Evil smile grew on his face, he quickly said to the servant that had brought some food to his room, "You" He ordered

"Yes, Admiral?"

"I want you to order the soldiers to get ready two teams of the best stealth Fire Benders, I want to break two more people out"

"And who are they? Sir" the servant asked.

"Fire Lord Ozai and the head of the Dai Li Long Feng from the Boiling Rock"

----

A day passed and just as the group had reached their final destination before the Fire Nation, the capital city of Ba Sing Se, to take a ship back to the Fire nation. They were walking to the Jasmine Dragon when a messenger hawk could be seen in a distance, "Zuko, a hawk!" Katara shouted and soon enough the Fire Nation Hawk landed onto Zuko's hand. "Who is it written to?" Ryo asked immediately after the Fire Lord took out the letter.

"Me, my uncle wrote it..."

"What did he say?" Azula asked. "He says that the Army is ready and he want us to go back to lead them and also for the coronation of the Princess and Phoenix Queen..."

Both Azula and Ursa was a little surprised and Azula asked, "What does that loser mean by that?"

"Azula." Ryo and Ursa said at the same time, sternly. Azula smiled at their reactions, she knew that by saying that something will be triggered in the two and when they two realized that she was actually joking, they just smiled.

And Zuko explained. "It means that you are going to be the Princess of the Fire Nation again and mother will be the Phoenix Queen"

"Princess?" Azula asked a little surprised.

"Phoenix Queen?" Ursa asked also surprised.

"Yes.. you two are now in the Royal Family again..." Zuko answered and hugged his mother and sister tightly.

"Is there anything else Iroh said?" the young general asked, knowing that Zuko had left something out.

"More tea..." Zuko answered and they just laughtheartily, "That old man is always about tea.. isn't he?" Toph asked remembering the time both her and the Dragon of the west spend in the mountain when she left the group, and Iroh offering her some of the best tea she had ever tested.

Zuko just smiled and they headed for the Jasmine Dragon. They soon reached and the first thing they noticed was that the door was opened. "Thats weird.. who would be here?"

"Oh.. I think its a girl named Jin" Ursa answered.

"Jin? How do you know?" Zuko asked "I delivered some flowers here a couple of days ago.."

"You delivered flowers? Are they pretty? Did they smell nice?" Ty Lee asked as she started jumping excitedly, like a little girl.

"Yes, they were really pretty and smell really nice. I'll show them to you later"

The group than went in and saw a girl there cleaning the tables. "Oh, Lee? What are you doing here? Your uncle has left"

"Oh, he asked me to ah.. get some tea for him" Zuko answered while the others except Mai looked at him confused.

"Oh.. ok, well, you know where everything is" the girl answered and she saw Ursa, "Oh, Ursa. Do you know Lee?" Jin asked.

"Oh, yes.. he is my son's old friend.." Ursa answered while 'Lee' went to the back to take the tea leaves for Iroh.

"Oh.. whose your son?"

"Ah.. Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko..."

"Your son is Fire Lord Zuko? Wow.. but how come you're here?"

Ursa hesitated and answered, "I was traveling around the world for a couple of years. But I'm going back today.."

"Oh.. Fire Lord Zuko must be so happy to finally see you again" Jin answered and Zuko heard her from back and said to no one in particularly, "He is..."

They left waving good bye, after awhile of talking and catching. And went off to the port when they than board the Earth Kingdom ship, "Sir, is there anywhere you need to be before the Fire Nation?" one of the sailors asked

"No.. time for us to head home..." Zuko said with a smile and the boat started to go out the ports and towards the Fire Nation.


	25. Reaching home

The Earth Kingdom ship cut through the water swiftly. It was night time, on the deck. The cold wind blew the young man's short, black, hair as his red eyes scan through the dark sky while the moon shone brightly above him.

Azula was asleep when suddenly something made her woke up. She got off her bed and yawned slightly before wearing her shoes and went out. She climbed up to the deck and saw the shadow of a figure leaning onto the rails looking out to the sea.

She recognized it almost instantly, "Ryo..?" she asked, walking over to the person. The person turned around to the voice and saw her, "Oh.. its you.. what are you doing up?" Ryo asked.

"What about you?" Azula asked back.

"Can't sleep... you?"

"Same..." was the answer from the girl as she got beside him and stood there. Suddenly she wrap her arms around the General's waist and lean onto his back while tears escaped her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Ryo asked calmly as he turned around and look at the girl whose face was now buried in his chest.

"I-I'm so-sorry..." a sobbing voice answered. "Why...?" the boy answered.

"F-for everything...."

Ryo just sigh with a smile, "Why do you think, you did anything to me?" the boy asked as he wrap his arms around her small build.

"Because.. I liked you.."

Ryo was a little surprised and smiled, "You did..?"

"Why? Don't you believe me?" Azula asked looking up to him. "Maybe..? Did I ever told you I love you?" Ryo asked with a smirk and the 15-year-old looked up.

"What did you say?" Azula asked as she calmed down, unable to believe what she had heard. "I said, I the General of the Fire Nation and Blade of the Fire Nation Council, Ryo love you, Azula. The Princess of the Fire Nation..."

"Do you really mean it?" Azula asked again.

"Yes..."

_----_

In a crater of boiling water, an Island in the middle of it was one of the Fire Nation's most powerful and well protected prison, the Boiling Rock. In one of its cells, sat the once most powerful man in the Nation, ex-Fire Lord Ozai.

On the other side of the wall that surrounded the prison, a small group of ninja looking man could been seen, discussing how to climb over it without guards knowing.

They finally decided to pretend to be extra guards sent by the capital to guard Ozai and Long Feng, who had been transferred here from the earth kingdom. And preceded to put on their Fire Nation armor before they went up to the cable car station that will bring them to the Prison. They reached and walked towards the cable car when: "Stop there, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"We're guards from the Fire Nation capital, we were sent to guard Ozai and Long Feng's prisons" One of them explained and the guard stationed there nodded and opened the gate to the cable car. The leader of the group nodded and the group of 10 Fire Benders entered the cable car.

A moment later, it started to move over the boiling river, towards the prison. "Sir. What are we suppose to use to get out of here once the mission is complete?" One of the Fire Bender asked.

"By air, we'll steal a balloon when one comes.." The leader answered.

Back on the station, unknown to the group the guard they talked to was the Leader of the guards there and the Leader quickly wrote a message to the Warden.

_Sir._

_Theres a group of Fire Benders coming, they claimed to be from the Capital. I urge you to keep an eye on them._

_June Lee._

He finished the letter and send it with a Fire Nation Hawk.

----

A day or two had passed from the night. The Earth Kingdom Ship was nearing the docks of the Fire Nation. "Milord, we're reaching in the next hour. Please get ready" the captain said through the metal door.

"We'll get ready, thank you" Zuko answered as he sat on the bed while he looked over to the sleeping Fire Lady.

And without another word the captain left the Fire Lord to his peace. "Mai? Wake up, we're reaching"

Mai turned over to him and slowly rub her eyes open while sitting up to him, "Alright..." she answered with a yawn.

In another room, a young man sat on his bed awake, meditating. He opened his amber eyes. And scanned the room, he just sigh with a smile and got off the bed taking his Jian with him. He walked down the hall and noticed that there was a figure following him.

He turned and noticed that it was a girl and smiled, "Ty Lee.. you can come out now.."

The girl came out and pouted, "Aw.. how did you know it was me?"

"I just know..." Jan Lee answered and continue walking while the girl just followed him.

On the deck, there stood a young man and girl. The red eyes stared right into the Amber eyes that belonged to the girl in front of him, "So.. Azula.. you ready?" the General asked with a smile on his face as he got into a stance.

"I always am..." the girl answered cockily and got into a stance as well.

And with one last blow of the wind the two started charging at each other as they started to shoot Fire balls out of their hands, "Come on now.. is this really all you got?" Azula asked still cocky like always as she shot a ball Fire ball at him.

"Do you really think so?" Ryo answered as he shot a golden fire ball at the girl. Suddenly the girl started charging up her lighting and shot it at Ryo, who smirk and charge up his own golden lighting and shot it out of his finger tips.

There was a loud explosion and when they smoke cleared a figure ran and jumped out through the smoke into the sky before she started to fired a powerful streak of orange flame like a flame thrower while the bender slowly landed onto the ground while the flames continue to burn the General. Suddenly a ball of golden flames with lighting around them burst from within while the flames destroyed all the orange flames.

In the middle, the general stood there with a smirk with his legs bended and his hands spread out with his hands opened. "Oh come on... a flamethrower? Theres definitely something better right Azula?"

Azula smirk and said, "Than are you really going to only defend yourself?"

"Well.. now that you mention it... maybe I won't" Ryo answered and started on the attack this time using his infamous golden lighting fire bending while the girl countered with her blue fire, taking turns to attack, defend and counter-attack.


	26. Home at last

After awhile, the sparring match was judged at a no win. Since either Fire Bender were hurt but just plain exhausted but they continued the match. "ha.. bet you thought you would win me..." Ryo stated as he stood there, in a stance, in front of her, breathing heavily.

"I didn't think you turned stronger then how you were when we were younger..." Azula replied obviously not wanting to admit defeat just yet, her breathing heavy as well.

"Oh.. come on.. you seriously thought that?" Ryo asked, smirking, he started to fire some fireballs at the Princess again. Azula manage to narrowly dodge them and fire some back at the general again.

"Ryo, you're holding back aren't you..." Azula stated seriously, all of a suddenly, with a calm face. Ryo stop immediately and looked at her, "And why would you say that?" he asked just as serious with a smile.

"You have not charge your attacks since you used that fire ball defensive...." Azula answered, as she started charging up her lighting again. "Azula.. you seriously want me to go to a point where I might kill you?"

"I'm confident you won't hit the killing shot..." Azula said as she swerve her head to the side and dodge another Fireball from him, missing by centimeters. She jumped to the side and fired the lighting at the general.

"Fine than..." Ryo commented and used his Golden Lighting blade and came into contact with the blue lighting with his lighting engulfed hand. Azula's eyes widen when he disappeared and her lighting started to split in half to each side. She saw the faint image of the General with gold lighting over his drawn back, hand.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face but she didn't see it as she had closed her eyes by reflex, but stood there firmly and he said "Wow.. you really do trust me...", Azula opened her eyes slowly and saw the fist right in front of her.

"Well... If I have to love someone.. I have to learn to trust right?" Azula replied with the same smirk she always wore.

Ryo just smiled and stood back while letting his hand fall back to his side freely. "Hey, Loverbirds, We're reaching!" Zuko shouted as he got to the deck with the others. Azula and Ryo turned to look at him sharply.

"What? I thought you two would have.. Oh I don't know... confess?" Zuko explained sarcastically with a smirk on his face. "Who said we did!" Both answered at the same time and looked at each other for an instant before turning away with proud but slightly pink faces.

So the Fire Nation could be seen in a distance, "Man! Raise the Flag of the White Lotus!" The captain shouted and a few man quickly climb up the mast and hung a white flag that had a White Lotus printed onto it.

----

"Milord, theres an Earth Kingdom ship nearing our port, do you want us to be prepared?" the messenger asked. The current Fire Lord considered and asked, "Is there any symbol on it?"

"A white lotus on its flag sir." the messenger answered.

Iroh was a little surprised although his face didn't show but a smile was on his face as he said, "Let them in, The Fire Lord is back. And can you please send for Shuyu, the great sage of the Fire Sages?"

"Yes Milord" the messenger answered and left. 'Hope they brought back some tea...' Iroh thought amusingly.

Half an hour later the current Great Sage, Shyu entered, "Greetings to the Fire Lord, is there anything you need me to help with General?" the great sage asked as he bowed in greeting to Iroh.

"Welcome to the capital, Great Sage Shyu. I have a favor to ask you, I need you to coronate two titles for Azula and my sister" Iroh asked.

"Why certainly, General. It is after all my job.." Shyu answered. Iroh nodded, "Good can you please get everything ready in an hour?" Iroh asked again, "Yes sir. I'll get everything ready.." Shyu answered, got up and got ready to leave.

"Oh yes, and in reward to your services all this years to the Avatar. You are invited for tea after the coronation..." Iroh said. "Thank you my lord.." Shyu answered and got up to leave after bowing once more.

----

The Ship continue to sail through the blue water while the Fire Nation got nearer and nearer. They all stood around on the deck as the crew brought the ship through.

Ryo stood in front of the deck as they all got ready "Once we're home, where are you gonna go?" Zuko asked the young general as he stopped beside him.

He shrug and answered, "I don't know... go back to Ember Island I guess..."

"What about Zhao? Aren't you staying to help?" The young Fire Lord asked.

Ryo smirk, "You have your sister and your Uncle here.. the Fire Nation's best generals and the Avatar.. what do you need me for?"

"I need you to look after us..." Zuko answered, Ryo cocked an eyebrow and looked at him wildly, "You're not gonna make me the leader of the Royal Guards are you?" he asked hoping its not true.

"Nope.. I'm making you that and the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation...."

"You're seriously not gonna do that are you?" Ryo asked

"Who said I wouldn't?" Zuko answered, "Theres something else right..." Ryo said.

"What? A Princess has to have her Prince right?" Zuko asked looking at him with another smirk.

Ryo looked at him in the eye that said, 'If you don't run you're dead...' Zuko understood that look almost immediately and laugh sarcastically before he started running away with the Young General behind himThe ship sailed for another half an hour and it soon reached into the docks of the Fire Nation

Zuko, Mai, Ursa and Azula started to get off the ship and Zuko looked up to the peak of the volcano where the Capital sat, "Finally home..." he said to himself.


	27. Lightning Lesson 1

The group were greeted by the Army that had assembled there ready to fight any enemy as they walked along between them with the Army bowed in a Fire Nation salute to the Fire Lord and other High rank, Fire Nations members of the groups including the Avatar.

They made their way to the city and saw that there were Yu Yan Archers stationed on top of the entrance in covers to camouflage them and a few stationed on roof tops. The group soon reached the palace soon enough and headed towards the throne room.

They were greeted by a wall of fire in front of the throne and the person sitting behind it was none other than the original Heir of it, Iroh. "Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko and Young Avatar Aang" he greeted.

"Uncle, I see you've got your old friends on your side again.." Zuko answered as he hugged his beloved Father-figure. Iroh smiled heartily and answered, "Well, with an evil Admiral on the loose with a battalion... They don't really have a choice right?" Iroh answered with a question and asked again, "Did you bring me back some tea?"

"Here you are, Uncle" Mai said as she handed him the pack of tea leaves. Iroh took it and smiled, "Oh yes, Mai.. Thank you.."

"Iroh, its great to see you again, old man.." Toph greeted as she patted him on the back with a smile, "Oh, Miss Bei Fong. Its nice to see you too.."

"I see, you have decided to take your place as Fire Lord.." a kind voice said from behind. Iroh turned and asked, "And how have you been doing? Ursa" he asked with a smile as he hugged the new Phoenix Queen.

"I've been doing well, and congratulations on your achievement on taking over Ba Sing Se. Although I'm sorry its only a year after.."

"Its ok.. I'm just glad you're finally back.." Iroh answered as he let go of her and looked over to the young man behind her.

"General Iroh.. Its nice to see you again.." Ryo greeted as he bowed in salute to the Older General.

Iroh smiled and returned the salute as well, "So, Ryo. How does it feel to be a General?"

"It's alright..." the general answered.

"So what have you been up to with my Nephew and Niece?" Iroh asked

"Just going around.. again.." Ryo answered. Iroh nodded thoughtfully and Aang came over, "General Iroh?"

"Yes? Young Avatar. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes.. I need you to teach me how to bend Lighting.. As the Avatar I have to learn not just all the bending but also all techniques"

"Thats a very wise decision.. But I don't think I am in position to do that.. Avatar Aang meet me back here in two hours and I'll tell you why"

They went to their respective rooms and Aang sat down onto the armchair in his room when Katara came up of the washroom after washing up. "Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you would be wondering around the place for awhile"

"No, its been a long trip, I thought I rest for awhile before going to General Iroh to start Lighting Bending Lessons.."

Katara was surprised yet shocked at the same time, "But Aang.. don't you remember what happen the last time between you and Lighting?"

"I know.. Katara.. But I have to do this..." Aang answered as he walked over to her, Katara sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, noting that he was taller this time round, "Promise me you'll be careful..." she whispered into his ear.

"I will.." was the soft reply from the Avatar as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zuko heard the all thing although he didn't see it and thought, 'I've gotten over with my turmoil... will I be able to produce Lighting this time...?'

Two hours later.

Aang made his way to the throne room and saw that the General was wearing only his bottom, showing his well trained, muscular upper body. "Ah, Avatar. You're here.. Are you ready?" he asked.

Aang nodded, "Yes, General Iroh..".

"Good, First I'll explain how Lighting works, than I'll tell you my plans for your training.."

"I understand, General.."

"Good.. first off, Lighting is generated only if you have a peace of mind, clear of emotions and it requires separating the energies of Yin and Yang. Once you generate Lighting, you do not control it, but act only as it's guide"

Aang nodded understandingly and Iroh continued, "I'm going to show it once, than you'll try". He finished his sentence and gestured to Aang to back off a little and started to move his arms in a circular motion as Lighting started to generate around his hands.

Awhile later, Iroh jumped and aim it straight into the open space in front releasing the Lighting into the air. Aang watched in amazement at the skill of the older man, "Thats very cool, you have got to teach me!" Aang exclaimed.

"Good, but on your first attempt. It might blow up in your face, the same thing happen to Zuko. So do not be discouraged.." Iroh explained, Aang nodded, "Good, we'll go outside, in case it does blow up".

Aang agreed and followed Iroh to the garden where he saw a pond of Turtle Ducks. "Is this where Zuko used to be with his mother?" he asked out of curiousity.

Iroh nodded and said, "Try it here.."

Aang nodded and started to follow Iroh's movements as Lighting started to generate from his hands and he quickly released it into the sky. After he released it, he suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall when Iroh caught him in time and lied him down onto the grass.

"It's normal on the first try that you get tired.. I'm impressed by your Lighting generation" Iroh explained. "Thank you" Aang answered still a little tired, and slowly sat up.

"Good, now.. I understand that you will be free for now until the Invasion. But I think that you shouldn't stay in the Fire Nation to train your Lighting generation" Iroh explained

Aang suddenly exclaimed, "But why?!"

"It's Azula, I know she has changed, and I understand that Zuko will put her back into the Boiling Rock. But I will talk him into letting her teach you to generate Lighting as to redeem herself"

"I understand.. But where will we stay for my training?"

"You will stay with Piandao, that way, Jan Lee, Zuko, Sokka and Ryo can finish their sword training"

Aang nodded and asked, "When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow.. After the Coronation"

-----

At the Boiling Rock, the group of soldiers reported to their respective targets and got ready for the plan as they stood guard at their targets.

"Fire Lord Ozai" the leader of the group greeted as he dropped onto one knee in front of the fallen Lord.

"Who are you" Ozai asked with no hint of fear.

"Someone send me to break you out..."


	28. Lightning Lesson 2

Zuko walked out onto the sheltered pathway, passing the garden at the same time and saw his Uncle and Aang learning to generate Lighting. He was surprised when he saw Aang able to generate Lighting on his first try.

He walked out to them, "Uncle! Aang!" he called as he started to walk towards them.

Iroh turned and saw his Nephew, "Oh, Nephew.. What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around.. Is Aang learning to generate Lighting?" Zuko asked back.

Iroh nodded and turned to Aang, "Go practice the basics on your own for awhile, I need to talk to Zuko"

Aang nodded understandingly and left the Uncle and Nephew alone, "So, Uncle is there something you want to talk to me about?" Zuko asked as he watch the teenage Avatar leave the two of them.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Azula" Iroh answered.

Zuko was a little surprised and asked, "Why? What about her?" as he thought of how she is, spending her current time with the young general.

"I want her to teach the Avatar, advance Lighting techniques..."

Zuko was shocked this time, "What?! Why? Last time she used Lighting, she almost killed someone" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Zuko, I know what I'm doing.. this way we'll know if she has a chance to redeem herself" Iroh explained. Zuko was slightly taken back, "But Uncle, I thought you have forgiven her.."

"I have.. but this is a chance for all of you to see if you had really changed"

Zuko nodded and asked, "Than am I ready to generate Lighting as well?"

Iroh look at his nephew and smiled with a knowing nod of his wisdom, Zuko took off the Fire Lord robe he wore and got his uncle to hold it for him. He got into position and started to generate Lighting as he tried to remember what his uncle had thought him.

Zuko started to circle his arms like last time as Lighting started to generate around his hands as well, his eyes widen as he quickly guided the Lighting to aim for the sky and released it with two fingers out, a moment after he shot the lighting, the tip of his fingers, smoked.

"I did it..." Zuko said, eye widen, under his breath. He turned to his uncle and exclaimed as he hug the old General, "I did it! I shot Lighting!"

"Good, Zuko.. now I will go and talk to Azula about the Avatar and your training. I want you to get ready for the coronation tomorrow" Iroh explained.

Zuko nodded, "Than what about the Invasion?"

"It has nothing to do with you and the team for now, I want you to leave the day after"

Zuko was totally surprised, "But Uncle" he said but was interrupted.

"Zuko, you will do as I say, I want you to go to Piandao's and finish your sword and Lighting training" Iroh explained.

"But why?"

"Shu Jing is safer than here, I want you to go there and finish your training"

"But Uncle, I want to stay here and fight alongside of you" Zuko answered.

"Zuko, you have to go to Piandao's he will guide you along and he will make sure no one gets near Shu Jing. I'll allow you to come back only if Azula thinks that you're ready"

Zuko knew that he won't win and nodded with his face staring at the ground, he put on his robe and started to make his way back to his room.

----

Azula was walking along the shops of the Fire Nation capital in her Princess robe with the young General by her side as they walked, "Why did you suggest this again?" she asked.

"So that you can see how happy people are with Zuko's lordship..."

"And how does that help...?" she asked again.

"I don't know?" Ryo answered with a smiled. Azula stopped and said, "I'm going back to the Palace..."

Ryo knew that there was no stopping her and just followed her in silence, the two of them soon reached and the guard let them in. they walked around for awhile and some how ended up at the Garden.

Azula walked silently over to the pond where the Turtle Ducks swam as tears suddenly started to fill her eyes, Ryo walked over and wrapped one arm over her shoulders, pulling her closed. "Whats wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I re-remembered the t-time, I c-came h-here with Z-Zu-zu... w-when we were younger..." she explained, sobbing a little. Ryo just sigh and held her tighter, "You can always make up to them..."

"How can I do that?" the girl asked a little surprise at the teen's answer.

"I don't know.. But I know theres always a way..." he answered, he let go of the girl and sat down against the tree under the shade. Azula sat down beside him and suddenly they saw a man walking towards them.

Ryo stood up and bowed, "General Iroh" he greeted.

"Ryo, good to see you. Do you mind if I talk to my niece for awhile?" Iroh requested while returning the salute. Ryo shook his head with a smile and Azula followed her uncle inside.

"Is there anything you need? Uncle.." Azula asked, she felt weird calling Iroh, 'Uncle' for once. It has been years since she called him that.

"Yes.. a day from today, you will all leave the Capital and head for Shu Jing" Iroh explained. Azula was surprised, "What do you mean?" she interrupted.

"I want you to have a chance to prove to them that you have changed, I want you to teach the Avatar and your Brother. Advance Lighting techniques"

"But.." Azula started but Iroh interrupted, "It is the only way, Azula. I know that you rather me teach, but I want you to do it"

"But why?" Azula asked again.

"Think Azula.." was the answer from the wise General, who than turned and left.

Azula finally understood why her uncle wanted her to do it.. why he wanted her to have a chance to prove herself. It was because he still love her as his beloved niece no matter what she had done.

----

"Tell me who send you!" Ozai shouted angrily. Still there was no answer from the leader. Ozai knew that the soldier won't talk and gave up as he sat on the bed.

----

"Long Feng?" one of the soldiers from the other group asked.

The man looked up at him with disgust and uninterested and asked, "What is it?"

"We're here with an offer.."

Long Feng was interested now, "What offer do you have in mind?"

"A chance for revenge"

The ex-earth king advisor nodded, "And what do I get if I help you?"

"The Dai Li and Ba Sing Se" was the answer

----

After Aang left the Uncle and Nephew to themselves he went back to his room and noticed that Katara was sitting on the chair taking a nap, he walked over and slowly awaken the Water-tribe girl. "Katara? Wake up" he said as he shook her lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and her view sharpen as Aang's face came into view, "Aang? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up, stretching her hands out.

"Katara we have to talk" Aang said as he kneel down beside her. "Why? What is it?"

"General Iroh is sending us away for my Lighting generation training" Aang said. Katara was surprised now, "But why? What about the Fire Nation?"

"He said, that he wants Azula to teach me.."

Katara was down right shocked, "But she might kill you, doesn't he know what happened?"

"Katara? Calm down, I think I know what he has in mind..." Aang answered.

"Alright promise me you be careful..."


	29. Training

After the talk and decision to help the Avatar and Fire Lord, the day passed through rather quickly with the young Avatar, Aang and young Fire Lord, Zuko, practicing the basics of Lighting generation from the infamous, Dragon of the West, Iroh.

"Aang, you got to relax, you have too much on your mind. Concentrate"

Aang nodded and continued to circle his arms.

Zuko was slightly angered by how he was unable to guide the lighting properly, "Zuko, you calm down as well. Remember what I taught you" Iroh said watching the progress of the two.

-----

Mai was practicing her speed and accuracy for her knife throwing with Ryo as her target, as he is the fastest and hardest target among them. "Oh come on, Mai. Please say there is more..." Ryo mocked as he dodge another dart from the expert with ease.

"Of course there is..." Mai answered, running along side him around the semi-large training arena as she drew out three more darts with both hands from her sleeves, she took aim in a split of a second and threw all of them at the General.

Ryo smirk as he watch the darts fly at him, he placed his hand at the side of his right boot and pulled the handle sticking out on a small compartment at the side, before twisting his body and swipe the darts away before he threw it at the knife thrower with amazing speed and precision.

Mai watched as the knife flew pass her eyes and it stuck to the other side of the earth wall. 'What in the world was that it's too big to be a normal dart knife.....' she thought, stopping, as she picture the knife in her head, eye-widen.

It looked like a normal steely knife but it was around 10inches long and 2inches in width with a black Flame Insignia on it's blade just above its hilt, which was 5 inches long ending with a small diamond shaped knife at the end. "What the heck was that..?" Mai asked in her usual emotionless way but immediately Ryo knew what she meant.

"My custom throwing daggers.. I never blow them out unless I need to.."

Mai was a little suspicious, "Last I check, you never learned to throw knifes..."

"I didn't.. I learn to throw daggers.." Ryo smirked as he went to take the dagger out from the wall and slide it back to the side of his black and gold boots.

-----

Suki and Ty Lee were in the court yard practicing chi blocking moves on wooden dummies with equal speed and precision as they strike the wood with their jabs and shots.

"Great Suki! Now you are ready to do something harder!" Ty Lee commented jumping around excitedly as she watch Suki's progress on her speed and accuracy with the basic movements.

"Finally, I was wondering if I'll ever master it.." Suki answered as she breath in deep breaths to control her air intake, with a smile.

"You got it eventually right?, now I'll show you a slightly more Advance combo, this one is to numb a person's body" Ty Lee answered as she started to jab at different spots of the wooden dummy at an amazing rate while Suki stood there and took them in with determination to master it.

------

Sokka and Jan Lee were in the weapons room talking about their times with the famous Sword master and their training. "So, you 'sketched' that mountain view he took you too?" Jan asked as he sharpen his sword.

"Well, not exactly" Sokka answered. "You drew a different picture didn't you?" Jan asked as his lips curved upwards.

"Are you challenging me?" Sokka asked as he sheathed his blue water tribe sword back into the sheath and pulled up his black 'Space Sword'

"Maybe I am.. maybe I'm not..nice sword by the way" Jan answered as he stood up with his sword in hand. "Well, I'll take that yes...thanks" Sokka stated with a smile and stood up in front of the swordsmen with his Meteor sword in hand.

They than started to have a sparring match as they tried their new moves and combinations on each other. "You have learned a lot even though you had spend only a week with the Master"

"Why, thank you. You are certainly more skilled though" Sokka answered as he dodge a fast swipe by the young man, which he knew would take whatever it hit, off his body.

Jan smiled and started to attack a little more faster as Sokka watched and observe, following the instruction of his master. He saw an opening and took it quickly taking the chance and started his own attack.

"Observing and taking the chance of an opening" Jan said as he blocked the shots from the Water Tribe warrior. "Master Piandao has taught you well.."

Sokka smiled and quickly fought his way to a point where he cornered the teen in front of him onto the wall.

------

As the two sparred and the others train, Azula was in her room packing, getting ready for her journey to Shu Jing. Getting ready to redeem herself and start training the Avatar and Fire Lord in advance Lighting generation techniques.

She finished packing and went to sit in front of her dressing table and sighed, she smiled for once with happiness and noticed that she looked the same as before, only this time. Taller and curvier a little. Her hair was not in her usual top knot, but in a high ponytail.

"Am I really willing to change..? will I be able to generate Lighting again...?" she asked her reflection and a knock on her door was heard. "Come in.." she said.

The door creaked opened and a lady walked in silently, "Mother? What are you doing here?"

Ursa walked over and said, "I wanted to talk to you.."

"Whats there for us to talk about? Why don't you talk to Zu-zu...?" Azula spat.

The soon-to-be Phoenix Queen sighed and ask, "Azula, Why do you always feel that I don't love you like I love Zuko?"

"Because you never showed it to me..." Azula stated sternly. "Azula, I wish I could a lot... but your father never gave me the chance..."

"Don't go blaming him if you don't want to go see me train or do anything that concerns me!" Azula shouted.

"Azula.. please at least let me explain..."

"No! I won't listen...!" Azula spat covering her ears from the 'horrid' truth oh how her father stopped her from receiving her mother's love.

"Azula, please..." Ursa pleaded. "No! Get out of my room, now!" she screamed.

Ursa turned and left, she reached the door and looked at her daughter one last time. She walked out the door and happened to run into the young General. "Oh, Ryo. What are you doing here?"

"Ah...." Ryo started, "Oh.. I see..." Ursa continued and left the general to his mind.

Ryo nodded and started to walk towards his destination, the room of the 'fallen' Princess, he soon reached and knocked onto it. "Who is it?!" a voice called.

"It's me.." Ryo answer.

-----

Back at the prison, the 'Guards' were bidding their time as the Warden got ready to leave in his Air Balloon. "Sir.. thats the only balloon.. should we take action?"

"Get them out, time to leave.."


	30. Coronation

The two group of soldiers quickly and quietly fish out keys from their pockets, "Now?" one of the soldiers in the group that were releasing Long Feng, asked.

A nod was the reply. They got the prisoner out and started for the War Balloon, they took out the guards silently and before they had the chance to hit the alarm. The two groups soon rendezvous at the cable car station.

The Warden was boarding the cable car when he heard fast and loud footsteps behind him. "Ozai and Long Feng.. I should have known..." the warden said quietly as his guards got ready to fight.

"Warden.. I urge you not to let your man fight and let us go..." the Leader of the group said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll lose all your man..."

"If thats a price that will keep them to be unable to leave.. I'll risk it, Attack!" the Warden shouted and his group of guards charged at the escapees and it's group of soldiers. As they fought.

-----

"Shuyu, Is everything ready?" Iroh asked, smiling as the Great Sage drunk his tea.

"Yes, General Iroh.. And I must say, I have to visit your tea shop soon, this is the best jasmine tea I've had in my life" the Great Sage answered taking an sip of his tea before placing it back onto the cement table.

"I look forward to it..." Iroh stated with a hint of happiness and joy in his voice, sipping his cup of tea as well.

Shuyu nodded understandingly, he knew how much this meant to the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, being the savior of Ba Sing Se, learning from the last two dragons about the true art of Fire Bending.. and his love for tea.. this were the things that meant a lot to him.

But the four things that meant most was his nephew, niece, wife and son. After they finished Shuyu went back to the Dragon Catacombs and finished the last things he need and soon everyone left for bed and slept through the warm silent night.

Mai was asleep when she felt the person beneath her move a little, she shifted her head and her eyes fluttered open and she look up to Zuko's calm and sound asleep face. She than noticed that arms were wrapped around her tightly yet warmly.

She just smiled again and went back to sleep.

The sun started to rise soon after and everyone in the capital from the town behind the tower plaza and the capital had risen early to clean up and head for the Palace's Coronation square, for the coronation of three of the most love, respected and loyal person to the Fire Lord.

Everyone on the island were soon at the coronation square each side of the square was the flag of the Fire Nation symbol with gaps in between them. Everyone including the masters from the Order of the White Lotus and the gaang except Aang, Mai and Zuko were there.

Shuyu got ready and went up to the top of the square where the coronation will happen, "Everyone.. today we mark the day of the coronation of the Princess, Crown Prince and the Phoenix Queen. Will everyone please stand!"

Everyone stood up and Shuyu continued, "Ursa.." the said lady came forward, " do you swear to remain loyal to the Fire Nation and help the Fire Lord guide us to a greater peace?"

"I do..." Ursa answered with a smile and a crown piece that looked just like the Fire Lord's except thinner was placed over her top knot, which Shuyu took from a cushion held by a girl.

"Then I bestowed by the power of the Great Sages of Avatar Roku's temple, and the power bestowed upon by the crown of the Fire Lord shall crown you, Ursa, the Phoenix Queen of the !" Shuyu announced and slide the needle through the hole on each side of the crown holding it in place.

Ursa bowed once more and walked back to her position.

"Azula" the named girl came forward, wearing her imperial armor, "Azula, your brother has forgiven you and he has proved you worthy to be a royalty again, the Avatar has also forgiven you and as said you deserve this"

Azula was a little surprised and Shuyu just continued, "Now, Azula.. do you swear to remain loyal to the Fire Nation and follow your brother's orders?"

"Yes... I do.." Azula answered while Shuyu took her crown off the cushion that was held by a girl and placed it on her top knot.

"And now bestowed by the power of the Great Sages of Avatar Roku's temple, and the power bestowed upon by the crown of the Fire Lord shall crown you as Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation!" he announced again, sliding in the needle in place.

Azula was near tears, she finally felt complete after so long...

"General Ryo would you please come forward.." Shuyu called and everyone went silent at the name, they recognized the General immediately and waited for Shuyu to start.

"Everyone.. Before I begin... theres one thing the Fire Lord want to say..." Shuyu said and stepped back, and Zuko came forward.

"Everyone.. on many occasion.. I wonder if me being friends with this man right here.. made everyone believe that it was our friendship that made him a general.. here and now.. I'll say that it was not only that, it was because he has the courage to face anyone in battle. He has won his fair share of battles and he has also been a loyal friend.. tell me.. does anyone think that his vicious and unforgivable?"

Everyone were silent, when a few child voices shouted, "Fire Lord Zuko?! Over here!" a little boy from within a group of children shouted.

"Yes?" Zuko answered.

"Why do you say that Ryo is vicious and unforgivable? He seem so nice and playful.. he even play with us from time to time!" the same boy said.

Than another little boy spoke up, "Yeah! He is always showing us fire bending tricks and he taught us a little of how to use dual swords!!"

"See.. I appoint him as general to be a role model.. for kids and to lead the Army because of his skills as a master Firebender now.. Great Sage please carry on.."

Shuyu nodded, "General Ryo.. do you swear to keep the Fire nation save and peaceful at all cost? Along with the title of the Blade of the Fire Nation council.. I shall crown thee... General Ryo, Crown Prince of the Fire nation!"

Ryo felt the elderly sage place a crown piece over his top knot and slide the needle in place. He stood up and along with the other two and Zuko the four of them walked up to the edge and everyone cheered loudly coming especially from the group of kids.

Causing Zuko to smirk and whisper to Ryo, "Looks like you got a fan club..."

"If this wasn't an important event.. history would be repeating itself you know.."

Zuko just smiled and stopped teasing the General.

After the coronation everyone left to their own business and Ryo smiled as he put on the robe that Royalty wore under their armor and he put on his boots. They had half a day, more to relax before leaving with Piandao to his home to finish Sokka, Zuko, Jan Lee and Ryo's sword training, Aang and Zuko to master Lighting and the others to relax for awhile before the upcoming invasion.

Ryo walked through the busy streets and soon reached the place he loved the most, a huge space at a back ally where the kids would play catching and stuff like that, when he walked in. The kids immediately took noticed and greeted him, "Greetings to the Crown Prince"

"Guys.. you don't have to do it you know.."

"But" Ryo cut in and said, "Fire Lord Zuko did the same.. he stop me from greeting him after I found out he was royalty and he even let me go to his palace"

"Really?!" the kids exclaimed.

Ryo nodded and said, "You guys can come in a next year.. I still have to get it ready for you guys right?"

"Ok.." they all answered with a smile. They played around for awhile and Ryo left.


	31. To Shu Jing

Everyone had gotten ready to leave and were packed on Appa, Zuko had decided to take one of his new war balloons, which were bigger and faster there, along with Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Ryo while the gaang flew on Appa. They were getting ready to fly when Azula went to Piandao.

"Master Piandao?" she asked towards the back of the sword master.

Piandao turned around to face the person that spoke his name and came face to face with the Princess, "Princess? Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Yes.. I want to learn to make swords..." Azula answered.

The sword master was caught by surprise by her request but his face didn't show it, "And why would you want to do that?"

Azula hesitated and answered, "Because I at the cost of my freedom, a person important to me.. lost his"

Piandao knew who she meant almost immediately and nodded in reply, "Very well.. you'll meet me at night after your training with the Avatar and Fire Lord, Zuko"

Azula nodded, "Where?"

"My butler, Fat, will bring you there after your training.." Piandao answered and hopped onto Appa with Sokka and the others. While she entered the War Balloon, Zuko had taken.

----

The two groups were putting up quite a fight, "Ha... You'll never get away with this" the Warden said as he blocked two Fireballs from the attacking group.

"Oh.. but we will... finish this boys..." the leader of the group stated and the group spread out and finish the last of the Firebending guards.

The Warden dropped on one knee, panting, "I told you I would win..." the leader of the group answered and went onto the Gondola.

As the group left, more Firebenders emerge and wanted to give chase when the Warden stopped them and said, "Send a letter to the Fire Lord about the two escapees first"

"But Sir.."

The Warden cut in and said, "We're no match for them.."

The guard just nodded and quickly got everyone back and brought the Warden to the infirmary while he wrote the letter to the Fire Lord.

_Fire Lord, Zuko._

_I'm sorry to inform you that your father, ex-Fire Lord, Ozai and Long Feng of the Earth Kingdom had escape. The warden had tried to stop them but he was unsuccessful due to the enemy to be too powerful._

_He is currently resting and had requested me to write to you about the matter. And would like you to put a stop to their plan._

_Loyal to you always,_

_June Lee._

_PS: I gather that my brother is with you? If yes, tell him to go back to Master Piandao and finish training. I'll not head back there because I have to take care of things in the Boiling rock._

June Lee quickly went to the messenger center and tied the message to a elite hawk and send it to Zuko.

-----

The sun dropped below the horizon and the group got ready to leave, "Well, Nephew. I wish you good luck in your training. Remember what I said and soon we'll be on the front line together" Iroh said with a smile.

Zuko nodded, smiling as well, "I'll see you soon, Uncle. And we'll defend the Fire Nation together"

And with that the young Fire Lord started to bend into the engine bringing the Balloon up while Aang shouted, "Yip, yip!" and Appa followed into the sky soon after.

"Oh yes.. Jan Lee, your brother is currently in the Boiling Rock"

"Yes.. he told me, after the war. He was posted there.." Jan answered and suddenly Ty Lee jumped in and ask, "You have a brother?"

Jan turned to her and just nodded, shrugging, "You didn't ask so I didn't say anything..." he answered.

Ty Lee pouted and said, "Thats cause you never bother to say..."

"But Zuko knows so whats the point?"

"The point is..." Ty Lee started but stop, "Ok.. fine.. but whose your brother?" she asked, cheerfully, again all of a sudden.

"June Lee, his the leader of the guards at the Boiling Rock"

Ty Lee nodded while Jan Lee just shook his head and turned to his master, "Sifu Piandao, the boy from the Water Tribe.."

"What about him?"

"Why did you teach him?"

"The way of the sword does not belong to anyone..."

"I know.. but.. wouldn't you afraid he could ever use it against you?"

"He may be younger and more agile and in many ways better then me as I am instead of younger, yes he may be able to overpower me.. but he like you have not finish training yet..."

Jan just sighed and nodded, he knew his master was a man that should never be question of his decisions.. heck not even an army of 100 soldiers and scare him.

On the other side of the Balloon, the young Crown Prince was leaning against the edge as he looked over the seas while they flew over it. Suddenly a voice asked, "Are you thinking of something?"

Ryo turned and saw the Princess, "Nothing.. just.. thinking about some stuff.."

"Care to tell me what it is?" she asked as she leaned onto the edge with her back, beside him.

"Maybe.."

Azula turned to look at him and said, "You know that I get what I want right..."

"Don't bother, Azula.. that kind of stuff doesn't work on me.."

The Princess sighed in defeat, she knew that the General was right, he was used to threats and he knew that what ever threat that came, he can handle it. "So.. are you gonna tell me?"

Ryo turned to look at her, "You're really persistent you know that...?"

Azula smiled and shrug, "I told you, I'll get what I want.."

"Well.. you're not gonna get anything from me.. and you know why..." Ryo answered and started to walk away, smirking.

Azula was looked at the retreating back and had an idea of what was on his mind, 'His swords...' she thought.

They traveled for another couple of hours over the sea and they had started flying over land now, Aang had decided to land for a few days to rest and everyone soon set up camp again, along a seaside, cliff. The place that had stayed before getting ready for the invasion.

"So.. this is where you were all.. when getting ready to invade the Fire nation?" Zuko asked as he got his tent ready.

"Ya... nice huh.." Sokka said proud of his choice for places to get armies ready.

Zuko just smiled at the soon-to-be Water Tribe Chief, he took his sword and started to head for the open cliff and sat down looking over the horizon before he started meditating with his sword by his side.

Ryo had already gotten his things ready and he had left his Crown piece behind in the Fire nation and had cut his hair to his original style, just slightly longer than a normal crew cut. He then lifted up his palm and bended a small ball of fire above it.

Azula also finished arranging and setting up his things and turned to look at the General, she saw him bending a small ball of fire above his hand and just smiled, "This is gonna be a long day... just to get him to relax for once..."

And with that said, she started planning on how to get him to relax for a day.


	32. The meaning of Fire Bending

Jan and Ty Lee were sitting at the cliff, looking over the sea when Ty Lee suddenly asked, "So.. What do you do usually?"

Jan Lee who was meditating opened one eye to look at her and answered, "Meditated.. it helps clear the mind.."

"But its so boring... Don't you do anything fun?" Ty Lee answered leaning behind with her hands.

"Does training count?" Jan asked turning his head to face her. "Maybe...?" Ty Lee answered shrugging.

"Wanna spar with me?" Jan asked all of a sudden.

Ty Lee turned to him with an evil-girl, smile and answered, "You're on.."

In a split-second, Jan Lee had back flipped and drawn his pale blue blade, as he landed lightly on his feet, "Shall we start?" he asked with a smirk.

Ty Lee didn't answer and smiled as she started to somersault towards him, Jan saw her coming and slowly walked backwards, keeping his blade straight, in front of him. She landed in front of him in a second and started jabbing at him.

Jan smiled as the first of the super fast jab came towards him, to someone normal, it was fast but to people like him and Ryo, it was like they were in slow motion although his eye sight wasn't near Ryo's. His were fast enough to let him see her hand coming towards him.

He swerve sideways and dodge the shot as he quickly quickly drop his blade, pointing his hilt at the Acrobat and hit her lightly in a stomach enough to knock her back a few meters, "Fast.. but not enough" Jan commented as he brought the sword back up.

"Wow.. you're good, Jan.. but not enough.." Ty Lee commented before she went on the attack again.

Jan just smirk and let her attack as he retreated and observe her attacking, looking for an opening he saw one in a matter of minutes and he side stepped, Ty Lee's force behind that attack brought her to forward and she had missed her target, Jan brought his hand up and held onto her hand before pulling her towards him, causing him to fall back a little before his back leg supported him and Ty Lee leaning against his chest.

"Sorry..." Jan apologized quickly and brought them back up to a standing position, both looking away with blushes on their cheeks.

"Never mind..." Ty Lee answered as she let go of his hand, "So.. wanna go for a swim?".

Jan shrug and "ok" then the two made their way to the cave pool that Katara found just before the invasion, when Toph had posed as 'The Runaway' to scam people of their gold. "Wow.. this place is nice.." Jan commented as he place his sword against a rock, and took off his clothes leaving only his pants and untied his hair letting it fall below his eyes. He pulled up his pants leg up to his knees and sat down up the edge, his leg in the water.

Ty Lee took off her clothes leaving only her undergarments and she jumped into the water, splashing it all around, causing Jan Lee to be soaked, "Ty Lee.. you seriously have got to stop splashing water.." Jan Lee said with a irritated voice.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. but the water looked so nice and so cooling.. I just couldn't wait to jump in" Ty Lee apologized.

Jan smirk and jump onto her and into the water. The two of them came up and Ty Lee asked as she send a barrage of splashes at him, "I thought you were angry at me"she said as she continue her barrage.

"You're too adorable to be angry at you know.." Jan answered without thinking, causing both of them to stop immediately and turn red, "I shouldn't have said that..." he said quickly.

"You think I'm adorable?" Ty Lee asked with a slightly bewildered look on her adorable face.

"Ya... don't you hear them enough?"

"No.. not at all.. I always hear people say I'm hot or pretty or call me hottie or cutie... but not many say I'm adorable.." Ty Lee answered as her face darken a little.

Jan slowly walked over to her and place his arm over her shoulder and said, "Well.. I think you are.. thats what counts right?"

Ty Lee heard him and looked up to him with a teary, smile and nodded.

----

Back at the campsite, Azula started to walk over to Ryo and sat down beside the Crown Prince, who was playing with a ball of fire. "You're not gonna relax are you?" she asked.

"You too huh... I hardly see you relax... you're always competing for something..." Ryo answered.

Azula turned to him and said, "It's what keeps me fire bending..."

"A drive.. something that keeps a Fire bender's bending other than the sun, but taken away from him or her..." Ryo answered, trialling off his sentence with his eyes fixed on the ball of fire.

Azula turned to looked at him and said, "I challenge you to Agni Kai..."

Ryo turned to her and answered, "You sure?"

Azula nodded with determination in a eyes, Ryo continued, "And what would you get from this?"

"I don't know... but I do know that this could be the only way, I may learn the true meaning of Fire Bending..." the princess answered.

Ryo nodded and sighed as he got to his feet, helping the Princess up after he did. They walked to an open space and they stood in front of one another.

"First one to the ground loses..." he said as he bowed, took his position and got into a stance.

Azula nodded and got into her stance as well, they both waited, alert for the first move, when suddenly Ryo's hand drew back and he shoot a streak of normal flames at the Princess with an iron fist. Azula saw it coming and she stood her ground as she distinguish the flames with her own and shot her own streak of flames at the Prince.

'You're right... this may be the only way..' Ryo thought to himself as he dodge that shot and countered with his own, he could see the determination behind the amber eyes from a far and he knew that her bending was now powered by her urge to win him.

Azula started to shoot barrages of fire balls at the General with her fingers as he dodge them and countered with his own, 'What is the true meaning of Fire Bending...?' she thought, as she send more fire balls at him. "I want to know... I want to change..." she mumbled to her self as he focus kept her in the fight.

Ryo watched as the Princess's movements drop a standard, 'What is going on? Her movements have gotten slightly stiffer and slowly...' he thought as his fire balls missed her narrowly as he continued to observe the girl's movements.

As the battle drag on awhile more, everyone were soon watching the two as Ryo fought with Azula's skills, not surpassing her, even by a little. "Whats he doing?" Aang asked, as he watched on from the sidelines.

"His trying to help her... he wants to find a spot where he can bend his flame around her..." Zuko answered, crossed arm over his chest as the fight went on.

Aang got the idea almost immediately as he remembered the time, when he and Zuko went to learn from the dragons, Ran and Shao. He remembered the bright-color flames surrounding the both of them. "His trying to do what the dragons did right?" the young Avatar asked.

Zuko didn't answered but just nodded.

The fight drag on for awhile more when suddenly. "Now is the time..." Ryo said quietly as he bended his Golden Lighting flames around the girl, the flames formed into a flaming tornado around her as the lighting surrounded her. Zuko watched the young man at work and he knew something was wrong, even though Azula was standing there in the middle of the flames.

"One color is not enough..." he said quietly and looked to the Avatar, "Help me.." he said quietly, Aang understood immediately and both ran onto the battleground. The three of them formed a triangle and Zuko started to bend blue flames into them as Aang started to bend normal flames into the tornado.

"What is going on...?" Azula asked herself as the color flames surrounded her.

The flames continue to spiral around her and soon they died down. The three benders dropped onto one knee, exhausted from the bending. Azula stood there and smiled before saying:

"I know the true meaning of Fire Bending now..."


	33. Our past

The three Firebenders watched as Azula smiled at them before they slowly made their way towards her, "Zuzu.. now I know the true meaning of Firebending..."

Zuko smiled at her, "Good.. because with you on our side.. we have nothing to be afraid of.."

Azula nodded in reply when suddenly a soft thud against the ground could be heard behind her, she turned around and saw Ryo on one knee, she immediately rushed over to the young general.

"Ryo.." she said quietly as she slide to a stop beside him, "Don't worry.. this little thing can't kill me.. just a little tired.." he managed to say.

Azula just smirk at him, "Always playing hero don't you..." she said quietly, helping him up.

"I hoped that it would save you one day..." he answered with a smile.

The trio than helped the exhausted bender to his tent and left him to rest, they noticed that Piandao had already started up a fire and started cooking their dinner. "Master, I didn't know you could cook" Sokka exclaimed, surprise.

"I didn't.. but over the years of living with an excellent cook like Fat, you'll learn a thing or two" the Sword master answered.

And they just smiled and took their warm food.

They finished soon after and retreated to bed just as they got deeper into the dark night, it was cloudless as the moon shone brightly above them, the cool breeze coming in, and the waves crashing gently against the rocks below the cliff.

The Princess was unable to sleep and she got up, walked to the cliff and sat down, looking over the ocean. She sat there for awhile before she heard soft footsteps behind her, she snapped and turned around only to see the Blind earthbending master.

"It's you... what are you doing here..?" Azula asked in her usual cold tone.

"Nothing.. just thought I came over and have a little talk with you..."

"Right.. so what you wanna talk about?" Azula asked. Over the past few days being with the gang, had made her realize, how much she and the blind girl beside her had in common.

"Well.. I know that Sugar Queen has more or less trust you.. but I know one thing, she has definitely not forgiven you fully for what happen in Ba Sing Se.." Toph explained.

"And why is that?"

"Aang means a lot to her.. and I don't mean by more than the world.. but more than a brother she never had you know..."

"Ya.. I know... but I really am sorry about that..."

"Good to know..." Toph answered and silence bestowed upon them again.

Suddenly, Azula broke the silence, "Do you know that we are alike in many ways?"

"No... what are they?" Toph asked back.

"We both come from families from the high ranks and classes.. we both were prodigies in our bending or in your case, already a master... and me just becoming one... and we pretty much had an easy life before the Avatar came back..."

"Now that you say that... ya... but I never lived the carefree life you had.."

"And what you mean?"

"I was always restricted in my house in Gao Ling with guards and servants to do everything for me 24/7, by my parents as the helpless little girl.. not a powerful master bender.. whereas you.. Loser Lord... trained you since young and you could go anywhere you want... and you were actually happy.. I wasn't.. I was restricted to the most basic level of earth bending and I never had a chance to travel the world until I found my destiny... no offense about your father"

"Well... at least you have loving parents.. my mother never loved me like she love Zuko and my father only wanted me to be the heir to the throne.. he never let me feel his love even if he did..."

"Sometimes.. loving parents can be such a bad thing..."

"Sometimes, 'I want to take over the world' parents are the same..."

"You know.. over the year of talking with Sparky.. I found out that your mother actually love you.. you know that?"

"Yeah.. she told me when we met again..." Azula answered as she felt tears starting to come out of her eyes but she kept them in.

"You know.. sometimes.. having all the love in world, does not mean that you will be happy.. you know?" the earth bender commented as she held her knees close to her.

"Ya.. but without love.. we don't really become complete either..." the prodigy answered.

"You have a point..." Toph answered.

Just on the on the other end of the cliff, behind the rocks, a couple sat there, one wearing a standard water tribe robe with two swords, one at his waist and the other on his back. Beside him was a girl wearing the standard Kyoshi warrior uniform, but without the face make-up.

Both were looking up at the shiny moon when the girl broke the silence, "Was she as beautiful as the moon?"

The boy was caught by surprise but answered, "Yes... she was as beautiful as the moon.. her hair glowing as soft and shining as brightly as the brightness of the moon"

"Wow.. she must be really pretty.. I really wish, I could meet her at least once..." Suki commented as they looked at the moon, admiring it's beauty from below.

They all went back to sleep soon after, and morning came. The sun rose up high above them while they started packing up everything, Ryo had been up early like always and had already gotten the War Balloon ready.

"So.. are we ready to leave?" Zuko asked as he packed the last of his and Mai's things.

"Ya, so we start training the moment we reach huh..." Toph said as Katara helped her, up onto Appa's saddle.

"I guess..." Aang answered with a smile.

"Thats for sure.. your earthbending could still use a little work, you know.." Toph commented with an evil smile, causing Aang groan in the thought of training again.

A moment later everyone were ready to leave, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph in Appa's saddle while Zuko, Mai, Azula, Ty Lee, Ryo and Piandao took the huge war balloon again.

"Alright... ready to go?!" Aang called to the young Fire Lord, who nodded in reply, before Ryo start bending into the engine again, getting the balloon to lift off.

"Yip yip!!" Aang shouted and Appa followed the balloon closely behind.

They all were soon in the air and flying over the landscape and river streams, as it rush out to the huge ocean. "Master...?" Zuko greeted as he walked towards the sword master who sat on the metal floor, meditating with his eyes closed and sword beside him.

"Yes..? Fire Lord.." Piandao answered.

"How did you know my uncle..?" the young ruler of the Fire Nation asked.

Piandao opened an eye and looked at him, he saw the look behind the young man's golden eyes and answered with a question, "Do you really want to know?"

Zuko nodded and sat down beside the older man.

"Well.. do you remember the legendary battle, why I single-handedly took down 100 soldiers?"

"Ya... why? What does that have got to do with my uncle?"

"After that battle, I was very tired and injured slightly, it was your uncle who came to my rescue.." Piandao explained, he stopped and looked at Zuko, "your uncle.. not only did he help me.. but also healed me.."

"So.. after that, to repay him, you joined the Order of the White Lotus and trained me, Jan and Ryo?"

"No.. I joined to repay him.. but trained the three of you, because, you don't do it to fight for yourself.. but for others.."

"So.. thats what you meant.. the way of the sword does not belong to a nation.."

"And I take you understand what the other meaning is?" Piandao asked looking at him.

"It also means that it belongs to those who fight to protect.. not for personal gain.." Zuko answered with a smile.


	34. Trouble in Shu Jing

They reached Piandao's palace soon after just as it was near late in the afternoon with Fat at the gate waiting for them with a couple of servants, Piandao had hired just recently to help Fat with the house work and also because the fantastic cook was not getting any younger like the young man and woman beside him.

"Master Piandao, you're back.." Fat greeted with a fire nation salute along with the others, than he saw the others around the Sword master, "ah, Milord, Avatar Aang and Master Sokka. You're here as well, and your Highnesses" Fat continued, greeting the Fire Nation Royalties, the avatar and the Sword master.

"I have gotten everything ready, please follow me" Fat than said as he gestured for the servants to guide Appa to the stable and got the group to follow him.

They walked through the garden and reached the main room of the palace. "Fat, whats the current situation here, in Shu Jing?"

"Still stable, Master Piandao.. although there is some small issues in the city.."

"Good. Fat lead everyone to their room and come back here. Princess, I would to talk to you about something, do you mind staying behind?" Piandao asked he then turned to Fat, "Tell Ryo about it and send him to the city to take care of it".

The Princess and Fat nodded while the others just followed Fat in confusion of what's going on.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Azula asked.

Piandao looked to his side and saw that the others were out of hearing range, "I am going to start your sword making training today"

"Today? Like now?" Azula asked as her eyes brighten.

Piandao nodded, "But not now, you have to rest. And tomorrow morning, your training with your brother and the Avatar starts"

"I understand, what do I do tomorrow than?" Azula asked.

"Finish the training, change and have your dinner. After that Fat will lead you to the Metalworks, where I will teach you along as you make the two swords"

Azula nodded, than she remembered something, "what about my brother, Jan and Ryo's sword training?"

"It will start in the morning, than bending and finally your sword making" Piandao explained.

Azula nodded again and Fat entered the room, "Master, you asked for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to get everything needed to make dual dao swords, before you prepare dinner"

"It will be done, Master" Fat answered and bowed the fire nation salute again before he left to the metalworks to get everything needed for the Princess, ready.

----

Ryo entered a familiar room and recognized it immediately, it was the room he stayed 12 years ago, for 7 years since, when he had started his training. Then he started to remember those times again.. right than he was just a young boy, but one with unique Fire bending prowess, and a natural with dual swords.

His parents were not really high-ranking officials but never the less, enough to provide him the best. Than as he grew to the age of 4, his father was able to locate Piandao and had send him to train under the Master swordsman.

The young boy met with Jan Lee an orphan, brother to the very last pupil of Piandao, June Lee and the, at that time, young, Crown Prince, Zuko who had came to train at the same time.

From there, he then slowly turned into the young man he is today. He left after training for 7 years under the master, before he went overseas to train in his bending at 10. As he trained, his swordsmanship had saved him a lot through until he reached the home of the Sun Warriors, 5 years later.

Just as he reached, he saw a Fire Nation War Balloon left the place, his skills and reflexes had horned a lot since he last touched the soil of the Fire Nation as he skillfully went pass the traps and encountered the Sun Warriors and the art of the Dragon Dance.

"Old times huh.." a voice said from behind, knocking the young, newly-crowned, Crown Prince out of his trance.

Ryo looked back and came face to face with Zuko and Jan with their swords in hand. Ryo looked at their smiling faces and said with a smile, "Definitely.."

He put down his things and walked out with them than he remembered, "Ah.. guys.. we got an issue.."

Zuko and Jan stopped and turned to him, "What you mean?" Zuko asked, serious.

"In case you forgotten.. saving your sister cause me, my swords. Remember?" Ryo asked.

Zuko just sighed, "Right.. looks like you get to relax for now.."

"Well, to tell you the truth... I have more or less finished my training just before I left.."

"But we started and finished at the same time.." Jan countered.

"I trained at night with Master Piandao.."

"Right..." Jan answered in a matter-a-factly way.

"So what do we do now?" Zuko asked.

"You two go train, I'll go walk around than do Lightning training. Bye.." Ryo said with a smirk and headed the other way towards the front gate.

The servants bowed in respect as he walked pass them and he nodded towards them in reply when they got up and opened the gate for him. He walked through it when,: "Master Ryo!" a voice shouted from behind.

Ryo turned and came face to face with a young man around his age and asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes.. Master Piandao would like you to go to the city and settle some problems with the people"

Ryo was slightly surprised but nodded and made his way down the slope, after an hour or so, he finally reached the village with the sun almost down, leaving a nice orange shade with a cool breeze coming in.

"Well, I'm here and I have a mission and money.. might as well, buy some stuff and maybe a new set of Swords.." he thought out loud, catching the attention of some of the young girls who were talking among themselves about the newly-arrived stranger.

One of them finally got the courage to walk up to him as he took in the differences between the time then when he was a boy and now, "Ah.. excuse me.. but are you Ryo? The General?"

"Ya.. is there something I can help you with?" Ryo asked, having a feeling this could be what the problem was.

"You see.. a couple of days ago a group of bandits came and robbed the city, Master Piandao was away thats why no one dared to defend us.. even his butler Fat could do nothing.." the girl explained timidly.

"I see.. and what can I help you with?" Ryo asked hoping he could do something about it.

"Could you maybe help us talk to this people? We all don't mind that they rob us.. but we really hope that it would stop.."

"I will do what I can..." Ryo answered with a smile, than asked, "where are they?"

"They're usually at the local inn having a drink at this time.." the girl answered.

Ryo nodded thoughtfully, "Can you take me there?"

The girl hesistated and turned to look at the other girls who nodded with a panicky look on their faces. They quickly led him to the inn and stopped, Ryo could hear loud laughter, and glasses breaking and loud noises. "I'm sorry but this is as far as I can take you.." the girl said before leaving quickly with the others.

Ryo just cracked his neck and knuckles before he relaxed himself and went in. Everything stopped when he stepped in. "Who are you!?" a voice shouted.

"My name is Ryo.. and I heard that you are wrecking havoc in this part of the city..." he stated calmly.

"Heh.. and do you know who our chief is?" one of them retorted.  
"No.. but I suggest you leave before you get hurt.." Ryo finished with a smirk on his face.


	35. Agni Kai: General vs Admiral

Everyone fell silent at that statement, weather is it the civilians being forced to serve the bandits or the bandits themselves.

"And do you know who we are?" one of them asked.

"We're the Fire Nation's elite soldiers" the other finished.

Suddenly a huge man way bigger then Ryo came up to him, "And you with what army?" he asked.

'All of them are definitely not as high-ranking as they think and definitely drunk.. makes everything easier..' he thought.

Ryo's crimson eyes slowly looked up to him, "I can do whatever I say.." he answered with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Then all the bandits started to laugh again. "and what can a small man like you do? Toss me out a window?" the bigger man asked laughing till his stomach hurt.

The young general just smirked and answered, "maybe, I'll do just that.." and with it, his hands grabbed the bigger ones and with a small movement, he tossed the bigger man out the window.

Everyone were shocked, the Bandits immediately regain some senses and dropped whatever they were holding before they quickly grabbed their weapons, some were swords, some axes or clubs. And started charging at him with angry looks on their faces.

"This is gonna be easier.. after all, you're all sending yourselves to death.." Ryo said as he sidestep between them, dodging their blows while tripping them and his hands by his side. Coming up only when he had to push them away or just hit them in their faces or anywhere visible.

"Too slow.." he commented.

"Sloppy..." he commented again cross-punching the Bandit who had tried to 'slice his head off'

He reached the other end of the 'wave' of attackers and smirked before saying, "You can't match the power of pure awesomeness.."

Suddenly the door slam open, a group of fierce-looking man stood there, in front a man who was just the same as Ryo but more built with longer hair and his eyes black.

"Who dare mess with the Fire Nation's army...?" he asked as his hand dropped to the sword at his waist.

Ryo looked to him and answered, "Me.. and what prove do you have that you're even part of the army?"

The man looked him, right in the eye and said, "I am Kenta, the Right hand man to the Admiral of the Fire Nation's Elite infantry fleet.. and you are?"

Ryo looked to him and answered, "Ryo, General of the Fire Nation's Front line, both Elite or not. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, the Blade of the Fire Nation Council and Sworn brother to the Fire Lord, Zuko.." he finished with a satisfied look on him while Kenta just look plain shocked and started to Panic.

"Now.. I suggest, you leave.. or face the Fire Lord.. but I suggest.. you leave.. or face my wraith.." Ryo answered coldly, gone was the young, calm and cheerful teen, now was a fully serious General.

Kenta could fill Ryo's aura from the other end of the Inn.

"I'm sorry, your highness.. we'll leave Shu Jing immediately" Kenta stammered, he had obviously heard the wraith of the young general, but it was his first time actually meeting him. All the 'fallen' soldiers or in this case, soldiers who had fell quickly got up and ran out of the inn.

Suddenly as they ran, looking back to the inn, all of them crashing into a very muscular man wearing a Fire Nation Admiral uniform. "What is going on, here!" he demanded.

"Sir! The General is here" one of them shouted, as the others started running pass him and towards wherever their 'base' or 'headquarters' is.

"General?" the Admiral questioned, and went on towards the Inn.

He push the doors open and saw that the bar tenders and waiters were clearing up the place, but at one corner a young teen sat at a table on his own, having a drink. He walked over as the civilians cowered in fear below the tables and behind the counter.

Ryo just continue having his drink, not caring as he heard the footsteps grow louder.

"Sir, I've heard that you have been messing with the Elite Soldiers of the Fire Nation. And claim to be the General" the Admiral stated as he sit himself opposite of the younger man.

Ryo heard him but had decided to ignore him instead and just continue having his drink.

The Admiral was getting fed up now, not only was he ignored but disrespected in front of the innocent civilians and he slam his hand onto the table hard, before saying, "Boy.. I suggest you leave this place now... and never come back before you get hurt..."

Ryo's eyes opened and looked right into the Admiral's eye, "Well than.. maybe I'll do just that. Admiral.. but before that.. why are you doing all this? Isn't your loyalty to Fire Lord, Zuko?"

The Admiral looked at him and for a second thought about something before laughing out loud, "Zuko? That wimp don't even dare to have an Agni Kai with his father.. and you expect me to stay with him?"

Ryo could feel anger rising in him as he thought back to the times, Zuko had stand up for a friend and not back down in a fight against someone stronger, then he placed the cup down.

"Since you are not loyal to the Fire Lord anymore.. I guess that this will be the last everyone in this room will see you..."

The Admiral was surprised and shocked by this statement and asked, "What you mean by that?!"

"I mean that.. I challenge you to Agni Kai to death.."

"And who are you to challenge me?" the Admiral asked with a smirk.

"As General of the Front Line troops and the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and Blade of the Fire Nation Council"

"Fine.. I accept even if I don't believe you" the Admiral answered.

"Right here.. right now.." Ryo finished.

The Admiral was a little surprised but still showed he accepted by taking off his armor and placing it on the table. The two than stood in the middle of the Inn and started to circle around their hands in front of them ready to fight at any moment.

Using their only time left, the civilians quickly ran out of the Inn and shouted, "Agni Kai in the Inn!!" and soon everyone who could hear, told more people and soon almost the whole village had appeared to see what was going on.

"Who do you think will win? Admiral Jin or that kid?" some of them wondered.

"I say that Kid.. I heard that his in fact, Ryo the General"

"Maybe.."

As the two stay oblivious to their surroundings and continued to stay each other down, suddenly. Admiral Jin stepped forward and deliver a Fire Ball with a punch, Ryo saw it coming a mile awhile and smirk before he distinguished the flames with a kick and ran forward, through the smoke left behind, for the attack.

"Too slow..." he commented, as he jumped and deliver a back spin, flame kick. "I bet you didn't think I was a Fire Bender did you?" Ryo asked as his flaming leg's heel connected with Admiral Jin's upper arm, sending the older man flying.

Jin crashed through the tables and everything in his way before he landed and crash into the wall.

"I told you that I'm a General.. but you hardly believe me right?" Ryo asked still cold, "Now.. you face your doom.." he finished as Gold Lightning started to appear around his upper right arm.

Suddenly lightning appeared all around his body like an aura, causing his hair to fly upwards as his red eyes waited calmly for the target to get up.

Jin could feel the strong aura and wind as Ryo's lightning grew stronger by the passing time, "What in the world.."

Ryo than smirked, as Jin got up, "I created and perfected this technique.. I would like to call.. Golden Dragon Strike.. and you'll be the first to taste it.. be honored.. that you'll die with this shot.."

Jin could feel the fear in him, growing.. and suddenly the General had disappeared.

Coming towards him at a high speed was a trail of golden lightning and when Ryo appeared again, his lightning covered fist had strike Jin in the stomach directly, sending the man flying again to his instant death.

"I win.." he said coldly before turning around and walking away.


	36. Lessons

Ryo walked pass the crowd and had headed out the front door as the waiters and Inn Keeper started clearing up the place, when he heard someone shout his name. "Ryo!"

He turned and saw that it was a group of Fire Nation Soldiers from the Front line's elite, in the lead was a young man around the age of 18 to 20 with black hair and yellow eyes, and slightly taller than Ryo.

"Liu..." he greeted with a smile, "What happen? I just fought a man who thinks his a Admiral and has a group of low-ranked scums and Bandits pretending to be Elite soldiers"

"It must be Zhou's man.. he had came to Shu Jing a couple of weeks before and ambushed us.."

Ryo nodded and answered, "Well, what matters now is that you all fine.. but I want all of you to go back to the Capital and get ready for battle"

"What?! What about you?" Liu asked.

"I still have to finish my training.. now go, I'll join you on the battle field with the others" Ryo answered.

"Yes, Sir. Or should I say.. Your Highness.. congratulations as well" Liu answered and with a Salute him and the group of soldiers left.

Ryo just smiled, 'Now that we've finished up some business here.. time to use the time for myself' he thought, 'and a metal note.. tell the others that Zhao got more men'

He continue walking down the lane as innocent people and some Fire Nation soldiers walk pass him with a salute. He soon reached the weapons shop and went in, "Welcome to Lee's weapons, how can I help you?" a young girl around 10 years old asked a little shyly.

Ryo was actually quite taken back and surprised that a girl so young had to work in a weapons shop, "Yes.. can I have a look at your display of throwing daggers?" he asked with a smile that brought one just as bright on the little girl's face.

"Yes, please follow me. My mummy and daddy said that it's in the back and that if a big brother asked for them.. to bring him there immediately"

"I see.. ok, show me to them" Ryo answered with the same smile and followed the girl to the back of the shop, "just wondering, little girl.. why would your mummy and daddy tell you that?"

"I don't know myself.. but I heard that there was an order for throwing daggers from General Iroh and he said that General Ryo will collect them.."

"But why would you mummy and daddy say big brother instead of General Ryo?" Ryo asked again

"They were afraid that I would bring a big bad man in there and steal them instead.. and told me that General Ryo was actually a big brother who was really nice.. and since you asked for them and you seem really nice. I decided that you will be General Ryo!" she answered happily and brought the said general through the curtain.

She went towards a rectangle casing and slowly brought it in front of the general, she unlocked the locks and opened the case, revealing a handsome pair of daggers that looked just like his, but with a light blue tint on them.

Ryo's hand slipped onto one and took it up and swing it, as if he was throwing it. He felt a difference immediately, it may look the same, except for the blue tint, with his own. But it was lighter and as he swiftly release it against a wooden board, it struck with a loud thud!  
He took it out of the board and examine the edge, "Not a single blunt nor scratch..." he commented.

"Yup, daddy told me they were made with the strongest and lightest metal in the world and only someone like you can have them" she said happily.

"I see.. how much are they?"

"Mummy said they were already paid for, by the Royal Treasury"

"They are?" Ryo asked surprised, that they were already paid for.

"Yup" suddenly a boy who looked slightly younger then Ryo himself, came in, "Yuffie, why are you in here and..." he started till he saw the General, "Oh my gosh.. you're, his not? No way.. General Ryo, I'm Jun the second, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said quickly, shaking hands with the General.

"Ah.. ya.. hi.. can I help you?" Ryo answered with an awkward sense.

"No.. not really..." Jun answered and Ryo nodded thoughtfully when Jun spoke up again, "Can you teach me to throw daggers?" he asked quickly.

Ryo looked at him a little weirdly with an eyebrow up, he just smiled suddenly and said, "I will show you once, but you have to learn and do the rest on your own"

Jun nodded excitedly and waited. In a moment, Ryo clicked his right heel against the ground causing a similar but gray dagger to jump out of the component, he caught it with ease and in a split moment he drew back, turned, drew back and released it with a flicked of his wrist at the end causing the dagger to hit it's target on the dot.

"Wow.. that.. was.. AWESOME!!" The boy said as he quickly went to retrieve the dagger for the General.

"It's nothing.. after years of practice you would be able to as well, and maybe then.. I can form a small group of Assassins with you as my Captain. How bout that?"

"Definitely, I'll join the army soon and I'll work hard for that position" the boy said cheerfully.

Ryo nodded and answered, "Good.. until that, I leave this Dagger with you than.. once you can do what I just did... you can have the other Dagger in the case.."

"Really...??" The boy asked be wild by the sudden presents he had been given.

Ryo nodded again and he took the new dagger and slipped it into the compartment where his old dagger had been. And with that Ryo walked out the front and started back up to Piandao's home.

"General! I will be the strongest Assassin, you'll ever meet!" Jun shouted from the back.

Ryo just smirked and raised his hand high with a thumb up for the boy, acknowledging the boy's dream and future.

-----

"Sir, Jango has fallen.. by the hands of General Ryo" Kenta reported.

Zhao's face darken, "Call in General Ozai.. we need to have a talk.. now!" he ordered, Kenta got up clumsily and stumbled out the door and towards the other end of the hallway to another room, he knocked onto it a couple of times and an answer came.

"What is it?!"

"Admiral Zhao would like to see you" Kenta answered.

He waited a moment for an answer, but the door opened instead revealing the 'Phoenix King', "Fine.." Ozai answered and started to walk down to the Admiral's room.

-----

Zuko and Jan were having a bit of training before the start of the real one, the next morning before they left to bed. Azula quietly and swiftly covered the ground between her and the metal works, she entered and saw Piandao standing there with his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

"Master, I'm here" the Princess said quietly, greeting the Sword Master with a bow and Fire Nation salute.

He opened his eyes and exhaled his breath before saying "Good.. lets begin your training.. first.. I want you to choose a material, from there.." Piandao instructed, pointing at the shelfs of metal pieces behind a work table.

Azula nodded, "Yes, Master.." she said before walking over to the shelf and started to examine the metal pieces, looking for the 'perfect' one.

She looked for quite awhile already but Piandao was still standing at the entrance looking up to the stairs and saw a shooting star fly across the sky, he smiled and said, "Azula.. I think I have found you a material"

Azula turned to him and asked, "Where is it?"

Piandao's smile stayed and he pointed at the shooting star, "I only know one person with a sword of _that _material" he said pointing at it as it started to dive down.

Azula just watched and saw what he is pointing at and smiled.

"I know what I want to use.. Master" she said.


	37. Looking back

The meteorite, just like the pass two years had landed near the area. Giving Azula a chance to make a pair of swords that she knew would redeem herself in front of the General's eyes. She knew that as much as he thinks that she had redeemed herself in front of him.

She still believe that she was a long way, she had done too much to him to have herself redeem in his eyes so easily. but she believe that with this pair of swords, they might be able to be together again. Just like old times, spending them by looking at sunsets after training with her brother or just taking walks in the busy street.

Right then, everyone was happy to see her. Than after he left.. she changed along with everything, she didn't greet anyone, she spat at everyone she look down upon. She even hit them just because she didn't like them.

But all that had changed again. Now, she was willing to change all that and go back to who she really was. Someone who had the determination and courage to grow stronger, someone who loved to be around someone and have fun and definitely someone who smiled a lot.

She and Piandao had ordered a couple of servants to follow them to retrieve the meteorite, they made sure no one could see them as they went out the back and they were currently hiking up a small hill to do just that. They reached just half-an-hour later and saw the smoking meteorite.

"Alright, everyone I want you to empty those bucket of water over it to cool it down, but leave two for drinking" Piandao ordered, pointing to the wagon full of buckets of water that the few servants had pulled up.

"Yes sir" they answered and started to empty the buckets over the blazing hot meteorite, smoke and steam started to emit off the warm meteorite as a sheeshing sound ring through the cool night.

They waited awhile as they ate a little bit of food and soon the meteorite was cool enough to be touched with naked, bare skin. After awhile, Piandao stood up and took out a giant nail and a hammer, and walked over to Azula.

"Now, Azula.. I want you to break all the meteorite into smaller pieces and fill up the wagon with it" Piandao instructed, handing to her the tools.

Azula took them, nodding and stood up, she slowly started breaking the meteorite as she carefully broke it down into pieces with the help of the others, even though her first few tries. Used a little too much force and broke out small chunks instead of normal pieces.

Piandao saw the look in her eyes, it was the same as Sokka's when he was the one making a sword out of the unique piece of material. The look of determination and will to built a sword completely different from others.

A look he saw only in people who wanted to make a sword that will be used by the strongest swordsman. A sword that will be made by not just the material but the love and care of the person, a sword that can be one of the strongest ever made in the world.

-----

Ozai was walking down the hall towards the Admiral's room when he saw someone in a distance, in front. "Long Feng.." he greeted quietly, when the man in the distance came into a range where he could be seen clearly.

"Fire Lord Ozai.. or should I say ex-fire lord Ozai.." the ex-advisor to the Earth King greeted.

Ozai snorted and answered, "I don't care how you call me Long Feng.. but keep in mind.. the Fire Lord's throne is mine.."

Long Feng turned serious as well and answered, "Same goes for the Earth Kingdom's throne"

The former Phoenix King didn't answer and knocked onto Zhao's door.

"Come in.." was the answer.

Ozai pulled the handle and pushed in as a shrieking sound filled the hallway as the door traveled inwards and revealed the middle-aged Admiral behind the small table drinking a cup of tea

-----

Ryo was on his way up the slope when he saw a blue 'flare' in the sky, he knew immediately what it was. A meteorite shower, every year it will happen once over Shu Jing and if they are lucky it will land near them.

Giving them a material stronger than steel, to use. And if heated in the right way, it can form a valuable sapphire black stone that can bring them a fortune. And he saw that meteorite landed over a hill, away from Piandao's home.

He just sighed and thought, 'If I'm not tired now.. maybe I can go and get a couple of pieces and work on a new pair of sword..'

As he walked, he remember when him and Azula talked after her mother left her room in the Omashu

_Flashback (chapter 29, i'm sorry if some were expecting this in chapter 30 but no time and too romantic for me to do.. but now... well here it is..)_

"_Ryo!" Azula exclaimed, startled by the young general's appearance._

_Ryo smiled and entered the room, "I just saw your mother came out, she looked like she could cry.. did something happen?"_

"_We argued about how she showed her love to me.."_

"_About your father stopping her?"_

"_Ya.. she said that my father stopped her from seeing me train and showing me love because he was afraid I turn into a weakling like Zuko.."_

_Ryo smirked at that answer, "You know.. she is actually telling the truth.. I always hear your parent quarreling about your mother overseeing your training, or teacher on how to be a polite girl"_

_Azula just sighed, "If only she said that earlier..."_

_The young general came beside her and held her tightly with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Just remember next time, that she loves you..."_

_Azula just nodded as she slowly dozed off in his warmness while small beads of tears trail down her face from her amber eyes._

_The general just smirked, "Sometimes.. even the strongest fighters have to sleep.." he said quietly before slowly carrying the girl onto her bed, he pulled the red covers over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead._

_A smile curled on her face, as well as his. Than he went out the room and down the hall, towards his own room. As he walked he thought back to all the times him and Zuko would come up to this corridor with Ty Lee and Mai to look for Azula._

_Suddenly a small voice called his name, shaking him out of his memory, "Ryo.."_

_He turned to the source of the sound and came face to face with Ursa, the Fire Lady or Phoenix Queen in a few hours, "Ursa.." he greeted back with a smile, "would you like to join me, walking around for awhile?" he asked, knowing that could calm the lady down a little for her to speak freely._

_Ursa nodded, "How is she?" the lady asked as they started walking together._

"_Shes fine.. I can say that she had recovered in a week after some small talk with her.." Ryo answered as he remembered the time when he first went to visit the, then, fallen Princess of the Fire nation_

"_Good... how I wish I can show her I love her.. but Ozai.. he.." Ursa started as the guilt struck her again for being unable to love the Princess._

_Ryo sighed and answered, "I'm sure that Azula will understand one day..." _

_The Fire Lady turned to look at him as the smile stayed on the boy's face which some how caused her to smile as well and Ryo commented, "There.. isn't better to smile than look guilty and tired all the time?"_

"_I guess..." Ursa answered._

"_Ok, well.. long day tomorrow. I'll go to bed, you too good night.." Ryo said and left._

_Ursa just smiled at the retreating back before going off on her own as well, and now she knew why he was a general. Because he had an effect on people that will always make them confident and happy._

The General just sighed again with a smile, went in to his room, settled down and went to sleep.


	38. Training ground

Azula was done soon after, and Piandao nodded his approval of the pieces of meteorite the girl had broken down into pieces and sitting on top of the wagon. "Lets head back down and continue the rest tomorrow, you should have your rest Princess. Tomorrow is the start of all the training" Piandao finished.

The Princess nodded. "Ryo would love a pair of swords like that.." Piandao said as the Sword master and the Princess started walking back side by side in front of the group.

"Yes.. I know that something like meteorite is crazy for a sword.. but.."

"Sometimes.. the most precious material could be what you need more than fortune" Piandao finished.

Azula nodded with a smile.

And they soon finished making their way back down the mountain and intro Piandao's home. They all left for bed after they had placed the wagon of meteorite at the shad and placed a cloth over it. To hide it from people who might walk in on them.

The Fire Princess than made her way to her room and washed up, before she climbed into bed softly and snuggled into the covers as the cool air blew in, through the window and she drifted into her dream land as her last thought showed her how the General might react with the new pair of swords.

_Dream. (Basically this is what's gonna happen after Azula is done.. but slightly different)_

_Azula was walking down a hallway towards Ryo's room with her arms wrapped around a pair of swords encased in a leather scabbard. She reached the door that separated her and the General soon after and knocked onto a couple of times._

"_Come in!!" a voice called from behind._

_Azula opened the door gently and saw the back of the young man as he slide the royal robe up his arms and back, before closing it in front of him and tying the small ribbon in front of his abs. He than slid the dagger of the table and into the compartment at the side of his right boot._

_Turning around to face the girl, "Azula.." he greeted, slightly surprised, "is there something you need?" Ryo asked as the girl walked over to him._

_Azula stopped just a a little bit away from him and handed the swords with outstretched hands._

"_This are.." Ryo started as he took the swords and slide one out of the case as the light shine onto the black sapphire metal just like how Sokka's Space Sword would, "how did you and when did you make them?" he asked as he sheath the sword back._

"_Since we came.. I wanted to redeem myself in your eyes by making a pair of swords my self..." Azula said._

_Ryo interupted her by hugging her suddenly, "You already did.."_

"_I know.. but some how I knew that you would want a sword that can cut through anything.. and I just couldn't believe I did.."_

_The general smirked and pulled out of the hug but his hands didn't leave the Princess's waist. Azula's amber eyes looked up to his rare crimson red orbs as their faces inched closer to one another slowly, their lips connected in moments._

_End of dream._

Azula was awoken by a sudden shook by the Fire Lord himself, with the young Avatar beside him. "Zu-zu? Why are you up so early?" Azula asked, apparently forgetting what she had to do after having such a romantic dream.

"I rise with the sun.. and if you have apparently forgotten.. literally.. we are suppose to learn how to bend Lightning.." Zuko answered as the girl sat up on her bed.

The girl slowly got out of bed and washed up while the two of the world's most important people waited outside her room as she got ready. She came out in moments and sighed, "alright.. where to train?"

The two look at her as if she was crazy, "what?" she asked.

"You're the teacher.. aren't you suppose to be the one looking for the place?" Aang asked.

"I suppose.. but Zu-zu.. you came here before.. don't you know of any place?" Azula asked.

Just then Ryo appeared in front of them, a short distance away and Azula started to feel heat come up to her face while it turned red as she remembered the dream, "Oh.. guys.. morning.." he greeted as he caught sight of them.

"Same to you... what are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Training? Dudes.. if you noticed.. we're not here on vacation.. but to prepare for a war.." Ryo answered, with the obvious.

Zuko and Aang just shrug, "I guess.." they answered and with it the General left them, shaking his head with a smirk and headed for his own training spot. Than suddenly they realized that Ryo could only train his bending and not with his swords.

"Ryo!" Zuko called.

"What is it?" the Prince asked back, turning a little to face them.

"Where are you gonna train?"

"Up in the mountains.. where else? I could burn the whole place down you know.." he answered again with the obvious.

"Alright fine.. you made point.. can we follow you than?" Azula asked all of a sudden.

Ryo shrugged with a smile, "It's up to you.. I can't stop or make you" and then he was on his way again.

They decided to follow him and they made their way out the back and towards the mountains. Ryo led up a few hundred up and they reached an open space that expose the air.

"Here it is.." Ryo said with a smirk and went on with his own training, he saw a suitable target and before he could be stopped.

Gold Lightning started to appear around him like an aura as the power shot his hair up and a bolt of lightning shot down from his upper arm as he charged towards his target, his left hand held in front ready to pull him forward with the wind at the last moment.

As the moment came, his drawn back 'blade' charged forward with the added momentum slamming into the designated target with a solid punch causing a huge crater to appear into it and the smoke clearing backwards, passing the general.

Azula's eyes were wide when she saw the impact, it was way more powerful and deadly than his Golden Lightning Blade. Ryo got back into a stand position and smiled, "this is gonna be easy.." he mumbled before he just started to train his bending form.

The three just watched when he suddenly stop and send a wave of fire at them, shocking them. But instinct help them extinguished it and they suddenly knew that Ryo was testing them as they saw him smirk.

"Come on.. show me what you got" he said as he started running towards them

They knew that he was serious as streaks of flames came towards them, Azula could shouted, "surround him!!"

The three scattered and surrounded him in seconds as they got into their stance, "On 3!" the Princess shouted again.

"1!" Ryo looked at all of them

"2!" They got ready

"3!" three streaks of two red hot flames and a blazing blue one shot out of their fingers, cutting through the air and towards the young man, as he stood there up right and his hands by his side. Just as the impact came.

His legs spread a little and his hands came up and he turned around bending a ball of Golden Flames with lightning encircling them, around himself before he pushed his hands out causing all the attacking flames to be extinguished yet again.

"Oh come on... theres got to be more right? I am after all facing the Avatar, Fire Lord and Fire Princess right?"

The three just smirked and rushed towards him.

"Now this is gonna get good..." Ryo said as he waited for their attacks.


	39. Teamwork is always important

Zuko charged towards the General with flaming daggers in his hands, Ryo stood his ground waiting patiently for the young Fire Lord's next move. "Lets see how much more you have improve, Zuko" Ryo commented silently.

Zuko swipe his right dagger at Ryo only to have his arm grabbed by Ryo who dodge his left dagger as well before grabbing him fully and tossing him to the side.

"Next?" Ryo asked with a smirk towards the other two. Aang decided to see how good the Crown Prince really is and bended a piece of rock and pushed it towards Ryo, who engage it before reaching him and cut through it in a matter of seconds with a jumping, flaming-backspin roundhouse kick, sending a flame of blazing fire.

He landed and ran towards Aang, and shot a streak of fire at the Air Bender who defended himself with a ball of wind and send a wave back at the Fire Bending General.

Ryo saw the wind came and immediately bending a wave of flame to counter it. "Nice one, Avatar Aang.. attacking right after defending.. it will give your opponent a lot of surprises.. but I'm sorry but my reflexes are just as fast"

By the time Aang could react, a ball of Fire had already reached in front of him but suddenly a wall of blue flames shot up from the ground defending him. Ryo look towards the bender of Blue Flames and smirked before asking, "So, you want a rematch?"

Azula's determine look answered his question before a smirk appeared on his face again, and he got into a stance. "Lets go all out.." Ryo said and started to sprint towards the girl.

The Princess saw him coming and waited before she suddenly send streaks after streaks of blue fire at the Prince, who dodge them not slowing down a second but the barrage continued as Azula's fingers bended more and more flames with the Prince dodging them but narrowly.

"Now.. my turn." Ryo said and bended flames at his feet, jetting him forward and sliding around the blue flames as he countered with his own unique flames.

Azula started to follow him as she continued her barrage. The two soon began a flaming shoot out, as their feet shot out their unique colored flames sending them sliding around everywhere dodging the flames and countering as well.

-----

Back at the home of Piandao, in front of the Master himself were the two disciples of his, Sokka the young water tribe General and soon to be chief and Jan Lee, the soon-to-be captain of the Royal Guards a title he had earn through hard work and determination.

"Now boys.. come at me, I want to see how much you have improved individually" Piandao commanded before he slide his sword out of his scabbard and dressed in his Order of the White Lotus robe.

He had a thought of teaching the two on proper synchronization and combination attacks and he wanted the two to be a pair of swordsman capable of fighting together, at each other and on the battle field. And he also wanted to push them to a higher level of swordsmanship.

Sokka dressed in his Wolf armor started the first move, he unsheathed his black Jian and charged at his former Sword Master, sending a overhead cut towards Piandao. The Sword Master quickly move his blade up to parry the stroked but saw Jan Lee coming up behind, the swordsmen leaped into the air and send a over head cut at Piandao.

But the Sword Master quickly pushed the Water Tribe warrior away and parried the other blow.

"Good team work, looks like you two have a mutual understanding for each other.." Piandao commented as Sokka send a side cut at him, causing him to push Jan Lee away as well and parry with Sokka.

The two young man kept onto the attack as if they were fully synchronized as if they had learned the art of the Dual Swordsman style. A style that consist of two man attack alternately but in this case. The two young swordsman were fully in sync as they keep the attack going.

'Good.. at the rate this two are improving with one another, they will be a pair to be reckon with on the battle field..' Piandao thought when he saw a small opening, letting him roll under Sokka and jabbed the back of the Water Tribe boy's knee lightly with the butt of his sword.

And disarm his blue sword pointing it at him before rising his own just in time to point it at Jan Lee.

"Good.. you two have done very well, the both of you have perfect combination and synchronization on the attack and defense. Using decoys and confusion techniques instinctively because you two know roughly how each other is like.. good, I want you two to be able to train and fight just like that"

The two swordsmen nodded with a light smile and two girls came towards them with a cup of drink and a towel, along with Fat. And Piandao handed Sokka's sword back to him.

"Thank you, Fat. I want you to go up the mountains and tell the four to come back.." Piandao ordered as he cleaned his face and watched his two disciples being attended to by their girl friends, or in one case not really there yet.

"Thanks Suki.." Sokka said as he sheathed his sword back and took off his Wolf Head helmet. Before he went in.

Ty Lee handed the drink and towel to Jan lee and said, "wow, you're even better with a sword than I thought.." smiling, "and that just makes you even more cute!" she said and Jan just looked at her before smiling.

"Come on lets get in.." he said with a smiling sighed and went in.

And with it, only Piandao was left as he took a seat in his chair that overlooked a beautiful scenery, 'I wonder how is it on the other end..' he thought.

-----

Fat was on his way back to the training ground, he knew the young Prince would choose. He had came up to the very peak, he was on at the moment several times and saw the young boy training on his own either bending or just his swords.

And now that he look back, the young kind boy who would give everything to protect is now a young man always filled with praises of his good deeds and a teenager with the power to make a difference. The butler walked up to the peak and saw that the Fire Lord and Avatar were unable to join the shoot out as the Blue flames and Golden Lightning Flames shot all around the place.

"Come on Azula.. this is not a way for you to win! Sometimes you too, need help!" Ryo shouted as he countered yet another Blue Flame from a Azula whose face was still calm and filled with determination.

"I can! And I will!" Azula shouted back as she shot more blue flames, she didn't need help. 'She was a prodigy, she can win this' was what her mind said.

'Come on 'Zula... you need help, it's almost impossible to win Ryo when his like this..' Zuko thought with Aang beside him, "Zuko.. Is Azula gonna lose?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so..."

Aang cringe at the thought of having the Prince hunting him, they would have long been gone and he felt lucky to have such a powerful person on his side. Suddenly he saw that Azula had left an opening and Ryo had jetted forward before launching himself up and send the same back-spin round house kick that has turned into one of his signature moves after the fight with the Admiral.

Azula was defeated as she tripped back and fell, to dodge the blow. Ryo landed on top of her and held her down with one hand and a flaming dagger in the other.

"Azula.. being alone.. does not always mean you can win.." he said as he slowly got up and helped her up.

"So.. on the battle field only a soldier can depend on his own.."

"On the battle field you're surrounded by your friends.. friends who can help you" Ryo countered.

"On the battle field.. a small amount is killed by friendly fire if you're not careful.."

"Azula.. please.. you need to learn to help your friends and let your friends help you" Ryo finished.

"What friends do I have?"

"You have us right?" a voice said from behind, she turned and saw Zuko and Aang.

"Good.. now you got your friends.. have a little teamwork and try to win me this time" Ryo said and got into a stance along with the other three.


	40. The Devil's Stare and Azula's Will

Azula sighed, got up and the three got up side by side, The Avatar, The Fire Bending Prodigy and the Fire Lord. In front of them, the Golden Lightning Fire Bender, Ryo smirked as the wind blew around them softly.

Suddenly three fire balls came right at him, Ryo had not anticipated this but he knew that it was a combine attack, knowing Azula. It was probably a decoy strategy. He used a flame kick and extinguish the flames.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Zuko going for a kick but he blocked it in time when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew him back.

'Wow.. they sure get the term team work in their heads fast..' the General thought as he let the force carry his body back and did a back flip, landing safely on one hand and knee.

Azula saw her opportunity at the 'fallen' general and rushed forward with a bolt of lighting ready to strike. When suddenly a smirk appeared on his face.

"I knew that Lightning was your killing technique 'Zula.. but I didn't think you would use it in a sparring match.." was the words from the general just as the Lightning left her finger tips.

The Lightning cut though the air as everything went into slow motion, Zuko and Aang watched in shock as the Lightning continue to cut through the air aiming for the General who just stayed there, crouching, not even moving an inch.

"Now.. I'll show you why I am still more skillful with Lightning.." was the next few words that escape the Prince's mouth when suddenly he leaped forward and with one hand stretched out, it came into contact with the lightning.

Just as the lightning touched him, it seem to drain into his body as he had absorbed it while in the air, something even Zuko has been unable to do fully yet. The blue Lightning surge around his arm and just as he got shocked from it.

He released it back at Azula, who just stood there in shock of what happen. The Lightning rushed through the air towards her. Just as the lightning came, Zuko rushed towards her and pushed her out of the way in time for the Lightning to miss them both narrowly.

"Ryo, what the heck are you doing?!" Zuko shouted as he slowly got up from a still shaken Azula, Zuko looked at her and was still surprise at how shaken she was for once.

"Training.. Azula has never faced anyone who dared to release Lightning right back at her.. I want to prepare here just in case your father some how regains his bending.." Ryo finished.

"Than why did you have to go for a direct hit instead of a near hit?" Aang asked.

"Avatar.. you and Zuko had learn to redirect Lightning and you two learn from the creator himself.. but Azula.. she is different.. if I throw Lightning in her face.. she knows that the lightning won't touch her because I'm the generator.. but if it was a direct hit.. she knows that I might not stop it.."

"So what? You want to like make her dodge or somehow let her instinct save her?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes..."

Azula was still shaken up but she slowly got up from the ground and dusted her front, "Thank you Zu-zu.. but from here on.. it's gonna only me and the Prince.."

Ryo smirked, "You tried that once.. are you sure you want to go again?" he said but deep in his mind, 'This may be able to break her barriers and boundaries to become stronger...'

"Yes... I do.. and I'm gonna win this time..." Azula answered with a cold voice as her straight face covered up her emotions.

Ryo nodded in a thoughtful way and said, "Alright.. five minutes.. I'll give you five minutes to give me your best shot.. if you're still unable to finish me off or even come close... than I win.."

The Princess nodded in agreement and got into a stance, Ryo too got into a stance but this was different from his usual stance. Zuko and Aang, who were standing by the side were slightly surprised it was the stance of the Dancing Dragon.

In a moment, Azula rushed forward with two Flaming blue whips at her side just as she neared him in a short distance. One of the whips flew from her side along with a arm and cut through the air towards the general.

Ryo didn't have the usual smirk on, this time it was the face seen only on a battlefield when he goes all out, it was cold and uncaring. And just as the whip came near to him, it wasn't extinguish like he always did.

But he simply dodged it but one thing that Azula noticed was that his eyes was close, he was waiting.

"What are you doing?!" Azula demanded as she continued going on the attack but even with his eyes close, Ryo was able to dodge everyone attack that came his way.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. Azula was caught by surprise by his sharp crimson red eyes which pierce into her amber orbs, 'Devil's glare'. She was caught back in a moment when suddenly a chill ran down her spine.

"I've won.." Ryo said, she heard it but somehow she was too 'shocked' and 'paralyze' to move her outstretched hand.

With a simple grip on her outstretched hand, he tossed her down, overhead and stayed on top of her, pressing her down with a flaming dagger in his hand over her neck. "Show me, you can still fight back Azula.." Ryo said as his red orbs stared right into hers.

And for some reason, it feels different from when he normally open his eyes. When he open his eyes with a smile, everyone would feel comforted or their spirits will be lifted up, but when he has a serious face on with his eyes open.

Thats what many had called the 'Devil's glare' his stare is so piercing that it can send a 'shock'/chill through a person's body, causing them to be momentarily 'paralyze'. And its at that time that he uses his full attacking power.

"Fine.." Azula countered as she tried to push him off, Ryo was not surprised that Azula had already gotten through the paralyzing part because he knew that she had a will power stronger than most.

She pushed him away and started going onto the attack again at the emotionless General.

"Good Azula.. show me you're stronger than this.." Ryo said as he went into the attack with a series of flaming kicks (Lets say.. One piece's Sanji's Diable Jambe but with both legs). Azula was being push back by the kicks as she tried to keep up with the speed.

"Fight back Azula!" Ryo demanded as he continue his kicks.

Azula had it and back flipped as she send a wave of fire at the Prince. But Ryo's flaming kicks extinguished it anyway. "Darn it.. this fight is dragging to long, I'm not as strong as him so my stamina won't last I got to finish this quickly" Azula said to herself quietly.

Suddenly Ryo was pushed back by a strong flaming tornado, Azula look around and saw Aang and Zuko, "What are you two up to?"

"Helping?" Aang answered with one of his goofy smiles like always and when their attention went back to the General, he was already getting up with more colder look. His head was cast slightly downwards letting the shadows to cover his closed eyes.

In a moment his eyes flew open, his crimson red orbs seem to shine under the burning sun, "Lets finish this..." he said quietly, "Azula.. I'll give you a chance.. if you can counter my last move.. you win"

The Princess just nodded and got into a stance along with the other two.

A second pass when Gold Lightning started surrounding Ryo, the three powerful figures in front of him just watched wide eyed as the Lightning started to concentrate over his right arm as well, his hair rose up with the power surging around him.

In a split second, all that was coming to them was a long trail of scorch marks on the ground and in the next second all that was left of the three were two fallen figures and Azula beind pushed back as she used her own lightning to cover around her hand and held Ryo's Golden Dragon Strike back.

"Good.. you have learn to control your Lightning to the next level..."

"Is this what you were trying to do?" Azula ask as she let go of him.

Ryo nodded with a smile than Azula asked, "What about the other two?"

"We're fine" Aang said with a smile when Fat started coming towards them.


	41. Training complete

The Avatar and the Fire Lord got up with fine looks on their faces which was rather surprising for Azula who was slightly surprised and turned to the General, "whats going on?" she asked.

"I didn't kill them, I only knocked them out.. did you seriously think I would kill them?" he asked.

Azula looked at him and answer, "you always kill when you use it.. would it be different if they wouldn't your friends?"

The Prince shrug,"I never know because they will always be my friends.. and you'll always be by my side.. right?" he answered with a smile.

The princess just looked at him and sighed, 'no matter what.. he will never believe that his friends will betray him will he?' she thought as they all followed Fat towards home after receiving orders to head back from training.

They entered the grand home of the Sword Master and went to their rooms to change and wash up before dinner. After they had done that, they went into the dining room and took their seats at the table as the few servants started to fill the table with food cooked under strict supervision and by Piandao's butler, Fat.

They ate within the hour when Fat came in holding a letter in his hands and whispered into Piandao's ear, "sir, it's a letter from Grand Lotus Iroh" he said quietly so that the others didn't hear him.

Piandao took a glance at him and nodded before taking the letter from his hands.

_Dear Piandao,_

_How are you? Old friend. I hope that you're not surprised by my letter as I have a favor to ask of you, a couple of days ago, we have received a letter from Zhao and it says that he wants to have and exchange, the clearance of the Invasion._

_In exchange for the Avatar's and Zuko's head._

_My choice is very clear but there is an alternative, I am willing to 'give' Zhao their heads. But I have a plan that can stall them long enough to evacuate the Nation to the Capital._

_Come back next week, I'll explain more when we meet._

_Regards._

_Iroh._

Piandao didn't show any signs on his face just continue eating after putting the letter away.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Sokka asked as he took a bite out of his meat.

"No, it's nothing. But looks like we have very little time left.. We have to head back to the Capital next week"

"Why?! Whats wrong? Did something happen?" Zuko asked out of reflex.

"No, but it seems that the invasion will start soon but looks like our late Admiral has something else in mind... both yours and the Avatar's head" Piandao answered.

Aang and Zuko were wide-eye when they heard the news but Ryo broke the slience, "Their heads.. but that doesn't seem to be very appealing.. since he is going to stop the war after getting two corpse of the worlds most powerful people"

"I think I get what you mean..." Sokka suddenly said, "he wants the two most powerful people in the world dead.. than attack the nation!"

"Exactly.. its a simple plan.. I bet uncle Iroh would have figured that out long time ago..."

"Than what does he plan to do?" Toph asked stating the obvious fact that the old man she knew has a secret plan up his sleeve.

"That.. I'm not too sure but he said he will tell us more when we get back to the capital" Piandao answered.

And they just leave at that.

Night came and everyone had left to their rooms to rest but for the Sword Master and Princess, it was time to start making the swords.

The two entered the shed and Piandao said, "I got Fat to go to the Weapons shop just now to borrow this.." indicating the two stencils for the melted Meteor to take the shape of the swords.

"Thank you Master" Azula answered.

Piandao nodded and said, "good, come with me. It's time to finish your training tonight"

"Yes, master" Azula answered as she followed him into the shed and saw that the Meteor pieces have already been broken down for her and she looked to the sword master.

Who just said, "You need all the time you can get to make the swords"

Azula nodded and got to work, she took the pieces and place them in the very same pail that Sokka, Piandao, her brother and her best friend have used when they melted down their materials.

Before starting to heat up the coal in the heater, she than placed the two pails of meteorite pieces and waited, resting in between. She woke up every few hours to add more coal or pump more air to keep the heat high and hot as the meteor slowly decreased to a pail of melted metal.

When the sun rose again, she took out the two pails and under Piandao's supervision, she slowly poured them into the stencils. After that she headed off to meet with her brother and the Avatar to complete their training,

As the two went through the various instructions and ways of manipulating Lightning, she saw that just like her, they were fast learners as well but it was probably because of the war and all that thats why they are like that she thought. But in any case, their training ended rather quickly as time went pass in a flash after Fat had brought lunch to them and they were heading back to the castle of Piandao's again.

They had dinner as usual and after that they headed for their rooms.

Azula secretly and skillfully shot across the open yard as her shadows were hidden by the wind and the shadows of the plants around her, she came to a stop in front of Piandao and bowed. "Master." she greeted.

Piandao opened his eyes and smiled, "good, you've done very well in both training your brother and the Avatar and training in the ways of making a sword."

"Thank you, master"

They entered the shed and saw that the Dual Dao Swords she had started making a couple of hours before were already harden and it was ready for her to place the finishing touches.

She slowly took the black, hilt less blade out of the stencils with a pair of tongs and started hammering it into a more define shape before dipping them into a pail of cooling water as a shssh-ing sound emitted from it while smoke and steam filled the air. She pulled them out and added a golden hilt onto it, that looks like a normal hilt but at his blade, the head of a dragon could been seen with a black fire nation emblem at the round end of the hilt. Piandao smiled at her work and said:

"Good.. now, you're ready to been a Sword Smith"

Azula just smiled as she slide the two swords into two separate scabbards

A couple of days passed as they followed the same routine, a week and half has already come to an end since they had first reached Shu Jing and they were complete from their various trainings.

Aang and Zuko are now more or less Lightning benders as well, fully able to generate, aim and guide it.

Azula is now really changed through her training and now a Sword Smith able to make a Sword anytime she wants.

June and Sokka finished their sword training and they synchronization higher and better than ever before.

Mai's speed and accuracy has also improved..

Suki and Ty Lee had came up with a new set of combinations for their own fights.

Katara had also came up with a new technique or so during her own training.

They were all ready and trained and were going to send Zhao flying with a victory in the upcoming invasion, they have the best troops and soldiers and most of all the best leaders in this war and the city was already fortified along with the plaza at the port and the watch towers were ready. Now all thats left is for them to go back.

Everyone met up at the front gate of Piandao's castle and got into the Air Balloon and onto Appa and once again they were full-speed towards the Fire Nation.


	42. Ready for war

This time, they weren't going to stop half-way. This time it will be full speed towards the Fire Nation to get ready for a war again. One year of peace and a new threat just had to come, and not to mention that it was Admiral Zhao himself who was leading the invasion.

But than again Zhao was supposed to be dead when he was apparently 'killed' during the Seige of the Northern Water Tribe, turns out he was only frozen in the middle of the Iceland and apparently he was powerful enough to melt himself and survive, now strong enough to come upon the disbanded back-up battalion of the Fire Nation to take back his own country.

From the rightful hands of Zuko, the former Crown Prince of the Royal Family.

The sun rose up into the sky slowly as the Flying bison and the Air Balloon travel swiftly through the skies, across the landscape and water towards the Fire Nation Capital. Everyone were sitting down either in Appa's saddle or in the Air Balloon as Aang took the reins and Zuko kept the Balloon on course.

-----

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, three Fire Nation BattleShips were sitting on their spots unmoving as the soldiers trained or ate their food while the sun burned warmly over them. Zhao smirked as he overlooked them from his Zeppelin above, he knew that this war was one he has a high chance of winning.

With the Dai Li and the Southern Raiders and also the Fire Nation reinforcement Battalion. And two highly-skilled strategist, he has a force to be reckon with. And his list of powerful Fire Benders just keep going.

Jango, the Vice-Admiral of the Elite front line back-up, he is someone he had in store for Zuko, he knew that the young Fire Lord has improved tremendously since their last fight but Jango was not just a master Fire Bender, but also a powerful Swordsmen, something that he felt Zuko lacked. Since the latest reports are that he only has Fire Bending and close combat in his Arsenal and so he thought.

Long Feng the ex-advisor to the King of Ba Sing Se and a Master Earth Bender although no where near the two Masters in the enemy, he is also the head of the Dai Li marking him as a master Assassin as well.

But the Fire Nation is also a force to be reckon with as well with the Army combine with the Imperial Army, Yu Yan Archers, the White Lotus and 3 Master Fire Benders, 2 Master Swordsman, Earth Benders and a Water Bending Master.

But what Zhao is worried of the most is, the Golden Lightning Bender and the Avatar.

Zhao remembered back when he was in Wang Shi Tong's library when he came upon the prophecy of the Golden Lightning Fire Bender and so it say:

_A time will come when a corrupted man will want to take over the world with a corrupted army from all the Nations, they will take a stand against the most powerful Nation of all, standing in their way will not only be the Avatar and his or her friends._

_A young boy will take upon the responsibility to wield the powerful Golden Lightning and he will bend golden flames with blue lightning around them, marking him a threat to any enemy he faces. He will be titled the Blade of the Nation and he will take out any one who dares disrupt the peace earn so rightfully through hard work and determination._

_But when that time comes, a Blue Fire Bender will have to choose between her love for him and her country or help her enemy to destroy the peace so rightfully earned._

Zhao remembered that prophecy like the back of his hands, as he had been about him, the Princess of the Fire Nation and the famed, General. Than he came across a subject of a certain necklace that will grant any wearer the power of the black Fire, in exchange his or her bending has to be transferred to a non-bender.

He had gotten hold of that said necklace in the black market when no one knew what it was or what it did but he gotten hold of it in the ear, his plans for Ozai was that he will wear the necklace, gain the powers and transfer his normal powers to the ex-Fire Lord.

And as much as Ozai didn't like it, he had no choice but to go along if he wanted to take back the Fire Nation for himself.

The three were currently in the Admiral's room discussing on how they would attack the Fire Nation.

-----

They went on for another day and soon it was dark when they could see the Fire Nation capital in sight. And they could see that it has been put into battle mode, all the watch towers along the plaza and the port were loaded and ready with the soldiers stationed and everything has been put in place to fight the oncoming invasion.

"So.. once all this is really over.. where planning to go?" Zuko asked towards the Crown Prince, who was leaning over one side of the huge balloon as the wind caress them gently.

Ryo just sighed, "Where else but stay? After all... you made me the Crown Prince right.."

The Fire Lord smiled, "Well.. it was the only way I could get you to stay. Since she only listens to you"

"So.. I'm supposed to stay to look over Azula..? Come on Zuko.. you know that eventually she will have to find someone out there and if he is not from the Fire Nation she is gonna move with him. I doubt I can look over her there right"

"I see what you mean.. but what if that 'he' is you?"

Ryo immediately gave Zuko the look that said, 'Shut up before I burn you to crisp'

"Alright..."

But as Ryo thought about it. He knew that sure he can ask for Azula's hand in marriage but if he asked her now theres a chance that he might not make it through the war thus its like he had given her light and snatched it away from her in the darkness.

He didn't want to see her that way but he had no choice to hold off the proposing till after the invasion at least then.. he knows that he can give her the light that she can keep till the end of the darkness. As he thought about it suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Azula, smiling.

"Whats up? Is something wrong?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Nothing.. I have something for you though.." she answered and got him to follow her back to her spot.

Ryo just wondered what it was and asked, "What is it?"

Azula just kept quiet and bent down, she grab onto two leather cased swords and handed it to him saying, "Here.. this are for you. I made them during our stay with Master Piandao"

Ryo was just too shocked and surprised to say anything as he slid one of the metallic black blade out of its casing, he looked at him and smile, "Thank you..." he said as he hugged her tightly.

It was one of those times when he could show her his love for her when no one was around, "Tthank you so much,, this are going to come in handy for the war.." he said softly only for her to hear before he slowly lean in and kissed her.

Azula was surprised but her eyes closed as her small yet strong arms instinctively wrapped around the Prince's neck. Ryo broke the kiss and said, "you know I love you right?"

Azula nodded in response, "ya.."

"But I can't ask you to marry me.. not yet ok?"

The Princess was surprised by this and asked, "why?"

"Not with the war.. I don't want to give you hope and take it away if I die.."

Azula nodded again.

"But I will ask you now.. Azula.. will you marry me if we both survive the war?"

Tears started to form and roll down her cheeks before she answered, "Yes.. Yes I will"

Ryo smiled and kiss her again as the moonlight shined above them.


	43. A fight lost before starting

Within the hour, they were ready to land in front of the plaza. The soldiers saw them from the distance and Admiral Jun, who was stationed there had send a messenger up to the palace to inform the replaced Fire Lord and Phoenix Queen of their arrival.

Soon the two important figures, sitting in two cabins guarded by the Royal Guards were settled down waiting for the arrival of the, real Fire Lord, Avatar, Prince and Princess and the rest of the group.

As that very hour came to an end. The Flying Bison and Air Balloon landed softly onto the gravel and down came the Avatar, the Fire Lord, the Prince and Princess, the Water Bending master, the Sword Masters and the Earth bending master.

"Uncle, Mother!" Zuko cried as he ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

They returned the hug as well, smiling, "Zuko/Nephew.. welcome home.." they said quietly before letting him go and the others joined him.

Ursa smiled as she saw Azula's small structure beside the powerful yet slightly small build of the young General, "Azula... welcome home, my daughter.." she said expressing a smile that could move anyone to tears.

The 15 year old Princess suddenly came forward and hug the Queen as tears slowly slide down her slightly tanned cheeks, acquired from all those training under the sun, it surprised the lady at first but she warmed up and returned it as tears too slide off her similar amber orbs and slide down her face.

The other watch, touched by the motherly love, "ok, knock it off. I can feel you two even through the earth" a voice called and they turned to see the Blind bandit standing there, looking very ticked off.

The just laughed softly with some of the soldiers who were near them and saw what happened, before they made their way to the place as they went pass the front gate that was heavily guarded by the Royal Guards and some Yu Yan Archers along with a few soldiers of the Imperial Army, they were greeted by the three other masters of the White Lotus.

Earth bending Master, King Bumi of the Earth Kingdom of Omashu.

Fire bending Master, Jeong Jeong of the Fire Nation.

And last but not least, Water Bending master, Pakku of the Northern, although moved to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Avatar." they greeted but in Bumi's case, "Aang my friend, good to see you boy!" he shouted smiling as he hugged his long time friend around his shoulder as a thought crossed all their minds.

'Isn't he supposed to be a King and 113 years-old?'

After that they entered the Palace to the throne room.

"Zuko" Iroh called

The young man stopped at the call of his name, "yes uncle?"

"I need to talk to you.. tonight, you, Aang and Ryo will come to the hall"

The Fire Lord nodded and everyone headed off to their assigned rooms. They had their dinner as the sun went down without much words except some loud eating from Sokka, Aang and Bumi. When suddenly, "Everyone!" Ryo said suddenly with a loud, clear and firm voices.

And like he said, everyone stopped and looked to him, "what is it? Ryo" Jan asked, if there was anyone who knew him well, it would always be Zuko or Jan Lee who could tell something was up.

"Before the invasion.. I have something to say.." was the quiet answer

The were all confused, "what is it?"

"I may lose the oncoming fight.." he answered just as quietly as before.

They were all wide-eyed, that silence overcome them for a long while.

"What do you mean? Lose?!" Azula shouted across the table towards him, remembering what he said on the Air Balloon, maybe that was why he said it.

"Yes.. and I mean it" Ryo answered looking at her right in the eye with a face that cost the temperature to drop a little.

They were all suddenly worried about the invasion, for the whole day they were not worried or anything about it because they knew they could win. They had the most powerful benders, soldiers and the Avatar and not to mention the strongest Fire Bender one possibly stronger than the Dragon of the west himself.

For him to say something so serious and out of his character was a serious problem, for him to say that he lose a fight before it happens is a total losing situation. Thats the effect his words have on people, armies and his friends.

"But why?" Sokka asked.

But Iroh answered, "I think I do.." he said with a slight smile, like he was proud of something.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"The Shard of Black Fire Necklace.."

They were all slightly confused, "what is it??" Toph asked again.

Iroh continued, "legends has it that centuries ago.. there was a Fire Bender.. who had the power of the Black fire.. it said that before he died, he transferred his power to a shard and when someone wears the shard he or she will gain his powers but in return her own bending powers must be transferred to a non-bender.."

"But isn't there like an enemy of his?" Aang asked curious if the Black Fire Bender is really as powerful as they say.

"There is.. but the bender has no decedents what so ever and his power.. is by far the greatest in the history of Fire Bending.."

"Who is it?"

"Zoro Nakayama... just like Ryo a Golden Lightning Bender.. even the same flames.. but his style of fighting is different from the Dancing Dragon, yes.. it's basic is the dancing dragon.. but its an evolution of it.."

"In what way?" Jan asked.

"By looks only.. they say its much more graceful yet fiercer than the dancing dragon.. but the real power is in it's technique.. they say that his charging starts when he draws back his hand.. and reminds until he unleashes it straight forward"

"But is there like any way of knowing how he moved?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe... maybe not.." Iroh answered.

They just sighed at that, all the while they were ready to win but then they suddenly receive news that their most powerful Fire Bender might lose. Than suddenly, "Come on guys.. even if I lose, I'm sure that Aang will make it in time to deal the finishing move right?" Ryo said with a smile.

They all smiled at it. Yes, just with a simple smile Ryo can lift anyone's spirits thats how every kid in the capital knows him personally, how every senior citizen would dare approach him for simple help.

After dinner went pass in silence, they headed off to their rooms to rest.

-----

Back in the middle of the ocean, "looks like our dear General Iroh will not give in to our request after all.." Admiral Zhao stated quietly.

Ozai snorted and answered, "did you really think my brother was a general for nothing? He led the siege on Ba Sing Se if you have noticed.."

Long Feng than answered, "but he didn't made if pass the outer wall did he.."

"No.. he made it in towards the second wall.." Ozai corrected.

The ex-advisor kept quiet at that, he had to admit it. Iroh wasn't just a normal General, he has the brains to take finish force with force and he is even smarter than someone who outsmarted him, the Princess of the Fire Nation, Azula.

"So are we going to pick out opponents?" Ozai asked.

"I'll take Zuko.. I'll make him bleed with my swords.." a man suddenly said and Ozai look at him before smirking and answered, "be careful.. his quite good with that pair of swords of his too.. than I will take the Avatar.."

"Fine than I will play with that little girl and show her whose better..."

"Than looks like my opponent is the young Frontline General than.." Zhao finished.


	44. Romance of the three Benders

When night came completely, Iroh was sitting in the living room in a chair as he waited for his nephew, god-nephew and the Avatar to appear. They arrived shortly and sat down in front of him, "so what is it you want to see us about, Uncle?" asked the young Fire Lord.

Iroh took a breath and answered, "as Ryo have mention.. the Shard of Black Fire.. I'm afraid that what Ryo has said will come true.."

"So Zhao really have the power?!"

"Ozai have his bending back?!"

The two most powerful teens, the Fire Lord and Avatar on the planet exclaimed with shocked faces on (Imagine them with their mouth open and eyes wide and white literally).

"Than how are we going to fight them?" Zuko asked as his face turned serious again.

"The plan is that I will put you two on the frontline while Ryo and Azula stay back in the Palace.. right here.."

"What?! So we're suppose to just let them through?!" Zuko answered with anger in his voice, slaming onto the arm of the chair showing it.

"No, Fire lord.. you never listen.. weather we want to let them through or not. With the black flames Zhao will still get in" Iroh answered with the voice of a General.

Zuko just looked at him unable to speak. Than Aang asked, "but what is up with this black flames? Aren't they like normal flames?"

Iroh took another breath and answer: "No, Avatar.. in Fire Bending history.. Red and Gold are common and more or less the same.. Blue is much more fiercer and powerful.. Gold with Lightning is the most powerful of them all but only one can go on par with it like Red and Gold. And thats the Black flames.."

"So theres also Black Lightning?"

"Yes.. but only if that Fire Bender can generate Lightning.." Iroh answered when they heard a small click from the door, turning to it and ignored it passing it off as the strong wind from the near winter.

"Than whats wrong? Last time I fought Zhao he couldn't even fight as a Master Fire Bender!" Zuko shouted, frustrated that they were still on the losing side even though the Black Lightning might not enter the fight.

"Zuko.. you never see the big picture all the time. Do you?" Iroh asked.

Zuko just sighed and sunk back into his seat, "than what is keeping us on the losing side?"

"Do you really think that Zhao will not get allies to go against the Fire Nation?" Ryo asked while Aang just looked like he is daydreaming since he doesn't really get strategic stuff like normal Generals and Commanders.

"So what? Like you said back in Ba Sing Se? The Dai Li and all?" Zuko asked.

The two Generals nodded before Iroh started, "yes. If he get hold of the Dai Li, He will be able to make it here while his army take it to battle mode and he come up with them as guards.."

The older General saw the understanding in the young Fire Lord's face and continued"Thats why Azula is here. She is stronger and smart enough to go against the Dai Li and Ryo will take care of Zhao..."

"Wait than what about me? What should I do?" Aang suddenly asked.

"You'll wait in the city until the battle comes to you and you'll take my Brother in combat again"

Aang nodded in understanding, after all with Ozai back in power equals to one of the world's most powerful Benders and bad guy is back right? So no point him facing off with Zhao if theres Ozai and he asked again, "what about the others?"

"Toph will be happy to take out Long Feng for us right?" Zuko asked towards the young Avatar who nodded his reply.

"Than thats it.. what else is there to bother other than Those three?" Aang asked.

Iroh answered, "yes.. theres still one more person.. he is just like Zuko.."

"Vice-Admiral Jango.. the idiot in Shu Jing" Ryo answered.

The older General nodded, "yes.. a master of Fire Bending and a Dual Dao Sword Master"

Zuko gritted his teeth at the news, "I'll show him.. I'll wait for him at the Front Line than.."

Iroh smiled, 'good..' he thought, 'presenting a challenge head on is just like Zuko and to take his skills with him to the challenge will bring him to a new level.. but will all this be enough?'

Than Iroh said, "Very well than, with this. Thats it.. we'll turn in for the night, the invasion is two days away and we'll be ready for them.."

They headed for to their respective rooms and turned in for the night, the last night they can sleep without worry.

-Zuko-

The young Fire Lord walked out the living room and headed towards his own room for his rest, it was late already and as he walked the open-air hallways, he went passed the garden as the wind blew around him softly while the moon shine brightly above in the shape of a new moon.

"2 months already since and winter is going to come soon.. just another couple of months.." he said looking towards the sky.

Before he walked out to the garden and took a seat against the tree, watching the turtle ducks swim around. He was so mesmerized by them that he was almost daydream, he snapped out of it when suddenly he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

The young Fire Lord turned to his side and smiled, "Mai.. what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you.." she answered taking a seat beside him.

Zuko smiled when he felt her warmth touch his side, they stayed just like that for about half an hour before Zuko pushed the young lady gently and realized that she was sleeping, he just smiled again and slowly stood up, stretched and carried the girl up bridal style.

For some reason her head had curled, snuggling closer and deeper into his chest forming a small smile on his face as he brought them to their room. Lying her into the lifted covers before taking off his robe and boots and climbed in beside her, wrapping his muscular and harden arms around her small and slightly muscular and slim waist.

-Aang-

The young Avatar walked down the hallway and entered his assigned room, the room him and the love of his life, Katara shared. And being an Airbender helped when you're sneaking around, being light on his feet, he sneaked into the room and climbed into bed next to her with a grin from ear to ear.

"Aang?" a voice suddenly said, quiet, sleepy and questioning.

Aang was slightly startled by the voice and just answered, "yeah.. go back to sleep. I'm here.."

"Mhm..."

And just as Aang was about to fall asleep, he felt something wrap around his waist, earning him also a grin from ear to ear but his were wider than usual of course. After all wouldn't it be nice to lye in the arms of your special one after a long day? Not to mention a small war meeting while not knowing a thing about combat strategy.

-Ryo-

For the young Crown Prince, he wasn't heading to his room but to the training room. But he didn't start training immediately, he took off his robe and stretched a little before saying:

"I know you're there.."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard in the empty room when a figure emerged from behind a pillar, a small build wearing a robe, he could make out the figure of a girl too with the shadow but before the face came out to light he said again.

"What are you doing here?" he started, "Azula.." he finished just as the said girl stepped out into light.

The girl was slightly surprised, she knew she wasn't as good at stealth like Zuko but to be caught in a place she knew like the back of her hand.

"How did you know?"

"When you don't know how to enter through doors quietly... what else?"

Azula just smiled, for once too it was genuine for a joke, "only you know me that well.." was her answer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowing leaning in for a kiss.

**Ok.. a couple of chapters back, I've receive a review for slightly more romance stuff so here is three parts I hope you will like as the battle is going to take place from the next one on.**


	45. Invasion: Entering the Nation

The sun started to raise into the clear blue sky above the Fire Nation after the few hours left to rest.

Zhao, in his room on the Airship had researched a little more on the Black Firebending power, he now knew the full effects and how to bring out it's full power. Being a master bender helped but learning a Firebending technique from the scroll was even stronger and more helpful.

He saw the form of it and it's effects with an devious smile while playing with a thought in his evil mind and thinking of a strategy, 'with this.. not ever that almighty General will beat me..'

The Admiral and Ozai were taking a sit at the top of the Zeppelin Airship, meditating.

"So how do we go about this?" Ozai asked, serious and ready to regain his fire bending.

"Patience.. all I need is to wear the necklace and fire bend at you.."

"Hurry with it than!" Ozai demanded, he didn't care if he has to be firebended at, so long as he can distinguish them before some real damage he'll risk it for his bending.

Zhao slipped the necklace around his neck and waited, suddenly, black flames shot out of it and encircled him, he suddenly jumped to his feet with Ozai following him before the Admiral started to Fire Bend at the ex-Fire Lord.

Most would have expected the Fire to push Ozai back, or at least burn him but what they did not expect was that he seem to be absorbing the Fire into himself.

"I can feel it.. I can feel my bending back..!" Ozai started as the Fire continue to be absorb by him into his body while the Fierce Black Flames got absorb by Zhao.

The two were soon lying in exhaustion on the top of the Zeppelin.

Back in the Fire Nation, everyone were ready for the battle even though they still had one day of preparations, the city have already been evacuated to the Earth Kingdom Colonies and such for safetly and the army were in formation for the fight.

Along the coast facing the Enemy, the remaining Warships which were not sending rations to the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribes were only a strength of 10 and the Crew were all on land awaiting the enemy.

From the waters at the edge, the Royal Plaza were the, Infantry, Domestic Forces and the Rough Rhinos guarded there and awaited in a formation with the Infantry in front with the Tanks and Watch towers around them, all in the a straight line.

And the 5 Rough Rhinos of the Fire Nation.

Colonel Mongke, Firebending Specialist.

Ogodei, Flail Specialist

Yeh-lu, Explosive Specialist

Kahchi, Halberd Specialist

Vachir, Archer Specialist

Right behind them, also on a Komodo Rhino, Fire Lord Zuko himself and Mai along with Ty Lee, Jan Lee, Sokka and Suki.

At the Habour City, Awaited the Rhino Infantry division where around Five Hundred Strong Infantry Fire Benders rode Komodo Rhino with a normal soldier. The Imperial Army awaited behind them also on Komodo Rhinos consisting of one each being a Fire Bender and the Yu Yan Archers who were situated at the roof tops to pick off targets with their impressive skill, honed with the craft of the Archers.

Along with them, the young Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph and the five Masters of the Order of the Lotus all awaited at the Entrance to the road up to the crater where the Capital sat.

At the Crater, the entrance were guarded by a small group of Imperial Guards and a group of Yu Yan Archers, but at the plaza, in front of the Coronation Temple. Waiting there, were two Fire Benders known through out the city.

General Ryo, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and the Blade of the Fire Nation Council.

Princess Azula, Princess of the Fire nation.

They had already gotten everything ready for the Invasion to come and knew this was one fight that will push them to their limits once more, they all had their dinner at their posts that night and they plan to camp at their posts as the dark night took over the sky, as the sun lower into the horizon.

"You ready?" Azula asked as she sat down onto the hard battlement beside the Crown prince.

Ryo looked to her and smiled, "as ready as I'llever be.." he answered with a slightly husky voice as he placed one arm around her small yet strong and powerful shoulder.

At the frontlines, everyone were already in their tents and Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko, taking advantage of every moment they have left with each other. With the same happening with everyone couple in the war field.

The dark, cooling and cloudless night took over quickly and soon, the Moon was up and bright shining over the Nation as Yue watched her beloved sleep peacefully for one last night.

"_Good luck and be careful my love.. Sokka.."_

Hours have passed as one more hour was left until the Sun rose back up into the dark sky and cast the sky blue and bright again, along the coast of the Fire Nation was a Zeppelin Airship above three huge Warships, which were fully packed to three thousand soldiers each.

At the edge of the Airship stood a middle-aged Admiral, wearing an evil smile on his face and dressed for battle below him, a commander on each ship. In the middle was Ozai also dressed for battle and at full bending power. To his left battleship, Long Feng dressed in his usual robe and also ready to for a fight. On the battleship on his right, Vice Admiral Jango also dressed in a battle armor.

Jango was meant to have lost to Ryo in Shu Jing, but some how they had sent a decoy in his place with the help of the Dai Li's hypnotizing affects.

The three ships were fully armed and ready with the Airship above them, they were on their way to the Gates of Azulon.

Admiral Zhao smiled as the gates came into sight, brought up and a blazed. Sighted from a distance he has got a strength of a hundred soldiers in him, Ten Thousand below him including crews for the warships and the Zeppelin and his guards.

As they slowly got nearer, the feeling stayed. The strength and the feeling of wielding the power of Black Flames, far more powerful, fiercer and unpredictable than the Golden Lightning Flames and Blue Flames.

"This is going to be a day that the Fire Nation will fall.. the day where the name Zhao will make people run in fear..." was the words that escape him as he looked at the flaming gates to the Nation.

Soon the World will bow at his feet.

The gates came, and Zhao got into a stance. His legs apart and his body sideways, facing the right side with his right hand drawn back in a fist and his left stretched out in front of him also in a fist, as he remembered what the scroll taught him.

_Secret to the Black Fire and Golden Lightning Fire Form. _

_(Zuko did it once when he face Azula in Agni Kai when he bended his flames so that it resembled two dragons spiraling to Azula)_

_Spread your legs apart, bring your dominant hand back and face forward with your body sideways. Bend your flames in a twisted way and continue on with Fury Punches and Kicks._

_Your form must be aggressive yet graceful. Your form must be Powerful and Fierce while having the form of beauty in you.. or you will never have the gasp of power in you even if you have the Comet's power with you.._

_You will _not _be able to bring out its full power and potential in battle._

_But.. if you do.. without the comet, you will be able to pull out half the power of the Comets in your most powerful form._

Zhao understood what it meant, immediately and he knew that with this form. The Black Flames Power will raise up and will be up to half of the Comet's power. And he watched as the Gates came into view and with a forceful punch, he bended a spiral of Black slivery flames right at the Statue of Azulon.

The fierce some flames punched into the stone and destroyed it as the Flames came on much more forceful than before.

"This is the power..!!" Zhao shouted with an evil grin plastered on his face as he watch the statue come down, giving them entrance to the Nation's plaza.


	46. Invasion: Fire Lord vs Vice Admiral

As the Invasion Forces sweep through the water swiftly and went pass the once tall and proud standing stone statue of Azulon which was now in pieces of chard rubbles, cascaded into the sea. The Army waiting at the Plaza quickly got up and got into formation.

Awaiting its long awaited enemies to enter.

"Sir! The enemy is here.." Admiral Jun called as his Komodo Rhino slide to a stop in front of the Fire Lord, Zuko.

Zuko nodded and climbed onto his own Komodo Rhino. His shaggy hair riding the wind, as he slide his swords into their leather covers before kicking his heel against the side of the Komodo Rhino, signaling it to go into forward.

In the passing time. On the Plaza, the Fire Nation army has been assembled and ready for battle, right in front of them. Clad in the Royal Fire Nation Armor and his swords held in each hand, at his sides. Sat the young and mighty Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Lord Zuko on an armored Komodo Rhino.

At his sides who are a on foot, Mai – the master Assassin, Jan Lee and Sokka – the Sword Masters, Ty Lee and Suki – the Kyoshi Warriors.

Back at the Invasion Forces, as expected by the three Warship Commanders. With their bending alone, they were able to wipe the Almighty Fire Nation Navy out receiving damages to only their decks and minimal damage to their engines.

"Everything is going according to plan.." Zhao said to himself as he overlooked the destruction below him, as smoke clouded around him. While flames erupted from the once almighty Warships of the Fire Nation and its crew in the waters around them.

"Today.. is the day the Fire Nation and the world shall bow at my feet..."

Making their way pass the destroyed Fire Nation Navy, they came near the port. Catapults were let off upon them as flaming rocks were hauled at the invading force. But with the powerful Commanders and the Black Flame Admiral, the rocks were either destroyed or intercepted by huge burst of flames or earth or in the case of the Invading Forces own Catapults, huge chunks of flaming earth.

"Don't fall back! Don't retreat!! Fight for your home!!!" Zhao shouted over them as he watched, grinning evilly.

Zuko could hear them as their three ships docked onto the land, opened up to allow the Soldiers to start rushing towards them. He clasped onto his swords tightly before he started rushing forward as well, "Charge!!" the deep voice of the Fire Lord was heard as all the Fire Nation infantries and Benders charged with their weapons pointed forward or their flames bending beside them, trailing their movements.

The enemy had already plan not to have any casualties early and had only send out the forces commanded by Long Feng and Vice Admiral Jango. And also to avoid unnecessary friendly fire, they had changed to pure black armor with standard silver highlights on every piece of armor.

The Armies of the Flames and the Invasion Forces of the Black Flame clashed, as the soldiers went into berserker mode started to slowly take one another out, Zuko was burning the enemies that were in his way as, Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka and Mai took those around him out

"What are we gonna do Zuko?" Mai asked, as she shot multiple darts at a few of their enemies, making them drop dead in an instance, with her uncanny speed and accuracy, "even if we have the advantage of numbers, their forces are not the backup Forces for nothing!"

Zuko just sighed and heaved as he blasted through two more guards, "slowly fall back but take as many with us as possible. Thats the least we can do until they go to Uncle and Aang and the others"

They nodded and split up taking down enemies as they passed through the battle ground as Zuko leaped off his Komodo Rhino and slid out his blades, as the Commander of the Invasion forces came into sight.

"Well well well.." the Vice-Admiral started and continued, sliding out his own pair of swords, "if it isn't Prince, or I mean Fire Lord Zuko.."

-----

Back at the Capital as the battle raged on, Ryo and Azula stood at the top of the balcony which overlooked the City Square.

"Its started..." Azula said quietly, standing beside Ryo in perfect contrast with her small build and serious face, in her hand was a scroll wrapped around an encased sword.

Handing it to the young man who took it and studied the sword.

The sword in question was a long, pure white, single curved blade with a singular hand guard. Written on the scroll wrapped around the Scabbard.

_The history of the Golden Flame Lightning Bender._

_Long ago at the top of a mountain in the Fire Nations, two benders wield the powers of the gods just like the Avatar except that they only have one element. One was of pure evil, but if used by the right person is also a powerful and righteous power._

_The other was of the purest color and bending, so it unique that even the Avatar will not be able to use it. But this is the story of this bender instead of both. _

_He is almost always seen carrying around his two swords, usually bundled up with his green sash (or haramaki) over his right hip which is favorable so he could easily draw any one of them with his left hand; his right hand is usually seen resting over the swords. _

_This indicates that he is ambidextrous, for most sword wielding characters in the world wear their swords to the left. On his left ear he wears three earrings and has a bandanna tied around his left arm that he ties around his head when he is fighting seriously._

_His style is so unique also because of the weapons he uses, unlike many swordsmen who use board swords, he uses different swords that are long and slightly curved. Swords that are out of this world._

_And only one of his swords remains, one that belong to someone said to be dear to him. The One Road of Harmony._

"This is the sword that the Gods had fate let him use.. this will be the key to our victory.." Azula started, seeing the young man finish reading the scroll.

Ryo nodded as he looked up, burning the scroll remembering it by heart already. He smiled looking at Azula, "Lets hope it is.." he said.

-----

Zuko looked at him with his swords at his sides, "you must be Vice-Admiral Jango.. I've heard about you" he said, calmly in his deep voice, looking at his opponent.

The ex-Vice-Admiral smirked and rushed towards Zuko, blades drawn back, "today Zuko.. you shall fall!" he shouted, bringing his blades towards the Fire Lord.

Zuko brought his own up and parried in time but he was starting to get pushed back by the strength of Jango, surprising him slightly. He managed to push him back but was quickly parrying another set of blows from the enemy.

"You aren't as good as I thought..or was informed by the spies in the Fire Nation" Jango started, slamming into the defense of the Fire Lord again.

'Crap.. what am I gonna do now?!' thoughts like this touched the mind of the Fire Lord as he blocked blows after blows from the enemy.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a burst of flame from the Vice-Admiral. Narrowly dodging it, he send his own waves of flames at the Admiral. "Darn it, I can't think of a way to stop him.." he said quietly, panting for air as he jumped back dodging another set of swipes from the swords.

"Come on now, is this really all you got?" Jango mocked, stopping the attack and looked at the helpless Fire Lord, "your sister is worth to kill more than you ever will be.."

Zuko looked at him and answered, "you have to get pass me to kill her!" he shouted, as he started to bend blue flames around them, cutting them off from the battle field.

"Heh heh.. you and your sister will be easy to kill.." the middle-aged man said

Zuko gritted his teeth and answered, "Get through me before you decided who is your next kill"

"As you wish.."

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. This was my first war story and I'm a new author who has many more things to experience and well had a major block so don't count on the next chapter to be up soon though but I promise by the end of October it will be.**_


	47. Invasion: The war on the verge of lost

As the battle raged on and the two swordsman fought. The Fire Nation was being slowly pushed back as the Black army continue to fight onwards, but surrounding the two swordsmen were a bend of Blue Fire that rose up high.

"Jango.. You want my sister's life? Take it if you have what it takes to take mine!" he shouted bending another wave of blueish-silver flame at the Vice Admiral.

The Vice-Admiral didn't answer and jumped over the wave as they blasted onto the wall of flames around them. Slamming his swords towards the Fire Lord again. Zuko was getting pushed back slowly towards the wall of blue flames that surrounds the both of them as sweat slide down his face as the heat slowly got to him.

Around the wall of flames, was the Black Army charging in into the Habour City but as soon as they came in the first wave of attackers were quickly met in between their eye slit of their helmets by the sharp accuracy of the Yu Yan Archers.

Even for the Archers, having a large wave of attackers still meant that there were some who were get past their arrows and dead eyes. But those that got pass still fell to Team Avatar, The Masters of the White Lotus and the Royal Guards. But with their small numbers, even with the help of the Sword Masters, Bending Master and the remaining Front Line they were still on the verge of going back.

When suddenly a rock came flying right at the Blind Earth Bending Master. Toph wasn't able to see it clearly with the commotion but felt it fast enough to save herself from that blow, she immediately found who did it and wasn't quite surprise who it was.

"Well well well if it isn't Loser Feng.. What can I do for you?" She asked sarcastically as she block two more streams of flames and send the walls flying down the street as she took out the some of the Black Army soldiers with it before coming face to face with the former Earth King Advisor.

"Toph Bei Fong.. You and the Avatar and your annoying little friends shall perish here now.. And you will never be able to see your parents again.." he started as he stomp a large rock up and send it flying at the blind bandit.

Toph sighed and blocked the shot easily before she answered, "I" stomping up a larger rock, "am" she started as she drew her leg back, "Already unable to see them dimwit!" she finished as she send the rock hurling right at Long Feng.

Long Feng was barely able to block it but with the force exerted by the Blind Bandit who have grown stronger over the pass two years, even his wall was unable to take the damage and shattered before the now slightly smaller rock slammed into him and knocked the air out of him.

As he crash landed he was immediately shot up into the sky by an earth pillar shooting up from right under him but only to be met at the top by another piece of earth, he was lucky enough to escape it barely and went onto the attack again.

Back at the ring of Fire every solider were now deployed, Long Feng and the Army have breeched into the second line of defense of the Fire Nation that consisted of the Master Benders, Royal Guards and Yu Yan Archers.

Back on the Plaza square, all that was left of the great front lines were littered bodies, trashed tanks and a ring of Fire where two benders fought for each other's neck.

'Better finish this soon.. or else it will get worse' was the thought that entered the head of the Vice Admiral dressed in black armor as he blocked another blow from the Fire Lord.

As Zuko struck onto the two blades, sweat slowly slide down his face from his head and hair. Many thoughts ran in his head like how was the defense doing, is everyone still ok? Are his friends still alright? Are they still fighting?.

And the stupid thing about all this to Zuko, was that everything was in slow motion, he felt that time was moving an eternity per second. As screams, battle cries and weapons clashing filled the air. He dodged and parried each blow as fast as he could yet everything still seem so slow. His muscle, screaming in pain as he struck or parried another blow.

Both swordsman parried once more, but this time the blow was so strong the air around it send a shock around them and blowing them back, apart from one another before crashing hard onto the cement.

At the second defense of the Fire Nation, everyone were doing their best. They were at their limits and yet even if Aang were in the Avatar state. They were still getting retreated back by the numbers of the Black Army.

But it wasn't with Aang they had to retreat, it was precisely because Aang is too busy keeping back the Phoenix King that allowed the advancement in numbers of the Black Army.

High above them, Avatar and Ozai were in a huge sky battle. Exchanging blows between fire and wind as they threw strong burst of flames and power gust of air at one another. Ozai's Fire Bending was not only at the level of a Master but his power was increased as well, not only has his bending return. It had return at it's peak and more powerful than ever.

It wasn't as powerful as when it was enhanced by the comet but it was more than powerful enough to keep him hovering while he send burst after burst at the tiring Avatar.

"Well well well Avatar.. I didn't expect you to be this weak!" Ozai stated as he bended a huge blast of Fire which caused Aang to dodge and fall, as he lost concentration.

Aang fell hard onto the ground and stayed there for moments as pain surge through him from his back while he blacked out for a moment hearing his name shouted once, "Aang!!"

Ozai landed over the blacked out Avatar as he started to generate Lightning off his finger tips. Everything set into slow motion again as the struck started coming down.

As everyone fought, one person stood right at the gates that led to the roads up the Volcano and Capital and he was none other than the greatest General in the history of the Fire Nation, The Dragon of the West himself, Iroh.

He alone stood as last defense before anyone could get to the capital, he stood as the last person to stop the army other than Zhao and the Dai Li. Everything was going according to plan.

_Flashback, night before the battle._

_It was the night before the battle, Iroh sat in the living with Ryo and Azula._

"_Ryo.. As we have planed... You and Azula shall stay in the Coronation Square and await Zhao" he started and looked at them to reassure, they nodded, "But instead of fighting them.. We shall let them pass-"_

"_What?!" Ryo shouted, interrupting him, "But isn't the plan to stop me and me and Azula to fight only as a last resort?! When he is weaken by the army? There is no way for me to beat him if he reaches us at full power" he finished in a normal voice._

_But in his Azula's head, she could hear that fear behind the voice of the young man. She knew that he was afraid of losing, not after what they had all work so hard for, Peace._

_Iroh just smiled, "good.. cautious as always Ryo. But you didn't really think I let you fight someone who is at full power while wielding the same type as yours would you?" he asked._

_Ryo kept quiet as he knew that Iroh would have come up with something before doing anything._

_Seeing the silence the Dragon of the west continue, "Ryo.. In this family.. There is something that can help you grow to full power and it was entrusted to me by Zuko's mother. She said that it once belonged to a friend of Avatar Roku and it consist of Great Power"_

_Azula knew immediately what was that treasure, it was the white encased sword with a scroll wrapped around it that sat in her parents room. She never knew what it was other than it was given to Iroh before he had left for the Seige of Ba Sing Se as a good luck charm and a parting gift._

_End of flashback._

Behind him were a group of five hundred strong Komodo Rhinos, seated on them were the final defense of the capital, the pushback and back up of the Fire Nation. The Rhino Infantry unit.

In front of him, Zhao and the Dai Li.

"Well well well.. What do we have here? The Dragon of the West?" Zhao asked mockingly.

Iroh just smiled and answered, "Its been awhile Admiral Zhao.. How have you been?" he asked.

"Great.. Great enough to kill you today!" He shouted as he send burst of black flames at the Dragon.

Iroh instinctively quickly reacted and blast into the flames with his infamous Dragon breath. The flames dispersed and he answered, "your fight today.. Is not with me Zhao.. But you and your men's fight awaits you in the Coronation Square.."

Zhao smirked as the Rhinos and Iroh moved aside for him to pass.

'Now your army shall face their doom...' was the thought in Iroh's head as the smirk Admiral prepared to enter the Capital.


	48. Invasion: A turn around

Zhao and the Dai Li were up on the path to 'victory' but the last ditch plan of the Fire Nation had worked. All that was left was for the entrance of the Rhino Infantries. The strength of 500 strong Rhinos, spear carriers and the bending skill of the Royal Guards.

All that was left was for one last battle cry that will signal the end of the invasion and victory and lost will be shown. Back at the peak of the volcano were the last of the last Benders in the whole of the Fire Nation, two of the strongest fighters the Fire Nation has seen and recorded in the History of the Nation and of their generation.

Joining the ranks of Avatar Roku, Zoro 'Golden Lighting' Nakayama, Crown Prince – General Iroh. Ex-Fire Lord Ozai and those of their generation, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko.

"Azula.. This fight.. Could be our very last.. Are you ready?" Ryo asked as he gripped onto the white sword tightly, like Azula it wasn't fear that pumped through them and their veins. It was excitement for every challenge and obstacle they want to, no make it will climb over.

Azula just smirked the trademark smirk she was so natural with, "I was born ready don't you remember?" she too felt the same excitement and adrenaline rushing through her, making her much faster, stronger and focus on her upcoming battle.

The General just smiled, they were ready and they knew one thing when they win. The war is over and when the war is over whether they are gone a not, peace and love will once more fill the Nation.

Back on the battlefront, all that could be heard right at that instance that signaled the end was the cry of the infantry and thundering hoofs of the Fire Nation Komodo Rhinos. The Fire Nation had pulled back and out of sight leaving the Black Army cheering in victory as the thought of victory went through them, but as the sounds of the thundering hoofs neared to them.. Those thoughts started to leave.

Everything had gotten into slow motion.

The battle came into a standstill as the Black Army looked towards the origins of the thundering hoofs as packs and packs of Komodo Rhinos surge through the abandon streets of the Fire nation, following closely behind the Rhino Infantries were the Masters of the White Lotus, the Gaang and the remaining infantries left.

Fear ran through the skin, and chills ran down the spines of all the soldiers of the Black Army. Their already deflated army of ten thousand had already fall to only near half of their strength and now they had to face the one group that will destroy them all, along with the same group who had already taken down half of their army.

Back at the top of the Volcano where the Fire Nation Capital sat, Admiral Zhao and his Dai Li's walked through the unguarded gates.

"What is this? They really think they can win with nothing to 'damage' me from my top form?" Zhao ask to no one in particular, with the voice so filled with evil, "To the Coronation Square!" he commanded, as he propel himself into the air with his silvery black flames.

The Dai Li following closely as they skate across, bending the earth under their feet. Jetting towards the front of the square, he could literally see the two Fire Benders in front of him as they awaited his arrival. "Azula.. I'm gonna make the first move. If I don't make it out of this.." Ryo trailed as his eyes stayed locked onto the figure ahead.

"You will make it back. You're the Strongest Fire Bender in the world. You have to" she finished, cutting into him.

He smirk, "always full of confidence are we..?" he said before he went onto one knee and place the One Road of Harmony before him, "you aren't needed now.. but you will be later.." he said quietly, closing his eyes.

A moment passed and the General exhale, his eyes shot open and he too jetted forward as golden flames shot out of feet, drawing both his Meteor swords. Clashing against a pair of black flames crossed in front of him in a matter of seconds.

Zhao could only smile as he look into those red crimson eyes, "So we finally meet General.. I was wondering when you would show up.."

Ryo smirked, "Better late than never right? After all.. Don't the Heros get to make an entrance" he answered.

The Admiral suddenly let go of the hold and let the force push him back before he shot a burst of flame at the Red Eye General, Ryo reacted quickly as he jetted himself backwards and raised a wall of blazing, electrifying flames to block the powerful burst of silvery black fire.

'This boy is fast..' was the thought that ran through the head of the Admiral as he saw the quick reactions of the young fighter in front of him, 'no doubt one of the assets that make him the powerful Fire Bender he is now..'

Within seconds from the back-off, Ryo had already jet himself forward and send a barrage of mesmerizing slashes with the two black blades, overhead, overarm, underarm back-hands forehands, every combination possible, every connection possible and every linkage possible. The blades just spin back and forth as they sliced pass, over or under the Admiral.

Over head cuts bounced back from their missed target and spin into back hand cuts before transferring to under arm cuts so far and so forth. If this was a sword fight no doubt in anyone's mind, the opponent would have be hit by now and definitely not just one would be lying on the ground dead, injured, lifeless and definitely in a pool of red.

The never-ending barrage of slashes never came to a stop as flames continue to blast out of their feets, never has anyone seen flames keeping anyone in the air for so long. But than again this flames like the Blue Flames were not normal. This flames were more vicious, more powerful and more humble and life-bringing than any color.

Before long Zhao was starting to lose his concentration, he had never witness such speed of movement for long amount of time before and his eyes were started to hurt, the heavy armor was starting to pull him down unlike the slightly more agile and lighter battle armor the General had picked.

Only shin guards, wrist guards, a standard royal breastplate.

Ryo was panting, not really hard but he could handle it and he saw Zhao starting to wiver under the stress of handling the flames output, the burden of the weight of the armor he had on and all Ryo did next was a simply sweep to the legs before he jetted himself and finished off with a blazing aerial round house kick.

Sending the Admiral spiraling to the ground.

Azula witness the fight from a distance as the Dai Li continued to rush towards them, she had witness how Ryo had spin, slashed, jab and hack at the Admiral with every failure just spurring him on to touch his target when he simply finished him off with his signature kick. A move he had started to use only a while back.

"Looks like its my time.." She said quietly as she too rushed into battle, she sprint and leap off the small balcony as she bend flames at her feet, sending her zigzagging down the slope and onto the battlefield stirring up dust, flames and smoke behind her with her hands already moving in circular movements, generating Lightning around them with the Dai Li right in front of her.

She shot pass Ryo, whom have landed lightly on his feet and around the battle fallen Zhao. She shot a her lightning onto the ground with the impact sending her into the air where she took aim and fired fire darts in quick succession, taking out about 5 of the 20odd Dai Li coming at her in a matter of seconds.

"Accuracy is the best policy.. Especially against the Dai Li.." Azula said smirking, as she continue charging forward as per her usual battle style. Her feelings were a mixture of triumphant and bravery while adrenaline shot through her veins and pump through her body.

She took into the air once more, leaping through the debris around her as she shot stream after stream, burst after burst of flames around her.

This battle had just taken a twist, the bad guys who were supposed to be on the winning team are now getting driven back. Even on the plaza, Zuko stood there as the soft warm wind, that was a usual in the Fire Nation blew around him. The Sun dipping into the horizon, a battle that had been fought the whole day. Now it was going end.. Once and for all.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I lost all inspiration to write this story.. I couldn't think of good and exciting fighting scenes.. Nothing could get me going.. I have so much to take on at the moment.. And this story is already coming to an end in the next chapter or two.. So yes.. I think everyone of all the support you have given me and I hope this short chapter can make it up.. Thanks! :)**_


	49. Invasion: Nearing the End

Fire Lord Zuko stands in front of the Vice Admiral Jango, "Are you up to finish me off now..?" he asked, his breathing even and still going strong even as his muscles ached with every breath he took. He had received thin lines of slashes around his arms and chest along with a pounding head that came from a strike from the hilt of the enemy's blade as blood seep down his scar from his injury.

Jango wasn't in any better shape as well. He had a large gash across his chest, thin and deep cuts around his body and a burn mark on his right thigh where Zuko had burned when he drop his swords and shot a stream of blue flames towards the him. In his state, Jango could hardly answer as he try to stand shakily in front of the Fire Lord with his death imminent.

Zuko watched him, he looked around and saw that the flames were gone. Now on the plaza were only two living things, two humans, two fighters. Only the victorious Fire Lord and a fallen Vice Admiral.

Before anyone knew it, Jango had decided on one last ditched attack and pull his right blade at Zuko, "One thing on the battlefield, Don't pull a blade if you're not prepared to kill!" he shouted. The Fire Lord calmly and gracefully leap over the blade and in one movement, he landed and jab a flame dagger into the heart of the man with a spinning back stab.

"Another thing.. A lost is a lost, be glad you survive or in this case. You didn't.. I pulled a blade knowing fully well you're going down" were his last words to Jango. As he look around the battlefield watching the grass and flowers that paraded the sides of the square covered with drops of blood.

'a lot of work is going to be done after this..' was the thought that touched him with a sarcastic smile as he started his way back to the top with a dash.

Back in Harbor City, three battles were fought of course, and all the way through the course of the battle, there were two that hadn't stop, paused or had been finished in any way, not yet at least while the most costly battle, the fight for the Fire Nation kept going the moment the Rhino Infantry made their appearance, as the Army push the Black Army back while Yu Yan Archers nock, drew and fire in matters of seconds, quick succession and blink of an eye.

Their skill had grew not to think but to leave it to instinct as they reach into their quivers from where they sit, stand, crouch or hide and just continue shooting as messengers and carriers and that sought of like, continue sending them bunch after bunch of arrows.

The other two major battles away from the battlefield was of course between Aang, Toph, Long Feng and Ozai, the match ups were also of course the way it is suppose to be.

A fireball came flying right at the Air Bender but it was quickly dispersed by a quick gust of wind against it but the force was still strong enough to push Aang backwards as he kept bending air at his feet to keep him floating with no ground under him unlike the ex-Fire Lord.

"HAHAHA! Your end is immanent! Avatar!" Howled the Fire Lord as he continue the barrage of fireballs streaming at its target as accurately as the arrow of a Yu Yan Archer.

All Aang could do from his position was dodge and disperse every flaming ball of fire coming at him, it seemed an eternity to him and he knew he was probably breathing his last when a voice sounded to him, "Aang! What happen to the man who grew and fought back when he lost? Where is the man who would do anything to protect his friends? Where is the Avatar! The masters of all four elements?"

It shook him and hit him like a giant rock right in his front, blasting the air out of him, that voice was right! He was the master of all four elements for avatar's sake! He turn to see a blooded Fire Lord Zuko clutching onto a wall watching the battle between his friend and father, catching his breath again after running to the city.

That was the moment as he started glowing as he released all seven chakras, he knew that anyone and everyone he loved would stay out of his way and with the power of the hundreds of Avatars before him, Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk and Avatar Yangchen and all the others, their old and new skills and techniques and powers filled him to the brim as his clear Grey eyes turn into a blueish white glow.

As it happened Ozai could only think of one thing as he started generating lightning quicker than he ever did before, everyone near them including Zuko watched as it happen in slowmotion as if the scene in Ba Sing Se was repeated again. The young Firelord rush forward and did something he had thought of once but never mastered, the one technique that earn his uncle Iroh the general, the nickname: Dragon of the West, his breath of Fire. His long hard training of breathing had done it, as the heat wave from the fire hit his father just as he was about to release the lightning burning his skin enough to completely lose control and let the lightning go.

Just in time for Aang to also finish his conversion to the Avatar State.

"Ozai! You have once again brought your evil to this world! I have no other choice but to finish you once and for all!" howl the voices of the Avatars as the four elements surrounded him, "Today shall be your end!"

As the power imbued into him release, he shot straight at the unknowing Fire Lord who stood in panic with his eyes wide, 'Is this the end?' he thought, 'No! I am not going down! Not yet! Not until after I rule the world!' his face harden as he send desperate streams of flames at the Avatar.

Aang calmly and efficiently dodge them with small movements, saving his last breath as his arms move in a circular movement, a movement drilled into him not by just the hours spend with under the Princess' tutelage but the hundred or so of years that were spend by his older Fire Avatars before him.

It was a blur to anyone in front of him that the lightning shot out before there was a reaction from anyone. But when it was released everything turned slow motion once more, it seem an eternity as it surge towards its target.

Everything on Ozai's face were gone, pale, eye wide and his scaly, burned right fist still out from the last blow of fire in front of him, he watched as the lightning cut through his fire stream before he connected to his first and went through him. His vision blacken as he slowly fell down to his demises, his body slowly turn cold and freezing, his skin paler than before. He could even feel the Fire in him slowly simmering to an ember.

At another point of battle, it was surprisingly very even. Surrounded by metal everywhere. The Blind Bandit was quite literally doing everything she can to hold the ex Advisor of the Earth King/ Leader of the Dai Li at bay, (well... He IS the leader of the Dai Li). She could sense him calmly doing everything he has learned and throwing it right at her. Even doing a feint and tricking her overly sensitive feet of where to go next.

And every sound they make always ricochet of the metal walls making it harder for her talented ears to pick up on where he is.

"Well well well.. Looks like the 'Runaway' wasn't so tough after now is she?" Long Feng started, Toph tried to use her ears to find him but couldn't because of the sound ricocheting through the empty alleys around her, she could guess and that was what she did.

But there was no sound of earth crushing into anything. She had missed completely.. 'Wait a minute' she was sure she felt something crack through the ground, a bone crushed. No, a couple of bones were crushed. She had hit! She had crush a part of him but he had endured it.

"I've got you now!" She shouted with an evil smile like she always had as she send a barrage of earth right at the stunned Long Feng, 'How had she known? I was sure that I had hardly utter a single sound of move!' he wondered clutching onto his broken left side.

The rock had came flying at him but he calculated a miss until the rock started to crack and small smaller pieces slam into his left side. Breaking some bones as well.

"Now.. Only.. To finish you off." She finished as she took him by surprise and trap his body with her precise bending skill of metal bending. Walking towards him slowly.

Long Feng was feeling everything that could happen to him happen already as Toph took every step.

Her face showed a glare that would kill if it could as she got nearer she bend her meteor bangle into a small extremely sharp knife as she kneel down beside him and drew it back.

A cut through the air and Long Feng was sure that he was dead until, "On second thought.. I'll leave you to the authorities.." as she stood back up feeling satisfied with the 'fear' she had placed 'into Long Feng' making her way to the top of the Fire Nation as well and joining into the winning battle.

_**A/N: Sorry for the super late update! Its been nearly half a year or three quarters... I know. I had exams and tournaments coming up. And now they are officially over! WOHOO! This is my 3**__**rd**__** last chapter and soon this will be a wrap! :D Please read and review! Thanks for the all the support!**_


	50. Invasion: The end?

As the battle slowly end every fighter who could get away, start to head for peak of the volcano where the last of the last battle is being fought. It was a battle that they just had to see it was like a tournament final where the strongest of the strongest fought for the fame and glory. But this was just a simple rule bound fight.

It was a life and death Agni Kai which could very well change the world, it was a fight that was beyond fame and glory. Right after that were the peace and harmony and more than anything a simple rule bound fight could or can bring.

Ryo and Zhao stood before each other, both in a stance that mark them easier than the armors and color they wore. A standardized low Shaolin boxing stance was used by the Black Fire while the young General hold on to his two black blades in a simple standstill, breathing evenly with his swords pointing forwards. Both awaiting the other to make the first move.

They had tested each others skill and techniques as well as power enough to get a rough grip of the talent of the General and the raw power of the Black Crystal that empowers the black Fire.

"So.. When are you going to make the first move?" the Admiral ask as the wind blew around them, both were not wearing any armor but the clothes on their body as entrusted by the rules of Agni Kai, "You have two swords but you don't seem like you know how to use it when you have to" Zhao started again as he look into the uncertainty that were deep behind those crimson red eyes.

But in a flash they disappeared when a smirk appeared on the generals face, "Against you? Its a waste to use them.." he started as he drop them to the ground and ran towards him. His arms flaring up as they were flare out two short burst of dagger-like flames. 'If swords didn't work, plan B. No swords' he thought.

Remembering how much mastery he had put into his swords and yet none of his best strikes would even graze the Enhanced Zhao, the crystal had not only power up his bending and the potency of his flames but also his senses.

He had to think of new strategies to win and he knew his old ones had very little chance on working, what can he do? He didn't know what kind of a strategy he could use to pull this off. He send a shot of fire right at Zhao but a would be bull eyes was met with air as Zhao took a leap and dodge the fire. Zhao in turn kick a wave of scorching black flames back at him.

Ryo took a leap and slide right under those flames in bullet time, quickly charging another wave through a twist of his body and sending it off with a ferocious spin kick. Zhao could barely dodge it if it wasn't for the power of the crystal that heighten his senses so much that allow everything to slow down enough.

In the background, Azula as well was fighting her hardest for once as the Dai Li did everything they could to trap her but not once succeeding that was allow only by her amazing focus on victory. If there was a single thing that Azula had never forgotten even when she lost her mind.

It was never be defeated again.

One of the agents quickly send a rock flying right at her side, she had heard him kick it loud enough and slice through it with her blazing ice cold fire, "Did you seriously think that a trick like that will work on me?" She asked as she took him out with a direct kick into his temple.

But the Dai Li kept coming, they have fought for a very long time already, she had already knocked out or finished off at least a dozen or so but they never seem to end.

As if there were hundreds of them.

"Darn it all! When will you stop coming back!" She shouted as she blasted another ball of fire right in the chest of another Dai Li, knocking this one out cold instantly from the impact before slamming into the concrete wall caused by the force.

But another two took their place as they tried to trap her hands with their earthen gloves. Dodging right by them Azula quickly windmill (a break dancing move, also know as Spinnarooni) her way into a wave of icy blue flames right back at them. The remaining Dai Li surrounding her saw the floors coming and duck.

The Fire Princess was a prodigy for a reason and that reason came from her quick wit, quickly doing a Up – Down combo by converting into a spinning ground kick but the earthen shoes that protected the feet of the Dai Li only cause their robes to be on fire and sending another by the tip of left hand in the motion of a left smash (a punch from somewhere between a hook and a uppercut).

The remaining Dai Li could barely react to the prodigy's inhuman speed but what they didn't expect was the moment she was done, she had already started to split the Yin and Yang of her mind generating Lightning faster than she should have been able to, guiding along her arms with minimal restriction as she charge it up and let it out all at once right at them.

The blue cold flame shot through the air and cause the ground to burst as it charge towards its appointed targets. The remaining few Dai Li could barely react to the new involvement in battle, they had been through every possible scenario except facing lightning and the only thing they could think off were to put up a ton of walls in front of it.

The blue lightning crush through its obstacles without hesitation. The Dai Li could barely keep up with its speed as they desperately put wall after wall after wall in front of the cold blood flame. But when it came into contact, lets just say it wasn't a very nice scene.

Ryo on the other hand was keeping up well with Zhao as they traded flame after flame after flame. Not one getting the upper hand as the battle stay on a tip balancing, with a small mistake capable of pushing all the momentum to one side in instances.

The Admiral watch everything in slow motion as Ryo charge and fire but the one thing he did notice was that even with his enhanced senses he could still barely dodge the flames of the General as he put up a Fire wall only right when the electrifying gold were just in front of him, it just showed the raw speed that Ryo had train to achieve.

Ryo could feel the heat building him in him, around him and on him, as he draw back his right hand and start to charge up his fire again with a classic right straight. Sweat rolled around his eyes and down his lean cheek, his breath slightly heavy but enough to show how much energy he had burn.

Right after he send the fire ball and using the inertia of throwing his right arm forward. Go into a full body spin kick, sending another wave of fire slicing through the air.

Zhao on the other hand knew he couldn't keep on defending, he had to destroy the boy in front of him and he had to do it fast. He himself could feel his strength sipping away quickly as he dodge and block the ferocious combination of shots from the red eye General.

Both fighters could feel the strain in every muscle, from top to bottom. Their heads pounded by the blood that rush around their body, visions were blurred as the heat finally got to their head with the temperature exerted by both of them hitting up to over a hundred and fifty degree celsuis.

'Its time I end this.. I can't go on anymore..' was the thought that ran through Ryo's head as lightning started to encase his right hand.

Zhao had a freezing chill down his spine when the message reach to his brain, he knew one thing. This was the finish. He has to finish this right now. No, he must. He was desperate again, as he send stream after stream of flames at the General.

Ryo stood calm as he bend down into a half crouch, his body lean forward, his left hand on the ground and his body weight on his right foot. He waited as once more time move along with him. The flames were nearly half way when he pump his massive leg strength into the ground and dash forward, right pass the flames.

The Admiral was desperately sending flame after flame as his legs grow more and more numb at the sight of the General blazing pass his attacks, coming right at him with a fist full of golden lightning. In a flash everything went by he didn't even have time to open his eyes when he blinked.

Ryo send the lightning right through the with a punch.

"Its over.. We're finally done.." he said quietly as a smile appeared on his face.

Everything they had done up till that point were for something and that something will never be able to be completed. Peace and Harmony. Now everything was achievable. They had a long day ahead of them now. All Ryo and Azula want right than and there was drop into bed and just go to sleep, but what they had least expected happen.

The black crystal had started to glow, black orbs shot around Zhao and entered him as his eyes open, an evil smile stay plastered on his face, as his eyes were replaced by shining black orbs.

"ZORO NAKAYAMA, YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS OVER DID YOU?' a very not Zhao's voice shouted, echoing around the Plaza Square.

Ryo turned back to look at him, "Oh great..."

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Hoping to complete this by the end of June 2011.. XD HAHA! Thanks for all the support! :)**_


	51. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait! I have it half-way done and my computer crashed! I manage to have found a back-up in my phone and well.. Lets just say I've lost it.. I have a slight phobia of writing.. My plan of finishing this story by the end of June as crashed on me.. And its kinda the last chapter.. But for all you readers out there! I will do my best! Gimme a month or two more and I will try!

The back-up is only a quater of what I have written that was how the phobia came.. LOL! Thanks for the wait!


End file.
